L'Etrangère d'Ennor
by Mlle Colza
Summary: "Qui suis-je?" Elle aurait pu être une jeune femme comme les autres si sa mémoire ne l'avait pas quitté à son réveil en plein coeur de la Terre du Milieu. Ignorant tout de son passé, elle pourra cependant compter sur l'aide du Magicien Gandalf pour retrouver ses racines et demeurera aussi désemparée qu'un certain Hobbit lorsqu'il lui proposera de participer à une étrange Quête...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, vous qui me lisez ici.**

**Ceci est ma toute première fiction sur l'univers grandiose de Tolkien. Je tiens à préciser deux points avant que vous n'alliez plus loin :**

**- je ne garantis pas le rythme de publication, bien que l'histoire soit déjà bien avancée**

**- mon style d'écriture pourra vous paraître lourd, voire "imbuvable" car j'adore TOUT décrire: pots de fleur, teinture des rideaux et les draps du lit. De ce fait, l'histoire n'avancera que très lentement.**

**Je préfère vous en avertir afin que vous ne soyez pas surpris (même si je suis consciente que mes arguments peuvent rebuter certains lecteurs). J'espère toutefois que vous passerez un agréable moment sur ma fiction.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part mon personnage principal.**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Terre humide**_**  
**_

Douleur. Froideur. Ténèbres. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des noms sur ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. Mais progressivement, des informations lui parvinrent. Ses yeux fermés obscurcissaient son cerveau embrumé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par un troupeau de bœufs de Zimen. Son corps était ankylosé jusqu'au plus profond de ses muscles. En particulier, une douleur lancinante martelait son bras droit et son sang pulsait fortement à ses tempes. Par moment, un vent glacé se levait et mordait ses membres nus et ses joues abîmées. Des pointes désagréables, comme des petits cailloux, avaient pénétré la chair de ses genoux.

Dans un effort incroyable, elle souleva ses lourdes paupières. La nuit couvrait sa vue, ne l'aidant pas à voir davantage. Elle fit remuer ses membres, doucement, mais la douleur de son bras la paralysa brutalement. Elle avait la terrible impression qu'une lame était plantée à cet endroit-ci. Elle était terrorisée par le constat de ses blessures qui semblait ne jamais se finir. Mais elle devait réagir ou son corps gèlerait !

D'un geste sec, en s'appuyant sur son pied gauche, elle bascula sur le dos. Elle fut soulagée qu'aucune autre douleur ne la traverse, bien que son dos fût en miettes. Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel ressemblait à un plafond uniforme teinté d'un noir d'encre. En balayant son regard autour d'elle, elle distingua des arbres feuillus et au sol, ses doigts rencontrèrent une terre rocailleuse. Une clairière, sûrement.

Quand elle sentit quelques gouttes d'eau glacée tomber sur son front, elle se décida à se lever. Elle ne voulait pas subir une averse dans l'état où elle était, d'autant plus qu'elle ne semblait être vêtue que d'habits déchirés. L'air froid de la nuit s'engouffrait dans chacune des trouées de ses vêtements. Elle ne pouvait en observer davantage car aucune lumière n'éclairait ses yeux. Elle se redressa sur ses fesses dans un mouvement difficile et gémit lorsque son bras la rappela à sa douleur. Fébrilement, elle porta ses doigts à sa plaie : à son plus grand effroi, ils rencontrèrent un trait fin qui semblait fabriqué dans un bois solide : une flèche, à n'en pas douter. Elle n'en trouva pas la pointe : la flèche était sûrement brisée mais était restée fichée dans son membre. L'étourdissement s'empara d'elle.

Elle devait trouver de l'aide, tout de suite. Elle se sentait trop épuisée pour pouvoir se permettre de perdre du temps. Ses sens l'alarmaient : sa situation paraissait très précaire. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva sur ses deux jambes. Une souffrance lancinante battait dans chacun de ses muscles. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

C'est alors qu'une terreur sourde, encore plus grande que ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, la réveilla totalement. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Aucun souvenir. Rien.

« Qui… qui suis-je ? »

Son murmure n'était qu'un souffle rauque qui se perdit dans l'immensité de la forêt. Elle ferma ses yeux, tenta de se rappeler, de se raccrocher à une bride de mémoire, mais aucun détail, aucune parcelle de souvenir n'effleura son esprit.

Elle panique pour de bon. Elle tituba et se décida à savoir où elle était et à chercher de l'aide. Elle fit quelques pas et heurta quelque chose de mou. Elle se baissa et tâta l'obstacle.

Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de toucher un ventre ensanglanté. La pluie s'intensifia alors et les gouttes cliquetèrent sur ce qui semblait être des plaques de fer. Celles de la personne étendue à ses pieds. Ses réflexes prirent le dessus sur sa peur puisqu'elle s'empressa de chercher un pouls quelque part. Elle s'aperçut que c'était un homme. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle obtint de ce cadavre, car en effet, après quelques minutes de silence, aucune pulsation ne lui parvint.

Elle se redressa vivement et commença à fuir cette clairière, s'engouffrant dans les arbres. Elle ne semblait pas avoir perdu sa raison, car elle avait pressenti que sa situation était peut-être plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle, inconsciente, blessée en plusieurs endroits et une flèche plantée dans son bras un cadavre portant des sortes de cuirasses, un soldat à n'en point douter. Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été son ami. Sauf s'il la protégeait… mais de quoi ?

Elle courrait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, bien qu'elle claudiquait maladroitement. Elle glissait sur des feuilles ou heurtait parfois un tronc, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas malgré la douleur de son corps. La cime des arbres feuillus la protégeait quelque peu de la forte pluie qui tombait. Pendant des minutes pareilles à des heures, elle ne s'arrêta pas.

Alors qu'elle contournait un arbre, une lumière attira soudain son regard. Là-bas, dans les ténèbres, une boule de feu brillait, vacillante. Quelqu'un qui faisait du feu. Que devait-elle faire ? Y aller ? Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal ? Mais la fatigue et la douleur eurent raison de son hésitation, et elle s'avança lentement vers cette lumière.

Par précaution, elle s'abrita tout de même derrière un buisson. Un feu fragile brûlait sur un tas de bois, protégé par une tente de fortune. Sous cet abri, elle discerna les contours d'un vieil homme. Assis sur un tabouret, il portait une sorte de longue soutane et un chapeau dont elle n'arrivait pas à identifier la couleur à cause des ténèbres l'environnant.

Un hennissement la détourna soudain de cette image. Derrière la tente, elle apercevait une charrette à laquelle était attaché un cheval trempé par la pluie.

Elle ne put penser davantage car une main la plaqua soudain au sol. Elle poussa un cri à cause de la douleur de son bras et se figea lorsqu'elle sentit une pointe froide sous son cou. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut le vieil homme qui la menaçait maintenant d'une épée.


	2. Mithrandir

**Bonsoir à tous **

**Exceptionnellement, je publie tout de suite ce chapitre (étant donné que le premier n'est qu'un prologue et que je comprenne que l'on puisse facilement rester sur sa faim). **

**Je tiens à remercier ici :**

**Naewenn76 ****:**** tu es ma première revieweuse (j'ignore si cela se dit mais ce n'est pas grave XD). Je te remercie beaucoup pour ce premier message chaleureux. J'espère que ce prochain chapitre assouvira ta soif de curiosité concernant ma petite blessée.**

**Casimirette53**** : je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire plein d'interrogations, et je te remercie également de m'avoir mise en favori et en suivi (tu es la première ! ). J'espère que ce chapitre t'éclairera sur tes interrogations.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier. Je souhaite aux autres lecteurs une excellente lecture et qu'ils seront tout aussi satisfaits. **

**Je précise tout de suite trois points au cas où je l'oublierai :**

**Je vais tenter de titrer chacun de mes chapitres en sindarin. Ainsi, à chaque chapitre suivant le précédent, j'en donnerao la traduction. Pour le premier chapitre, le titre **_**Nindalf**_** signifie en sindarin « terre humide ». (je vous laisse trouver la signification **_**d'Ennor**_**, il n'y a aucune surprise là-dedans).**

**Je vais essayer de me baser à la fois sur le film (dont je tirerai la plupart des dialogues, et dans ces cas-là j'en ferai la précision) mais aussi sur le livre autant que faire se peut. J'en fais la lecture au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de ma fiction. Si des informations sont fausses vis-à-vis de l'œuvre de Tolkien, c'est fort probable et je tiens tout de suite à m'en excuser auprès des fans. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans ce cas-là.**

**J'essaierai de publier un chapitre par semaine (cette fois étant une exception), soit le mercredi soit le dimanche.**

**Ceci dit, je vous laisse en paix et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Crédits**** : l****'œuvre dont est tirée cette fiction provient de la fabuleuse imagination de J.R.R. Tolkien et tous les personnages du **_**Hobbit**_** lui appartiennent, je ne fais que les emprunter ici en toute humilité. Seul mon personnage (dont je ne peux dévoiler l'identité) m'appartient.**

**Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Mithrandir**

L'extrémité de la lame piqua sa peau tandis qu'elle levait de grands yeux affolés vers son agresseur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, couvrant le torrent de la pluie.

- Je… je ne sais pas… Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal…

La réponse sembla le surprendre et, après l'avoir un instant observé, le vieillard retira sa lame et la rangea à l'intérieur des plis de sa robe – qui était en fait une longue cape.

- D'où venez-vous ? continua-t-il, suspicieux.

- Je ne sais pas, je vous l'ai dit ! paniqua-t-elle, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse la tuer. Je… je me suis réveillée à quelques kilomètres d'ici, et je…

Elle s'arrêta, décidant de ne pas lui en révéler davantage.

- Je… je ne sais pas qui je suis… Cela peut paraître improbable, mais je vous assure…

Elle choisit de jouer la carte de la compassion – surtout qu'elle en avait réellement besoin.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, je suis blessée, implora-t-elle.

La pluie glaçait ses membres, et le frissonnement qui parcourut son corps acheva de convaincre le vieil homme.

- Venez, dit-il en lui tendant une main secourable.

Pour la première fois, elle esquissa un sourire – faible, certes, mais soulagé. Elle prit sa main et se retrouva sur ses pieds rapidement : ce vieillard avait une de ces poignes !

Il la conduisit dans sa tente précaire ; le double-toit s'affaissait sous le poids de l'eau de pluie qui se déversait sur la toile. Le vieil homme la fit installer sur un tabouret et elle put savourer la chaleur du feu qu'il avait fait. Il l'ausculta d'un regard sous lequel elle se sentit petite. Elle détailla alors son visage éclairé par les flammes chevrotantes.

Sa peau était creusée par des rides profondes formant des crevasses au coin de ses yeux et de ses lèvres. Ses pupilles étaient d'un bleu limpide et étincelaient de sagesse. Une grande écharpe couvrait son cou et laissait échapper une barbe grise tellement longue qu'elle touchait ses genoux écorchés. Une chevelure identique couvrait son dos.

- Souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-il.

- Oh… avec grand plaisir, Monsieur, le remercia-t-elle, bien qu'elle restât toujours méfiante.

Son estomac parut en profiter pour crier famine puisqu'il émit un grognement fort dérangeant dans l'intimité de la tente.

- Je n'ai qu'une soupe de légumes à vous proposer, jeune demoiselle, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Cela me contentera, j'en suis sûre.

Il se dirigea vers un petit chaudron posé à quelques pas d'elle et en souleva le couvercle. Aussitôt, une délicieuse odeur s'échappa du récipient qu'elle s'empressa d'humer avec envie. Le vieillard sortit une assiette en terre cuite et versa à l'aide d'une louche en bois une bonne quantité de la soupe. Il lui tendit l'assiette fumante avec une cuillère en vois également.

- Vous avez de la chance, elle est encore chaude, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

- Je vous remercie de votre générosité. J'espère que ma présence ne vous est pas imposée.

Elle s'empressa de goûter la soupe ; le liquide chaud s'engouffra dans sa gorge avec délice, lui faisant oublier un instant la douleur de ses membres. Son hôte prit place en face d'elle sur un autre tabouret.

- Je n'ai guère l'habitude de recevoir une telle visite nocturne au milieu du bois de Chet, certes, mais je n'allais pas vous laisser ; je sais encore où sont les bonnes convenances.

Sa voix était grave, presque rocailleuse, et les mots sortaient lentement de sa bouche comme s'il en pesait le sens.

Elle mangea la soupe à grande vitesse, se rendant compte qu'elle était littéralement affamée.

- Pardonnez mon comportement de tout à l'heure, mais je vous avais pris pour un rôdeur malveillant, expliqua le vieil homme. On rencontre parfois des êtres étranges au détour d'un arbre.

Il semblait savoir de quoi il parlait, et elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui : il avait l'air de savoir se défendre.

- Je me présente : je m'appelle Gandalf, lui dit-il dans un hochement de tête. Si j'ai bien compris… vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes.

Un voile de tristesse recouvra ses yeux tandis qu'elle posait son assiette vide sur des cuisses.

- Non, malheureusement, je… ne me rappelle de rien.

Elle était effrayée par ce vide qui emplissait sa tête. Elle se sentait vulnérable et chaque nouvelle information lui parvenant était comme une lame qu'on lui plantait.

- De plus, vous n'avez pas passé un bon moment, continua-t-il en observant ses plaies.

La voix grave ne posait pas une constatation mais une interrogation. Que devait-elle répondre ? Ce vieil homme pouvait très bien être une personne malveillante ; pourtant, il l'avait accueillie et nourrie. Elle ressentait une aura de prudence et de raison émaner de cet homme. Elle ne saurait expliquer cette étrange impression.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, jeune demoiselle, lui dit-il sur un ton énigmatique, soyez-en convaincue.

Elle le regarda encore un instant, puis osa lui conter sa mésaventure.

- Mon histoire pourra vous paraître improbable, Monsieur Gandalf, mais je ne vous narre ici que la vérité. Je me suis réveillée à quelques lieux d'ici, blessée comme vous le voyez, et n'ayant plus aucun souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivée. J'ignore comment cela est possible, mais ma mémoire refuse de m'ouvrir le passé. Un… homme était à mes côtés, également, mais son corps était sans vie. Je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en captant le regard inquisiteur du vieil homme. Je… mes membres sont lourds, comme si j'avais couru… comme si j'avais échappé à une traque…

Elle guetta alors l'attitude du vieillard. Sans un mot, il porta sa main à son front, écartant les mèches de cheveux collées par la pluie. Elle ne réagit pas, paralysée par l'idée qu'elle venait de s'adresser, peut-être, à son ennemi. Une douce chaleur envahit alors tout son être. Elle sentit comme un fluide parcourir ses veines jusqu'à la racine de ses pieds et la soulager de ses maux. Le vieillard marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles et une lueur blanchâtre s'échappait de sous sa paume. Après quelques minutes où chacun était immobile, Gandalf finit par retirer sa main. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais son bras blessé n'avait pas tout à fait guéri.

- Vous-aussi, vous faites de la magie ? s'exclama-t-elle alors d'une voix émerveillée.

Gandalf ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, sourcils levés.

- Sous-entendez-vous que vous êtes une Magicienne, demoiselle ?

Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de ses propos. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'elle avait dit ! La phrase était sortie spontanément, comme si elle était heureuse de pouvoir partager cette connaissance de la magie avec le vieillard.

- Je… je ne sais pas… c'est étrange, je l'ignorais, à supposer que cela soit vrai…

Elle ferma ses yeux, déterminée à rechercher des brides de souvenirs, mais elle abandonna lorsqu'elle sentit une mauvaise migraine assaillir ses tempes. Elle secoua la tête en direction de Gandalf.

- C'est intéressant, murmura Gandalf. S'il s'agit bel et bien d'un vrai souvenir, il semblerait que votre mémoire ne soit pas hermétiquement fermée. Vous-êtes-vous rappeler d'autre chose depuis votre réveil ?

- Oui, affirma-t-elle de suite. C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. J'ai cru avoir été écrasé par des « bœufs de Zimen ». Cela vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ?

Elle souriait béatement, heureuse d'avoir peut-être une piste. Gandalf connaissait certainement ce lieu et pourrait ainsi l'éclairer sur ses origines…

- Navrée demoiselle, mais j'ignore tout de ce lieu.

La réponse tomba comme un couperet. Bon sang, elle qui pensait que tout deviendrait un peu plus simple !

- A vrai dire, cela m'intrigue beaucoup, murmura Gandalf. Voyez-vous, j'ai eu l'occasion de beaucoup voyager au cours de ma vie. Je connais la plupart des régions qui composent la Terre du Milieu. Mais « Zimen » ne me dit absolument rien. Cela signifie que vous ne venez pas d'ici, demoiselle.

Abasourdie, sa bouche resta ouverte quelques secondes, lui donnant un air idiot.

- Vous voulez dire que… j'ai débarqué ici alors que je ne suis même originaire de ces lieux ?

- C'est exact. Peut-être venez-vous d'au-delà du Désert du Nord ou du Rhûn, et dans ce cas vous seriez une Orientale. Toutefois, je ne vois pas pourquoi une jeune fille quitterait sa terre natale : ce n'est pas courant pour une jeune femme. De plus, je ne pense pas que votre mémoire puisse vous mentir, étant donné que vous ne vous rappelez de rien. « Zimen » me paraît être le nom d'une ville ou d'une région, mais j'ignore de quoi il en retourne exactement.

Gandalf grattait son front, plongé dans des réflexions qu'elle supposait être profondes. Elle était quelque perdue par tous les noms qu'il évoquait, mais elle lui faisait confiance sur ses connaissances géographiques.

Vous vous trouvez ici au bois de Chet, à l'est de la Comté, reprit-il. C'est une région somme toute pacifique où les incidents, sans être inexistants, ne sont pourtant pas nombreux…

Il faisait explicitement référence à ses blessures qui n'avaient apparemment aucun lieu d'être dans un endroit tranquille.

- Mais il est étrange dans ce cas que vous puissiez parler le sindarin alors même que vous semblez être une Etrangère…

- Le sindarin ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

- C'est la langue la plus couramment parlée en Terre du Milieu, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

Ainsi, elle ne venait pas de ces terres mais en parlait tout de même la langue. Quel étrange paradoxe !

- Je ne veux pas vous offenser, poursuivit le vieil homme, se levant soudain, mais vos vêtements sont tout à fait étrangers aux modes de ce pays – ou du moins ce que j'en connais.

Elle baissa les yeux, sourcils froncés, sur la tenue déchirée qu'elle portait. Des bottes en cuir marron, un pantalon sale et collant orange sombre s'arrêtant sous ses genoux brodée d'une multitude de petites fleurs, une tunique aux manches courtes fermée par des cordelles sur sa poitrine d'une teinte similaire, des gants en cuir sombre, et pratiquement partout des bandes verts clairs en toile légère fixés au niveau de ses jambes et de ses bras, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir des ailes.

Surtout, un tissu fin et noir, comparable à un lacet, entourait chacun de ses bras en spirales ; à hauteur des poignets, une pochette discrète avait été cousue, et ce ne fut que maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte que l'une des petites poches contenait…

- Une arme ! s'exclama-t-elle en tenant du bout des doigts la fine lame.

Gandalf fit aussitôt demi-tour et lui prit l'arme des mains, vivement intrigué. Il la fit resplendir sous la lumière du feu de camp et l'analysa sous tous les angles.

- C'est un poignard très léger, diagnostiqua-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Conçu dans un métal très précieux mais difficile à identifier. Il ressemble au métal forgé dans les Monts Brumeux, toutefois… il ne s'agit pas de cela. C'est étrange, mais cette matière m'est inconnue. Il n'y a aucune signature… mais je ne me trompe si je vous dis que ce poignard semble avoir été conçu à votre taille, demoiselle.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Pour deux raisons essentielles : d'une part, le manche est adapté à vos mains qui sont fort petites [elle observa alors ses mains, curieuse] ; d'autre part, les cordons qui entourent vos bras ont été conçus spécialement pour cacher cette arme.

Le vieil homme avait dit cela en prenant délicatement son poignet et en le scrutant sous toutes les coutures.

- Il vous en manque un, par ailleurs, nota-t-il. Sachez que j'ai rarement vu une arme être utilisée de la sorte.

- Je ne m'en suis jamais servie ! répliqua-t-elle, effrayée.

- En êtes-vous certaine ?

Elle baissa la tête : Gandalf avait raison. Qui qu'elle fut dans sa vie passée, le fait de se réveiller à côté d'un cadavre et de cacher un poignard sur elle démontrait qu'elle savait se battre… et qu'elle était peut-être dangereuse.

- Ce genre d'armement ne fait pas habituellement partie de l'arsenal du Magicien, et encore moins d'une Magicienne. Vous êtes entourée de mystères, jeune Etrangère, déclara Gandalf sur un ton fort pesant.

Déconfite, elle reprit le poignard qui était de fait sa propriété. Gandalf repartit au fond de la tente, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir à cause de la noirceur de la nuit que la faible lumière du feu ne parvenait à percer. Elle rangea le poignard dans la pochette de son poignet droit dans la même position qu'avant, c'est-à-dire manche vers le haut. La longueur de la lame correspondait parfaitement à la taille de la poche. Gandalf avait parfaitement raison sur ses déductions. Elle voulut remuer son bras mais gémit sous la douleur de sa blessure au coude.

- En attendant, je dois soigner votre bras, dit le vieil homme en revenant avec un pot. C'est de l'onguent, dévoila-t-il. De quoi soulager votre douleur, ma magie ne peut pas tout faire.

Il manipula délicatement son bras. Un hématome imposant et dangereusement noirci entourait la plaie faite par la mystérieuse flèche, juste au-dessus du coude.

- Hm, vous avez un morceau de flèche coincé, constata-t-il, grimaçant. Je vais devoir vous l'enlever pour vous soigner, attendez-vous à souffrir encore un peu.

- Faites vite alors, je vous en prie.

Détournant le regard, elle attendit. La douleur vint rapidement et ne fut pas aussi lancinante qu'elle l'aurait pensé car Gandalf avait utilisé sa magie. Le vieil homme se débarrassa du bout de bois, apposa l'onguent froid sur sa peau en effectuant de courts cercles avec ses doigts, puis entoura sa blessure de bandelettes – qu'il avait sûrement dû concevoir à partir de sa cape. Cet homme savait tout faire !

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Gandalf avait l'air d'être surpris par la profondeur et la tristesse soudaines qui illuminaient ses yeux car il s'immobilisa, attendant ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Je suis désolée de vous demander cela, Monsieur Gandalf, mais… accepteriez-vous de m'aider ?

Ces mots avaient été murmurés, pleins de honte.

- Je… Je suis totalement désorientée et j'ignore qui je suis… poursuivit-elle, les yeux humides. Je ne pourrais m'en sortir seule et vous me semblez être un grand connaisseur de ce monde.

La demande était très évidente : elle voulait que Gandalf l'aide. Elle se sentait si différente de du vieil homme au chapeau pointu : elle, ne connaissait rien et débarquait pleine de blessures lui, semblait connaître cette terre avec grande précision et savait apparemment se battre. Elle devait profiter de ses connaissances ! Elle ne souhaitait rester enfoncer dans les ténèbres de l'incertitude, atteindre vainement que des brides de mémoire lui parviennent au gré de ses caprices.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le demander, je vous aurai naturellement aidé, lui répondit Gandalf, sourcils froncés. Vous m'intriguez beaucoup, jeune demoiselle.

Il avait dit cela en la dévisageant d'un regard impénétrable et déterminé.

Vous venez vraisemblablement d'une région lointaine et seriez une Magicienne visiblement bien renseignée sur les armes blanches… et vous êtes une femme ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose de commun sur ces terres.

Une bouffée de soulagement l'envahit tout entière face à la réponse positive de son nouveau sauveur. Gandalf se leva encore une fois, fouilla dans un vieux sac de voyage installé à côté du chaudron et en sortit une vieille pipe en bois. Puis il se rendit au seuil de la tente, pensif à nouveau.

- La pluie s'est enfin arrêtée.

Elle regarda au-dehors et constata en effet que les seules gouttes tombant devaient être celles des feuilles des arbres ployant sous leur poids. Le bruit qu'elle produisait depuis quelques heures avait enfin cessé. Mieux encore, le paysage s'éclaircissait, les nuages se dispersaient et quelques timides rayons de soleil pointaient derrière la cime des arbres. Le bois de Chet quittait son voile sombre pour se teindre des couleurs du matin. Aux pieds de la tente, un sentier boueux se dessinait : elle était chanceuse d'avoir retrouvé le chemin au beau milieu des bois.

- Sachez que je n'erre pas dans la nature par choix : je dois me rendre à l'auberge du Poney Fringant afin d'y rencontrer quelqu'un.

Elle hocha la tête, l'écoutant attentivement tandis qu'elle observait la fumée sortir de la pipe que tirait consciencieusement Gandalf.

- Vous m'accompagnerez bien sûr : hors de question de vous laisser attendre au-dehors si vous êtes poursuivie par des personnes qui veulent votre mort.

- Sincèrement, j'ai du mal à croire que vous acceptiez de m'aider ainsi avec tant de ferveur, Monsieur Gandalf, interrogea-t-elle.

Le vieil homme se retourna vers elle.

- N'importe qui aurait pu vous prendre pour une affabulatrice ou pour une jeune fille égarée ayant connu quelques mésaventures…

- Je ne suis pas une fille de plaisirs ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

Gandalf s'étouffa dans sa fumée et toussa bruyamment. Puis il se mit à rire.

- Je vois que toutes vos notions ne se sont pas volatilisées !

Elle-même rit de sa propre spontanéité. Vraisemblablement, elle avait beaucoup de choses à réapprendre…

- Plusieurs détails m'amènent à penser que vous n'êtes rien de tout cela, jeune demoiselle, reprit Gandalf en recouvrant son sérieux. Les souvenirs vous ont quitté, vos habits sont inconnus de ces lieux et vous ne vous êtes pas blessée toute seule… De plus, vous entendre dire que vous êtes Magicienne m'interpelle quelque peu.

- Pourquoi cela ?

De nouveau, il se tourna vers elle et la sonda d'un regard profond.

- Je suis moi-même Magicien, alors croyez bien que je sais de quoi je parle. Mais rassurez-vous, vous êtes différente d'une simple « jeune fille de plaisirs », conclut-il dans un sourire.

Elle le lui rendit timidement.

- Posséderiez-vous quelque chose qui nous dévoilerait votre identité ? Un pendentif, un portrait ?

Elle n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Elle fouilla ses poches et tata son cou à la recherche d'un collier, mais elle ne possédait rien. Elle plongea même la main dans ses bottes, espérant y découvrir quelque chose d'inattendu. Mais elle ne portait rien de plus.

- Ne désespérez pas, gente demoiselle, lui dit Gandalf comme s'il récitait un poème. Il viendra un jour où les morceaux de votre mémoire reformeront la personne que vous êtes réellement.


	3. Edlothia

**Bonjour à vous !**

**Comme prévu, je vous offre ce chapitre puisqu'on est déjà dimanche.**

**Casimirette53 : merci pour ton second message, il me fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que tu trouves Gandalf soit bien respecté : c'est en effet un exercice difficile que d'imaginer notre célèbre Magicien Gris dans une situation comme celle-ci, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Pour le nom de la demoiselle… cela ne devrait pas tarder ! ) j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite.**

**Chibi002 : je te remercie pour ton message. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire davantage sur mon personnage, car sinon il n'y a plus d'intrigue ^^ Je te remercie de m'avoir mise dans tes suivis, il n'y a rien de plus pour me faire plaisir !**

**Niniel09 : pardon de ne pas t'avoir citée dans le deuxième chapitre, mais ton commentaire est arrivé après la publication de ce dernier ^^ Alors, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire chaleureux. Oui, c'est bel et bien ma première fic sur ce sujet, mais j'ai déjà écrit sur d'autres sujets. J'espère donc que mes descriptions ne t'useront pas à la longue. Et oui, c'était bel et bien un « prologue ». J'espère te revoir bientôt !**

**Lenaa-chan : merci à toi de m'avoir mise dans tes suivis, j'espère que la lecture du prochain chapitre te plaira.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part mon personnage principal.**

**CHAPITRE 3 : Edlothia**

Un remous plus grand que les autres la réveilla en sursaut. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se réveillait depuis qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, mais cette fois-ci, elle se savait en sécurité. Elle se redressa autant que faire se peut et s'adossa aux monceaux de bois de la charrette menée par un vieil homme au chapeau bleu. Elle leva la tête et constata que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Gandalf avait voulu partir aux premières lueurs du jour. Epuisée, elle lui avait timidement demandé si elle pouvait dormir quelques instants sur la charrette qu'il possédait. D'une grande bonté, il lui avait prêté une couverture en laine ainsi qu'une deuxième cape qu'il possédait afin de former un oreiller de fortune sur lequel elle pourrait poser tranquillement sa tête lourde de nouvelles informations. Son coude la lançait de temps en temps, mais la guérison du Magicien s'était révélée grandement efficace.

- Navrée de vous avoir réveillée, gente demoiselle, mais je ne pouvais pas éviter cette bosse, lui dit-il Gandalf par-dessus son épaule, ayant remarqué son réveil.

- Ce n'est rien, Monsieur Gandalf, dit-elle en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main.

L'air était frais à cause de la pluie torrentielle tombée la nuit passée, mais elle ne regrettait en rien cette balade dans la nature. Les arbres les entouraient par dizaines tandis que le cheval à la robe marron avançait sagement sur le sentier tracé dans le bois de Chet. Le ciel était d'un bleu profond tandis que le soleil se reflétait sur la cime des arbres.

Elle avait dû se faire une place sur la vieille charrette en bois entre la tente trempée, les tabourets, le chaudron encore empli de soupe, les couverts et autres sacs de voyage. Mais, étrangement, elle se sentait bien, bercée par la cadence du cheval et la présence du Magicien.

- Quand rejoindrons-nous l'auberge du Poney Pimpant ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de l'avant de la charrette tout en essayant de ne pas casser quelque chose.

- Poney Fringant, rectifia Gandalf, amusé. A la tombée de la nuit, certainement.

Elle se posait tout un tas de questions quant à la destination de Gandalf. Premièrement, auberge signifiait population, et, habituée à la seule compagnie apaisante de Gandalf, elle craignait d'avoir affaire à d'autres personnes. Deuxièmement, elle brûlait de savoir, elle qui ignorait tout, qui il devait rencontrer et pourquoi. Troisièmement, elle avait envie d'harceler le vieil homme sur un sujet plus général : la Terre du Milieu. Elle voulait qu'elle lui raconte quelles contrées composaient cette région, qui y vivait, qu'y faisaient les gens… une tonne d'interrogations, en somme, qui pourraient froisser le vieux Magicien en titre.

- Puis-je vous poser une question, Monsieur Gandalf ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, loin d'être surpris par cette demande, mais à condition que vous cessez immédiatement de m'appeler Monsieur. Les formules de politesse m'indisposent.

- Très bien, dit-elle en émettant un petit rire. Que devez-vous faire à cette auberge ? Je sais que cela ne me concerne absolument pas, mais étant donné que je dois vous accompagner…

- ... alors c'est tout à fait normal que cela vous concerne, la coupa-t-il sur un ton sous-entendant apparemment que chacune de ses paroles l'amusait. Je m'en vais rencontrer une personne qui, comme vous, cherche à retrouver sa terre natale.

A ces mots, elle prit position dans un mouvement rapide aux côtés de Gandalf alors qu'elle hésitait depuis le début à le rejoindre. Laissant ses jambes suspendues dans le vide, elle scruta Gandalf avec de grands yeux ronds. Gandalf la regarda avec une expression similaire, bien qu'un sourire ornait ses lèvres.

- Quelqu'un comme moi vous voulez dire ? le pressa-t-elle.

- Oh non, loin de là. Cette personne connait son passé sur le bout des doigts, sinon elle ne pourrait même pas être désireuse de retourner chez elle, répondit-il en se reconcentrant sur la route.

- Ah…

Elle baissa les yeux, à la fois déçue et honteuse de s'être montrée aussi naïve.

- Même si vos problèmes ne sont pas similaires, vous avez à peu près le même objectif, reprit Gandalf néanmoins.

- Qui est-elle ? Cette personne, je veux dire. Est-ce un homme ? le questionna-t-elle, oubliant toute sa retenue.

- Plus précisément, il s'agit d'un Nain, clarifia-t-il.

- Un Nain ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Gandalf d'être réellement surpris.

- Cette appellation ne vous dit-elle rien ? insista-t-il tandis qu'il redressait son chapeau pointu pour mieux l'observer.

- Non, je l'ignore totalement. Et je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler, si c'est ce que vous insinuez.

Gandalf semblait réfléchir tandis qu'il sortit sa pipe en bois de sous les plis de sa cape. Il l'a fuma immédiatement, comme s'il en éprouvait le besoin dans ce genre de situations demandant réflexion.

- C'est étrange… souffla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Que je sache ce qu'est un Magicien et non un Nain ?

- Exactement, confirma-t-il. Sachez ceci : connaitre ces choses-là n'est pas à la portée de tous. Certains vivent en Terre du Milieu sans même connaitre l'existence réelle des Magiciens ou des Nains. Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes pensent qu'il ne s'agit là que de légendes ou merveilles d'un temps révolu.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis reprit :

- Soit les Nains sont étrangers à votre terre natale, soit c'est simplement votre mémoire qui ne parvient pas à définir ce mot.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu deviner les pensées de Gandalf : elle n'était peut-être pas aussi passive qu'elle le pensait !

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un Nain ? redemanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- C'est un peuple des Montagnes de petite taille et maniant avec habileté l'art de la forgerie, lui raconta-t-il. Ils sont connus pour être fiers, bornés et avares, mais certaines visions devraient être nuancées. Il existe plusieurs Maisons de Nains installées dans les différents monts de la Terre du Milieu.

- Très bien, souffla-t-elle, ingérant doucement ces informations. Comment s'appelle ce Nain que vous devez rencontrer ?

- Ceci, chère demoiselle, vous le saurez lorsque vous le rencontrerez.

Elle comprit que Gandalf ne voulait pas en dire davantage et se tairait désormais. Elle hocha la tête, silencieuse, tandis que mille pensées traversaient son esprit.

Gandalf se pencha soudain vers son oreille et lui murmura ces paroles :

- Je ne veux en aucun cas vous perturber avec ceci, mais il va falloir vous trouver une nouvelle identité.

Ces mots la paralysèrent. A vrai dire, ne pas savoir comment elle s'appelait la dérangeait beaucoup. Gandalf s'appelait Gandalf, et elle, elle ne s'appelait pas, tout simplement. Mais c'était tellement troublant ! Cette question la bouleversait profondément.

- Je… C'est difficile, Gandalf, je… J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler.

- Je comprends, dit-il, indulgent.

La charrette s'arrêta soudain. Gandalf venait de stopper son cheval.

- Que diriez-vous de faire une pause ? Histoire de se ravitailler. Et vous pourriez profiter de cette rivière pour vous rafraichir un peu.

Elle leva les yeux en direction de la petite source que le vieil homme lui indiquait à quelques mètres de là. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tandis que le cheval se reposait et broutait tranquillement, elle et Gandalf s'étaient installés à l'arrière de la charrette. Il alluma un feu et fit réchauffer la soupe de la veille. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun réfléchissant de son côté. Elle était soulagée que Gandalf ait proposé cet arrêt ; elle sentait en avoir grandement besoin.

- Ne vous embarrassez point, lui dit-elle lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger. Permettez-moi de laver ces couverts.

Il accepta et la laissa se rendre à la rivière tandis qu'il comptait piquer un léger somme. Arrivée devant la source, elle s'accroupit et essuya consciencieusement la vaisselle sale. Une fois propre, elle posa les couverts à côté d'elle et décida d'en profiter un peu. Elle quitta ses bottes et fit tremper ses pieds dans l'eau froide.

Cela lui fit un bien fou. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains aplaties au sol et observa le décor autour d'elle. Elle constata alors que le poignard fixé à son poignet ne la gênait nullement dans ses mouvements. Tout avait été prévu pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir sans aucune contrainte et avec rapidité. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant : pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de l'usage qu'elle avait pu en faire autrefois…

Entourée d'herbes hautes et folles, l'étroite rivière était baignée dans les rayons du soleil qui filtraient aisément à travers les ouvertures laissées par les feuilles des arbres. La source chantait et s'écoulait paisiblement dans ce halo de lumière. Quelques oiseaux gazouillaient au-dessus d'elle.

Elle soupira et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Peut-être que le monde au-dehors n'était pas aussi paisible que le bois de Chet. Toutefois, elle n'oubliait pas que c'était ici qu'elle s'était gravement blessée et avait perdu la mémoire.

Elle bascula en avant et décida de mouiller ses jambes et ses bras avec l'eau de la rivière. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle se positionna à quatre pattes et plongea d'un coup sec la tête dans la source. Elle resta quelques secondes à laisser le froid glacer son crâne et se redressa tout aussi vite.

- Ah, ça fait du bien ! claironna-t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ne remarqua que maintenant qu'ils étaient très courts. Soudain, un éclair de compréhension illumina son regard. Elle se pencha en avant et tenta de contempler les traits de son visage dans le reflet de l'eau. Peu à peu, malgré les diverses vagues qui agitaient la rivière, elle put distinguer quelque chose.

Son visage était ovale mais osseux à cause de sa maigreur. Ses yeux semblaient être aussi noirs que la nuit et sa courte chevelure trempée était d'un roux sombre. Quelques taches de rousseur parsemaient sa peau, qu'elle frotta inutilement comme pour les effacer. Ses sourcils étaient fins et son nez petit. Une bouche formant un « o » d'étonnement complétait le tout.

Elle se tourna alors vers Gandalf. Dos contre un tronc d'arbre, celui-ci semblait dormir, mais sous l'ombre de son chapeau, elle crut discerner un clin-d'œil. Il avait calculé cet arrêt au bord de la rivière afin qu'elle puisse en connaitre davantage sur elle-même. Décidément, si cet homme était son ennemi, elle était la reine de Dhugin…

De quoi ?

- Gandalf ! hurla-t-elle en se relevant d'une traite.

Elle se rua vers le vieil homme qui, alarmé, s'était également levé.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Une découverte ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui ! « Dhugin », cela vous inspire-t-il quelque chose ?

Le visage de Gandalf se ferma et elle comprit aussitôt la réponse.

- Ce lieu non plus, vous ne le connaissez pas…

- Navrée de ne pouvoir vous éclairer sur ce point-là également, mais cela m'est aussi inconnu que « Zimen ».

- Ce sera peut-être pour une prochaine fois, soupira-t-elle, déçue et attristée.

Mais un sourire radieux para vite son visage, surprenant une nouvelle fois Gandalf.

- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir amené ici. Il est vrai que j'ignorai à quoi je ressemblais alors que vous-même, je suppose, n'en saviez rien.

- Tout à fait, dit-il en regagnant la charrette.

Sur ce, il s'assit sur le bord-avant de la charrette et reprit en main les rennes de sa monture. Elle s'empressa d'aller récupérer les couverts laissés près de la source et monta à son tour. Gandalf agita alors les rennes et le cheval reprit sa marche.

- Il me faut un nom, affirma-t-elle en reprenant place à ses côtés, déterminée. J'en ai conscience.

- Cela est bien de mon avis, ajouta-t-il, amusé.

- Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle pouvait se targuer d'attiser systématiquement la surprise chez le vieil homme.

- Je n'ai aucune idée des prénoms que l'on peut porter, expliqua-t-elle comme si cela était évident. Vous devez m'en trouver un, mais je sais que ce ne sera qu'un nom d'emprunt.

Elle posa une main sur son cœur, pensive.

- Au fond de moi, ma véritable identité attend d'éclore au grand jour. Lorsque je saurai, enfin. Et tout sera différent.

Gandalf resta pensif quelques secondes, et elle crut que le vieux magicien sortirait encore sa pipe pour la fumer. Le soleil déclinait lentement dans le ciel rougeoyant.

- Edlothia, qu'en pensez-vous ? lâcha-t-il en souriant.

- Edlothia, répéta-t-elle, essayant tant bien que mal de s'approprier sa nouvelle identité. La consonance de ce prénom est très agréable. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Gandalf lui fit alors un clin-d'œil.

- C'est du sindarin. Ça veut dire « Eclore », très chère. Et lorsque vous vous serez enfin épanouie, vous pourrez quitter cette fleur pour porter celle qui est véritablement vôtre.


	4. Bree

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre 4 ! L'action n'est toujours pas vraiment au rendez-vous, mais les choses vous commencer à bouger la semaine suivante. C'est pour cela que je vous fais cadeau (est-ce vraiment un cadeau ? XD) de ce chapitre dès maintenant au regard du manque d'action pour cette semaine.**

**Je tiens à remercier comme d'habitude :**

**Casimirette53**** : toujours au rendez-vous et je t'en remercie beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas mis longtemps pour trouver le nom de mon personnage, et j'ai trouvé qu'il était vraiment agréable à l'écoute ! En tout cas, merci pour les compliments que tu me fais à chaque chapitre *rougis* : cela me rassure beaucoup car j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose (en même temps, le parfait n'existe pas). Et pour répondre à ta question… là encore, la réponse est dans le chapitre :D**

**Carrymaxwell et Idril-Melwasul**** : merci de m'avoir mise dans vos suivis et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous ennuiera pas trop.**

**Je remercie également tous mes autres lecteurs et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! Et surtout, la chose qui fait plaisir à tout auteur : n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, tout est le bienvenue et je suis particulièrement attentive aux critiques qui ne pourront que m'aider à m'améliorer !**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part Edlothia**

**CHAPITRE 4 : **_**Bree**_

Edlothia pestait intérieurement contre la pluie qui recommençait à tomber. La nuit avait étendu son voile depuis une heure environ. La jeune femme maladroitement se protégeait la tête avec la cape sans capuche que Gandalf lui avait officiellement donnée tandis que ce dernier était plus ou moins protégé par son chapeau.

Edlothia s'habituait depuis peu à son nouveau prénom. Gandalf lui a assuré qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle ait de nom de famille, arguant qu'il lui en attribuerait un en cas de nécessité. Elle lui en était redevable : elle ne voulait pas oublier qui elle était réellement, même si elle s'ignorait pour le moment.

- Quel temps accablant, bougonna-t-elle dans sa barbe alors que Gandalf lui avait dit dans la soirée qu'ils étaient en été.

- Les caprices du temps, très chère Edlothia.

Elle tentait de se réchauffer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec sa cape. Ses mollets restaient à l'air libre et son haut à corset n'était pas des plus chauds.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraitre insistante, mais pouvez-vous me renseigner sur les kilomètres qu'il nous reste à parcourir ? demanda-t-elle en espérant que la réponse serait à la hauteur de ses attentes.

- La pluie rend la route impraticable, mais je dirais un peu plus d'une heure.

- Seulement ? Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Si vous le dites.

Gandalf paraissait très concentré au vu du ton sérieux et monotone qu'il employait. Edlothia décida de se taire jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Pour faire passer le temps, elle se mit à imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce Nain qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Etait-il gentil ? De quoi allaient-ils parler ? Serait-elle de trop ? Sûrement. Mais peut-être allait-elle en apprendre davantage sur elle, qui savait ? En une journée, elle s'était tout de même renseignée quelque peu sur elle-même grâce à l'aide généreuse de Gandalf.

Il y avait tout de même une information qu'elle n'avait pas et qui l'intriguait quelque peu…

- Quel âge me donnez-vous, Gandalf ?

Sans se tourner vers elle, il lui répondit directement :

- Entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans. Tout du moins, c'est ce que votre apparence laisse supposer.

- Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien… quel âge me donneriez-vous ?

Elle fut prise de court. Elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un test. Et qu'allait-il faire si elle lui donnait plus que son âge ? Elle l'imaginait en train de la piquer partout avec son épée ou de lui jeter un sort…

- Hm… ne vous offensez pas si je me trompe, Gandalf…

- Je pense que vous ne craignez rien, ma chère, dit-il en riant.

- Très bien… Alors je dirais… entre soixante-dix et quatre-vingt ans ?

Elle se rendit compte alors du paradoxe de sa réponse. Elle était en effet la première à s'étonner de la grande agilité du magicien alors que son visage laissait penser qu'il était très vieux…

Gandalf éclata franchement de rire à sa réponse.

- Vous êtes très loin du compte. Je vous l'ai dit, certaines apparences sont trompeuses. Connaissez-vous les Elfes, Edlothia ?

- Non, j'ignore qui ils sont. Un peuple relatif à la Terre du Milieu, je suppose ? questionna-t-elle, avide d'en connaitre davantage.

- Très exactement. C'est un peuple immortel qui ne vieillit jamais.

- Cela signifie qu'ils ne meurent jamais ?

- Si, ils le peuvent. Personne n'est invincible, à moins d'user de moyens non recommandés.

Il s'arrêta un instant, semblant songer à quelque chose.

- Alors, un Elfe peut avoir plus de cent ans ?

- Oh, beaucoup plus que cela ma chère. Les Elfes peuvent vivre… pour toute la vie.

- Impressionnant !

Edlothia était réellement émerveillée par les différents êtres peuplant la Terre du Milieu.

- Etes-vous un Elfe, Gandalf ?

- Point du tout. Retenez juste que l'on m'appelle le Magicien Gris.

- Etes-vous populaire ?

- Je suis autant populaire chez mes alliés que chez mes ennemis.

Edlothia frissonna : Gandalf ne devait pas être un homme à sous-estimer, elle en était certaine. Dans son malheur, elle avait eu de la chance de le rencontrer sur sa route.

Une autre question lui brûla les lèvres, qu'elle s'empressa de poser au vieil homme. Elle craignait d'oublier lorsqu'ils arriveraient à l'auberge du Poney Fringant.

- Par rapport aux peuples de la Terre du Milieu… à qui vous ai-je fait penser lorsque vous m'aviez vue à notre première rencontre ?

- Ne vous attendez pas à de grandes révélations Edlothia, la prévint-il. Vous faites partie du peuple des Hommes à tout point de vue.

- Je pourrais êtes une Elfe ?

- Les Elfes ont les oreilles pointues et sont d'une beauté irréelle. Vous ne correspondez à aucun de ces deux critères, l'informa-t-il.

Quelque peu vexée par la remarque, elle chercha tout de même à vérifier. Elle toucha le haut de ses oreilles : elles étaient rondes, rien de plus normal, lui semblait-il. Pour le second point…

- Je ne suis pas belle, Gandalf ? lui demanda-t-elle sans aucun détour.

- Ce n'est pas cela, rétorqua-t-il en riant sous cape. Les Elfes sont d'une grande beauté, incomparable à la beauté des Hommes. Certains disent qu'il ne s'agit que d'un mirage. Mais je vous l'ai dit, les apparences guident souvent sur le mauvais chemin : être Magicien peut être synonyme de beaucoup de choses insoupçonnées.

- Ah… J'avoue que vous me rassurez.

Ils rirent tous deux, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf déclare :

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à destination.

Edlothia regarda devant elle et se tendit de suite. Le bois de Chet s'arrêtait en effet à quelques mètres d'eux. Il n'y avait plus d'arbres devant elle le paysage s'ouvrait sur une pente. Elle ne pouvait en voir davantage à cause de l'obscurité et du mauvais temps.

- Je tiens à préciser plusieurs points avant que l'on n'arrive à l'auberge.

Cette phrase ne la détendit nullement. Elle opina de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- La cape que je vous ai donnée camoufle efficacement vos habits, mais vous devrez quitter ces étranges lacets à vos bras car ils seront forcément à découvert. Sachez également que le port de cheveux courts se fait rare par ici et risque de porter l'attention sur vous. Je n'ai malheureusement rien de plus à vous offrir pour cacher cela.

Elle hocha la tête, consciente de sa différence, même si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa courte chevelure pose réellement problème.

- Personne ne doit savoir ce qui vous est arrivée. Un secret propagé peut être utilisé à mauvais escient, vous vous en doutez. C'est pour cela que vous serez ma disciple à partir de maintenant.

L'atmosphère devenait étouffante tout à coup. La pression l'accablait. Elle ignorait tout du monde qui l'entourait : peut-être était-il plus dangereux qu'elle ne le pensait au premier abord.

- Selon la coutume, vous devez m'appeler « Maitre » étant donné que vous serez mon élève. Vous passerez plus inaperçue ainsi. J'aimerais que vous ne parliez le moins possible, voire pas du tout. Dans un espace public, mieux vaut que vous en disiez peu. Et enfin, ne vous éloignez jamais de moi.

- J'ai compris, dit-elle dans un hochement de la tête.

La charrette arriva en haut de la pente : elle quittait le bois de Chet où sa nouvelle vie avait commencé. Les arbres ne les protégeaient plus de la pluie et les trombes se déversèrent sur eux avec encore plus de force qu'auparavant. Alors que le cheval empruntait difficilement le chemin de terre boueuse, Edlothia tenta de discerner la ville en contrebas. Des foyers de lumières étaient allumés à l'intérieur de vieilles bâtisses. Elle ne distinguait que quelques rues à peine.

La charrette amorça le dernier virage de la descente. Un éclair zébra le ciel nuageux et Edlothia put voir en une fraction de seconde que les larges ruelles grouillaient de gens encapuchonnés. La jeune femme quitta tout de suite les cordons entourant ses bras et les cacha sous la tente que transportait la charrette.

- Où sommes-nous ici, Gandalf ? lui demanda-t-elle en revenant près de lui

- A Bree. Bien que ce soit une ville d'Hommes, vous pouvez rencontrer ici des personnes issues des différents peuples de la Terre du Milieu.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle. Les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage mais ils les observaient de sous leurs sombres capuces. Elle s'emmitoufla davantage dans sa cape et se fit la plus petite possible – ce qui n'était pas difficile au vu de la taille impressionnante de Gandalf.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Le vieil homme tira sur les rennes et la charrette s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'un homme tenant une lanterne. Derrière lui se tenait un petit enclos. L'individu était lui-aussi encapuchonné et la faible lueur que la lanterne jetait sur son visage ne laissait apparaitre qu'un visage ridé.

- Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ? quémanda ce dernier en désignant la charrette d'un mouvement de tête.

- Un sous pour la nuit et ce n'est pas négociable.

Gandalf venait de descendre de la charrette et le toisait de toute sa hauteur avec un regard aussi noir que le ciel. L'homme ne rechigna pas devant l'aura de puissance qui émanait du Magicien et accepta sans rechigner la pièce d'argent qu'il lui glissa dans sa main.

Edlothia s'empressa de descendre de la charrette et rejoignit Gandalf. Elle dut le suivre tant bien que mal car il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, laissant l'homme s'occuper de la charrette le temps qu'ils accomplissent leur commission.

Heureusement qu'elle portait des bottes solides car ses pieds s'enfonçaient parfois dans des trous boueux formés par la pluie torrentielle. Gandalf semblait connaitre le chemin par cœur et marchait d'un pas sûr et vif. La jeune femme remarqua alors qu'il tenait un long bâton sinueux sur lequel il s'appuyait pour marcher. Elle eut un doute : s'agissait-il d'un simple bâton qu'il utilisait pour soulager ses longues marches ou alors était-ce plutôt un bâton de… magicien ?

Après avoir traversé quelques rues, Gandalf s'arrêta devant une vieille bâtisse de bois. Un panneau de bois fixé sur la façade noire, grinçant au gré du vent qui soufflait, indiquait le nom du bâtiment, sûrement l'auberge du « Poney Fringant ». Enfin, Edlothia allait pouvoir rencontrer ce fameux Nain !... même si Gandalf lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait piper mot durant leur entretien.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge et immédiatement, ses muscles se détendirent lorsqu'une bonne odeur de nourriture parvint à ses narines et que la chaleur de l'établissement réchauffa ses muscles glacés par la pluie. Gandalf tâchait de secouer sa cape et son chapeau afin d'enlever le plus d'eau possible au seuil de l'auberge, et Edlothia fit de même en essorant consciencieusement sa cape tout en prenant garde à ne pas dévoiler ses habits déchirés. Elle observa les lieux autour d'elle. Des lampes à huile et des bougies disposées partout entretenaient la chaleur et éclairaient l'intérieur avec une nette clarté.

L'endroit était bondé par ce mauvais temps. Chaque table de l'auberge était remplie d'hommes principalement, tandis que des serveuses s'affairaient à servir tout ce beau monde. Les chopes de bières claquaient entre elles, les conversations étaient fortes et les rires gras. Une rangée de personnes était collée au bar et les discussions allaient bon train. Même si l'alcool finit par surpasser l'odeur de nourriture, Edlothia espérait passer inaperçue au milieu des clients et ainsi pouvoir se reposer un court instant.

Gandalf s'avança soudain et Edlothia s'empressa de le suivre de près. Même si la cape encore humide lui collait à la peau, elle ne devait pas l'enlever au risque qu'on ne remarquât ses habits étranges. Alors qu'ils zigzaguaient entre les tables, la jeune femme regarda où Gandalf comptait s'installer et comprit rapidement lorsqu'elle vit un homme attablé seul, sans aucune autre compagnie qu'une bougie .

- Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ?

La question était dans la réponse car, sans même attendre une réaction, il prit place en face de l'homme, surpris. Edlothia l'imita, plus timide callant ses mains entre cuisses, elle ne bougea plus et observa le Nain à quelques centimètres d'elle.


	5. Thorin Oakenshield

**Bonjour à vous **

**Le 5****ème**** chapitre, enfin ! il est censé vous être davantage familier que les premiers XD. Alors, ce chapitre n'est pas exceptionnellement long. Mais afin de rendre la cadence de ces chapitres plus intensive (et sur bon conseil de Casimirette53) j'ai fait fusionner les deux chapitres suivants, à savoir les chapitres 6 et 7. J'ai conscience que l'aventure avance au ralenti, mais – je l'espère – c'est pour mieux rebondir ! **

**J'ai choisi ici ce morceau-ci afin de me mettre dans l'ambiance du Poney Fringant : watch?v=-GS3QN_Yapc … tout simplement ! ). Dans ce chapitre, je reprends le dialogue instauré par le deuxième volet de la saga de Peter Jackson. Je le précise dans cette introduction afin qu'aucun ne soit surpris.**

**Je précise encore une fois que je répondrai désormais directement aux reviewers inscrits sur le site par message privé. Je répondrai aux anonymes ici même. **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture et remercie ceux qui me lisent assidûment.**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Thorin Oakenshield1**

La même chose pour deux, demanda Gandalf en arrêtant une serveuse et désignant d'une main le repas du Nain.

Edlothia espérait que le magicien paierait pour sa part car elle ne possédait aucun argent. Elle vit l'homme alors en face d'elle se détendre imperceptiblement, comme s'il avait échappé à un quelconque danger. Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil furtifs autour d'eux mais ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Elle reporta alors son attention sur la personne assise en face d'elle.

C'était la première fois de sa vie – ou du moins, depuis qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire – qu'elle voyait un Nain. Comme aucune réminiscence n'émergeait dans son esprit, elle pouvait tout logiquement supposer qu'elle n'en avait jamais rencontré… enfin, ce n'était qu'une supposition.

Il aurait pu avoir tout l'air d'un homme normal, à l'image de ceux qui l'entouraient dans l'auberge, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. En effet, Edlothia était écrasée par une aura de prestance et de puissance comme jamais elle n'en avait ressentie auparavant. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle. Son port altier, sa longue chevelure, ses yeux clairs et son visage noble transpiraient d'élégance. Edlothia avait l'impression d'être frappée de plein fouet par cette magnificence éclatante.

Elle détourna rapidement le regard, ne pouvant en supporter davantage pour le moment. Elle fixa un point sur le plancher. Elle manquait d'air et se sentait à présent très mal à l'aise. Une migraine pointa rapidement le bout de son nez. Que lui arrivait-il encore ?

Son cœur s'emballa alors frénétiquement. Edlothia n'en croyait pas ses sens : un fragment de mémoire, là, quelque part, cherchait à percer le voile sombre de l'oubli ! Il était tout proche ! Et pourtant, elle le voyait partir, aussi clairement qu'un caillou tombe au fond de l'eau… !

-Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Gandalf.

L'intervention du vieux magicien la ramena à elle ; elle avait l'impression d'avoir été propulsée à des années, à des siècles en arrière. A un passé qui refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir à sa mémoire.

Edlothia releva les yeux et essaya de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Deux regards rapides vers Gandalf et le Nain lui apprirent malheureusement qu'ils avaient remarqué son étrange comportement. A peine quelques minutes après les conseils prodigués par le vieil homme, elle désobéissait déjà.

- Gandalf le Gris, poursuivit Gandalf d'un ton qui se voulait amical.

Edlothia avait bien compris qu'il l'avait à l'œil. Toutefois, elle revint rapidement à sa lucidité : Gandalf et cette personne n'étaient-elles pas censées se connaitre si elles avaient une rencontre de prévue ? Or, Gandalf venait de décliner son identité comme si le Nain ignorait qui il était. Le Magicien aurait-il prévu qu'il serait à l'auberge du Poney Fringant à cette date précise ? Edlothia se demanda comment une telle prévision était possible… était-il un devin ?

- Je sais qui vous êtes, répliqua le Nain d'une voix caverneuse.

Gandalf ne lui avait pas menti ni même exagéré sur sa célébrité. Son nom avait suffi au Nain pour le reconnaitre. Sauf si c'était sa barbe grise et son chapeau bleu qui y étaient pour quelque chose…

- Par contre, j'ignore qui est cette personne, dit le Nain en désignant Edlothia d'un mouvement sec du menton.

Elle fronça les sourcils : était-ce du mépris ou une simple curiosité ?

- C'est ma jeune élève, Edlothia, se contenta de répondre Gandalf sans entrer davantage dans les détails.

Le Nain tiqua à cette simple réponse qui ne semblait le satisfaire. En effet, il la dévisageait à présent, s'attardant en particulier sur sa coupe de cheveux. La jeune femme tenta de ne pas y faire attention, mais elle sentait ses yeux parcourir la moindre mèche de ses cheveux comme s'il s'agissait d'une anomalie.

Edlothia en profita donc pour le détailler à son tour. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu limpide, lui remémorant la rivière du bois de Chet : des éclats y brillaient, pleins de majesté et de lourds souvenirs, également. Ce dernier détail la perturba. Il portait une barbe courte et sombre. Sa chevelure était très abondante et disciplinée, et aurait pu être aussi noire que la nuit si des mèches grises ne s'y mêlaient pas par filaments. Son visage était tout empli de fierté et de sévérité.

Ses habits étaient ceux du voyageur à n'en point douter, mais ceux du voyageur aisé : son manteau riche était fait en poils d'animaux, peut-être ceux d'un loup. En-dessous, une tunique en côte de maille était entrelacée de chaines d'argent. Elle avait aperçu quelques minutes auparavant des bottes de voyage en cuir et découvrit qu'une épée, rangée dans son fourreau, était appuyée contre la table, à portée de main ; le manche était richement orné de décors argentés. On aurait dit un chef de guerre, ainsi revêtu. Edlothia se demandait si quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué comme elle l'allure noble de ce personnage mystérieux.

- C'est un heureux hasard si nos routes se sont croisées, clama Gandalf, feignant la surprise.

Sourcils levés, Edlothia s'empêcha de tourner un regard suspect vers le Vieux Magicien.

- Que vient faire Thorin Oakenshield à Bree ?

Le vieux magicien avait prononcé cette phrase en écartant ses bras, comme s'il était étonné une nouvelle fois. Gandalf maitrisait parfaitement sa gestuelle et les inflexions de sa voix : son charisme était certain. Mais cette rencontre à l'auberge n'était évidemment pas le fruit du hasard. Gandalf avait tout prévu et savait qui il allait rencontrer cette nuit-là.

Ce dernier s'appelait Thorin. Oakenshield ressemblait à un titre honorifique, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. L'impression qu'Edlothia avait eue au départ se confirmait : ce Nain devait faire partie d'un haut rang. Dans ce cas-là, il était vrai qu'une auberge ancienne ne devrait pas convenir à une telle personne… ou du moins le supposait-elle, car Edlothia n'avait pas tout à fait perdu son bon sens.

Le dénommé Thorin considéra la question un instant. Il hésita, s'apprêta à parler mais sa bouche se referma aussitôt tandis que son regard se portait à nouveau sur Edlothia.

- Vous pouvez parler sans crainte, Thorin, lui assura Gandalf, ayant deviné ses pensées.

Edlothia savait qu'elle serait de trop, mais pas à ce point. Elle tenta de maintenir le regard froid que lui lançait le Nain mais elle abandonna bien vite. Ces yeux durs et hautains pouvaient faire taire n'importe quel homme.

- J'ai appris que mon père avait été vu errant dans les terres sauvages près du Pays de Dain, dit-il d'une voix si basse qu'Edlothia dut tendre discrètement l'oreille au maximum afin de couvrir le brouhaha de l'auberge.

Ses paroles étaient solennelles et son visage devenu attristé. Thorin avait l'air de ne pas avoir revu son père depuis longtemps. La jeune femme ignorait tout du Pays de Dain : peut-être une terre appartenant aux Nains ?

Gandalf et Thorin s'échangèrent un long regard, puis ce dernier reprit :

- J'y suis allé, mais aucune trace de lui.

La gorge de la jeune femme se serra à l'entente de ce triste récit. Gandalf remua légèrement à côté d'elle.

- Thorin, cela fait longtemps que ce que l'on entend à propos de Thrain ne sont que des rumeurs, déclara-t-il, d'un air grave qu'Edlothia ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie de cette révélation à peine sous-entendue. Thorin s'empressa de répliquer en insistant bien sur chacun de ses mots, s'avançant au-dessus de la table :

- Il est vivant, j'en suis convaincu.

Edlothia avait fini de se persuader qu'elle n'avait nullement sa place dans cette conversation. Ils parlaient de choses dont elle ignorait la véritable profondeur et l'histoire de Thorin semblait lourde à porter. Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle qui était une étrangère, d'entendre ce récit.

La serveuse débarqua à ce moment-là. Elle servit à Gandalf et sa « disciple » une chope de bière et une assiette remplie de ce qu'Edlothia identifia comme étant un énorme morceau de viande, la moitié d'une pomme de terre et… deux olives ? Son estomac ayant du mal à se contenter de deux assiettes de soupes en une journée et demie, elle se hâta de goûter à ce morceau de viande qui avait l'air bien costaud.

- Mon père est venu vous voir avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Thorin avait les yeux remplis d'espoir, attendant une nouvelle positive de la part de Gandalf.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ?

Edlothia mit son geste en suspens alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à goûter la viande. Elle regardait Gandalf à présent. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre et fut tellement déterminée qu'Edlothia en reposa son couvert au bord de l'assiette :

- Je l'ai exhorté à marcher sur Erebor, à rallier les Sept Armées des Nains, à détruire le Dragon et à reprendre la Montagne Solitaire.

Sa migraine palpita douloureusement à ses tempes : le flot d'informations était trop important, à croire que sa tête ne supportait pas de recevoir trop de nouvelles d'un seul coup. Erebor ? Les Sept Armées des Nains ? Un Dragon ? Et la Montagne Solitaire ? Ces noms lui étaient totalement inconnus. Elle aurait quelques questions à poser à Gandalf lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau seuls.

- Et je vous dis la même chose. Reprenez votre terre.

C'était davantage un ordre. Gandalf était effrayant ainsi, et Edlothia comprenait mieux pourquoi il était connu de beaucoup. En cet instant, il lui paraissait aussi imposant que Thorin Oakenshield, même si ces deux hommes ne dégageaient pas la même aura.

Le Nain se redressa sur sa chaise, levant le menton pour mieux observer Gandalf. Son allure nobiliaire s'en renforça davantage. Les deux protagonistes se fixaient du regard, enfermés dans une bulle de silence, tandis qu'Edlothia n'était plus qu'un personnage secondaire, engloutie dans les bruits de l'auberge. Elle commença à engloutir son repas, regagnant un peu de forces. Les aliments étaient durs mais goûteux.

Thorin empoigna sa chope de bière et lui dit ces mots pourtant si évidents :

- Notre rencontre n'est pas un hasard, Gandalf.

- Non, en effet.

Tandis que le Nain engloutissait quelques gorgées de bière, Gandalf, sans le quitter des yeux, poursuivit :

- La Montagne Solitaire me préoccupe, Thorin. Le Dragon y est installé depuis trop longtemps. Tôt ou tard, des esprits malveillants se tourneront vers Erebor.

Thorin l'écoutait très attentivement. Edlothia avait fini son assiette ; le ventre plein, elle se reconcentra pleinement dans la conversation, même si elle n'y avait pas sa place.

- J'ai rencontré des personnages peu recommandables lorsque j'ai emprunté le Chemin Vert. Ils m'ont pris pour un vagabond.

Tout comme il l'avait pris pour une jeune fille de l'air égarée avec ses vêtements déchirés.

- J'imagine qu'ils l'ont regretté, plaisanta sérieusement Thorin.

Gandalf sortit alors de sous sa cape – encore ? – un morceau de vieux parchemin jauni.

- L'un d'eux était porteur d'un message, dit Gandalf en le faisant glisser sur la table afin que tous puissent le voir de plus près.

Edlothia se pencha en avant pour mieux observer le vieux parchemin. Elle avait du mal à discerner les symboles dessinés sur la peau d'animal. Elle capta alors le regard noir que lui lança Thorin, comme s'il lui défendait d'y jeter un œil.

- C'est en langue noire, compléta Gandalf. Une promesse de paiement.

- Pour quoi ? demanda Thorin, vaguement étonné.

- Votre tête.

Edlothia eut un léger hoquet de surprise et dévisagea Thorin. Cette réponse eut un fort effet auprès du Nain qui semblait s'affaisser sur sa chaise. Une sourde inquiétude traversa l'espace d'un instant ses prunelles claires.

- Quelqu'un veut votre mort. Thorin, vous ne pouvez attendre plus longtemps. Vous êtes l'héritier du trône de Durin.

Thorin était bel et bien un roi, ou plutôt un roi dans une posture difficile de ce que la jeune femme pouvait comprendre derrière ces paroles énigmatiques. En effet, le ton employé par Gandalf, en plus du reste de la conversation, laissait entendre que Thorin n'avait pas encore accédé à ce trône.

A cette pensée, sa migraine s'intensifia. La douleur était comme des pierres s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. Edlothia massa discrètement ses tempes en tentant d'apaiser son mal. C'était agaçant, à la fin !

- Unissez les Armées des Nains, l'encouragea Gandalf. Ensemble, vous aurez la puissance pour reprendre Erebor. Imposez une réunion aux Sept Familles de Nains. Exigez qu'elles respectent leurs serments.

Le ton était péremptoire ; pourtant, Thorin répliqua, vindicatif :

- Les Sept Armées ont fait ce serment à celui qui brandit le Joyau du roi. _L'Arkenstone_.

Il avait chuchoté ce dernier mot comme s'il craignait qu'une oreille curieuse puisse l'entendre. Il appuya alors son regard sur Edlothia, la menaçant tacitement d'ébruiter quoique ce soit. Comment aurait-elle pu, elle qui ne savait rien ?

- C'est la seule chose qui les unira, reprit Thorin en reportant ses yeux sur le Magicien. Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, ce Joyau a été volé par Smaug !

Elle s'aperçut que Gandalf s'était retourné ; Edlothia vit deux hommes drapés d'habits noirs quitter l'auberge non sans leur avoir jeté un dernier regard assassin. Des hommes venus s'en prendre à Thorin ?

- Et si je vous aidais à le reprendre ?

La question alerta Edlothia. Elle darda Gandalf d'un regard inquiet : il voulait participer à une reconquête de territoire, vraisemblablement gardé par un Dragon, alors qu'il lui avait offert son aide pour sa mémoire ? Avait-il déjà oublié cette promesse ?

- Comment ? demanda Thorin, n'y croyant pas. L'Arkenstone se trouve aux confins du monde, enfouis sous les pattes d'un dragon cracheur de feu.

Edlothia déglutit.

- Oui, en effet, approuva Gandalf, le regard soudain malicieux. C'est pour cela qu'il va nous falloir un cambrioleur.

Le vieux magicien sourit. Thorin ne paraissait pas aussi amusé :

- Un cambrioleur ? Que voulez-vous entendre par là ? Connaitriez-vous une personne assez folle pour nous aider dans cette quête ?

- Tout à fait.

Thorin fit glisser son regard vers Edlothia, sourire aux lèvres :

- Serait-ce vous, disciple de Gandalf ?

Ses prunelles brillaient de moquerie. Le visage d'Edlothia s'assombrit face à cette pique à peine dissimulée :

- Je me prénomme Edlothia, Monsieur Thorin.

Aurait-elle dû dire Monseigneur Thorin Oakenshield ? Au vu du regard peu amène que lui lança le Nain, elle en conclut que oui.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas elle, intervint Gandalf, ayant senti la brusque tension monter entre eux. C'est une toute autre personne. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de vous rendre dans une semaine exactement, à compter de ce jour, dans la Comté. A Hobbitebourg pour être précis.

Thorin oublia l'insulte involontaire d'Edlothia et considéra le Magicien Gris, sourcils levés :

- La Comté ? Cet endroit perdu ne serait-il pas celui des Hobbits ?

- C'est exact.

Les Hobbits ? Encore un peuple qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais il devait représenter peu de choses pour Thorin, eu égard de sa voix goguenarde.

- Vous voulez vraiment faire appel à eux ? Ils ignorent tout de l'art de la guerre !

- Grand bien leur en fasse, rétorqua Gandalf, ne se laissant pas démonter par la remarque du Nain. Mais j'en connais un qui pourrait nous apporter une aide non négligeable, quoique vous puissiez en dire.

Thorin soupira, vaincu.

- Très bien, faites donc, Gandalf. Je vous fais confiance. J'ai mieux à faire que de débattre au sujet de l'habileté légendaire des Hobbits au combat.

- Alors, je crois que nous en avons terminé, conclut Gandalf, souriant. Il vous suffira, une fois arrivé à Hobbitebourg, d'atteindre la colline la plus élevée et de prêter garde aux signes sur la porte.

Le vieil homme ne changeait pas ses bonnes habitudes en matière de mystère, laissant le flou embrumer l'esprit du Nain. Il s'apprêta à entamer enfin son repas, qui devait être bien froid à présent, lorsqu'il déclara :

- Au fait, Edlothia nous accompagnera.

Il avait dit cela dans une simplicité débordante d'espièglerie. Edlothia écarquilla les yeux tandis que Thorin s'étouffa dans sa bière.

- Je vous demande pardon, Gan… Maître Gandalf ? se reprit-elle au dernier moment, abasourdie.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! renchérit le Nain, toussant difficilement.

Le Magicien semblait content de son effet, ce qui était loin d'être le cas d'Edlothia. Où avait-il la tête ?

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire !

- Exactement ! rajouta Thorin en abattant violemment sa chope de bière sur la table dont quelques gouttes s'échappèrent.

- Au contraire, ma chère. Nous ne sommes pas de trop pour déloger un Dragon de sa tanière dorée.

Elle plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, elle en était persuadée.

- Voyez-vous, Thorin, Edlothia est une Magicienne et je compte bien l'emmener au sein de notre future Compagnie.

- Maitre Gandalf, si je puis me permettre, je ne suis qu'une simple novice en la matière, mentit-elle afin de paraitre plus crédible aux yeux du Nain.

- Cette aventure sera donc pour vous un apprentissage, lui répondit Gandalf avant de manger une bouchée de viande.

Se battre contre un Dragon ? Elle préférait largement retrouver sa mémoire plutôt que de risquer sa vie inutilement en tombant au combat. Elle ne savait pas se battre, non de non !

- Vous êtes sérieux, Gandalf ? J'ai dû mal à croire qu'une jeune humaine puisse survivre en-dehors de son foyer.

La réponse d'Edlothia fusa alors sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse davantage, emportée dans une colère vive :

- Je n'ai pas de foyer, _Monseigneur_ Thorin Oakenshield, siffla-t-elle.

Le Nain n'en revint pas lui-même et ne sut que répondre. Il lança à Gandalf un regard surpris, mais ce dernier n'y répondit pas. Etait-il furieux contre elle ? Edlothia n'avait pu s'en empêcher alors que ce Nain, qui ne connaissait rien d'elle, se permettait de la juger uniquement sur son sexe.

- C'est ma condition pour que je vous offre mon aide, Thorin, gronda Gandalf. Mon élève contre mon bâton.

Edlothia était indignée : elle n'était pas une vulgaire marchandise ! Mais cette menace fut très bien prise au sérieux par le Nain qui soupira en levant les mains dans un signe de paix :

- Très bien, Gandalf. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais sachez que cette jeune fille sera sous votre entière et unique responsabilité, au même titre que ce… cambrioleur.

- Cela me convient.

Thorin se leva alors, sonnant la fin de leur entrevue. Il empoigna son épée et observa les deux Magiciens de toute sa hauteur… ou du moins, sa hauteur de Nain, car Edlothia constata à son plus grand étonnement que Thorin était de petite taille. Elle devait le dépasser au moins d'une tête !

- Nous nous reverrons dans une semaine, conclut-il.

Il leur adressa à chacun un bref hochement de la tête, apposant par là-même un signe de respect à la jeune femme. Pourtant, il ne quitta pas l'auberge puisqu'il se dirigea vers des escaliers situés au fond de la salle. Certainement qu'il partirait de Bree au petit matin.

Edlothia se tourna vivement vers le Magicien, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Ils devaient s'expliquer sur beaucoup de points, et elle ne garantit pas qu'elle serait agréable…

**Alors… si je viens encore vous embêter ici, c'est juste pour éclaircir quelques points concernant ma fiction. Au départ, je ne souhaitais pas le faire, mais je me suis finalement dis que cela vous permettra peut-être de comprendre mon cheminement de penser concernant **_**L'Etrangère d'Ennor**_**. Je développe ainsi trois points dans ma fiction :**

**La vision d'une amnésique dans le monde de Tolkien (vous l'aurez compris)**

**L'entretien d'un long mystère autour d'Edlothia (il vous faudra beaucoup de patience ^^)**

**Mon point de vue sur certaines conceptions des mentalités (mais je ne peux vous en dire davantage au risque de dévoiler certains aspects de l'histoire)**

**Je ne sais pas vraiment si cela vous a aidé d'une quelconque manière, mais je pense que vous savez ainsi où je vais et pourquoi j'y vais. Tout ceci – la perte de mémoire ainsi que certains indices que je disperse un peu partout – n'est pas anodin et doit aboutir à quelque chose.**

**Hm… je suis aussi énigmatique que Gandalf ! XD si vous avez de quelconques remarques ou questions (auxquelles je peux répondre bien sûr), n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour ça !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

1 Après maintes hésitations, j'ai choisi de conserver la version originale des noms (à savoir anglaise pour reprendre Tolkien), donc ici, Thorin Oakenshield pour Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.


	6. Choix

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !**

**La barre des 750 vues a été passée ! Je suis vraiment très contente et remercie tous mes lecteurs (même si, je vous assure, un petit commentaire fait vraiment plaisir à l'auteure :D). Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point cela me comble ! **

**En ce premier dimanche du mois de mai, je remercie en particulier La plume d'Elena, Miki99 et AsdeCoeur ! :D**

**Donc, ce chapitre était à la base deux chapitres que j'ai fait fusionner sur bon conseil de Casimirette53. L'action n'est guère au rendez-vous car c'est un chapitre de transition, mais je vous assure que par la suite, vous rencontrerez des personnages familiers. Disons que les chapitres suivent la vie d'Edlothia et que je suis attentive à ce détail.**

**Je suis honteuse de vous annoncer ceci, mais je suis contrainte de supprimer mes titres en sindarin. Je ne possède pas assez de vocabulaire pour me permettre de titrer mes chapitres en sindarin, donc je vais choisir des noms… français ! Dès que j'arrive à comprendre comment on fait pour modifier, je change le titre de mes premiers chapitres !**

**Et bien écoutez, je crois que je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, donc je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part Edlothia.**

**CHAPITRE 6 : Choix**

- Je crains ne pas avoir tout compris de cette soirée, Gandalf.

Edlothia regardait le vieil homme d'un air grave. Elle attendait un bon nombre d'explications mais préférait attendre qu'elles sortent elles-mêmes de la bouche de Gandalf.

Ce dernier avait pris son temps pour finir son repas. L'auberge du Poney Fringant commençait à se vider. Elle ignorait quelle heure il était mais la lune devait être haut dans le ciel. La pluie tombait dehors et émettait un son monocorde à l'intérieur des murs. Quelques buveurs étaient encore attablés et certains racontaient des blagues graveleuses d'une voix forte. L'odeur de l'alcool emplissait définitivement la salle maintenant que la nourriture n'était plus servie.

Gandalf se leva soudain, refusant manifestement de lui répondre pour l'instant. Elle resta assise, attendant qu'il ne termine ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle savait qu'il répondrait à ses questions, tôt ou tard.

Edlothia contempla la flamme de la bougie posée sur la table. Elle brûlait intensément mais vacillait fébrilement lorsque la porte d'entrée de l'auberge s'ouvrait parfois, laissant un souffle glacial pénétrer dans la chaleur du lieu. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendrait dans cette future quête, mais son destin semblait y être désormais lié. Et scellé. Edlothia espérait juste qu'elle continuerait de briller comme cette flamme et qu'elle ne s'éteindrait pas. Qu'elle n'oublierait pas pourquoi elle portait ce prénom donné par Gandalf.

_Pour retrouver sa mémoire perdue._

Gandalf réapparut soudain à ses côtés.

- Suivez-moi, lui intima-t-il, le ton dur. J'ai loué deux chambres pour cette nuit.

Et il repartit vers le même escalier que Thorin avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant (ou des heures ?), sans même l'attendre. Il s'appuyait sur son immense bâton et avançait vite. Edlothia ne tarda pas à le suivre. Elle monta les marches, talonnant de près Gandalf. Elle le suivit dans le couloir boisé qui s'ouvrit à eux. Il passait rapidement devant les portes, cherchant apparemment leur numéro de chambre. Il s'arrête soudain au bout de l'allée, clé à la main.

- Votre chambre est le numéro huit. Je suis juste à côté.

Les numéros inscrits sur les battants de porte, ciselés dans le bois, étaient inconnus à la jeune femme, qui de toute manière n'y voyait pas grand-chose.

- Pour le moment, nous allons rester dans la mienne, si vous le voulez bien.

« _Pour discuter_ » pensa immédiatement Edlothia. La nuit allait être bien courte tant sa tête fourmillait d'interrogations assoiffées de réponses.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre louée par le vieil homme. La pièce était petite et sombre. Gandalf alluma une petite bougie posée sur une table en bois carrée. Edlothia put constater que la chambre était tout aussi de faible dimension. Aucune décoration, aucun superflu : un lit sommaire drapé de blanc, un seau rempli d'eau posé au sol à proximité et ladite table accompagnée de deux chaises sur le point de s'écrouler.

Gandalf l'invita d'un signe de main à prendre place et la jeune femme s'assit sagement, patiente. Le vieil homme ôta son grand chapeau bleu et le posa sur le lit ainsi que son bâton. Puis il vint prendre place à ses côtés. Edlothia retrouva l'éclat de sérieux qui la rassurait tant dans les prunelles du magicien.

- Posez-moi toutes les questions que vous souhaitez. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. Nous avons toute la nuit, si ce n'est plus.

Maintenant, c'était lui qui attendait ses interrogations. Tout compte fait, cela permettrait à Edlothia de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées confuses.

- Tout d'abord Gandalf, sachez que mon état d'esprit est loin d'être apaisé. Cela fait deux jours que je me suis réveillée dans le bois de Chet, et j'apprends que je dois participer à une aventure dangereuse dans laquelle je n'ai nullement ma place. Au risque de paraître égoïste, ma « mission » [elle mima des guillemets avec ses doigts] consiste à retrouver la mémoire, pas à me battre contre un dragon.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, le regard posé distraitement sur la bougie.

- J'ignore si vous avez déjà ressenti cette sensation, Gandalf. Lorsque vous n'êtes plus vous-mêmes. Lorsque vous avez l'impression d'être dans la peau d'une autre. J'ai l'impression qu'une autre personne sommeille en moi. Des fois, je sens qu'elle tente de percer les limbes de l'oubli, et la douleur qu'elle laisse ne semble jamais prendre fin.

- Vous faites référence à votre malaise de tout à l'heure ?

Edlothia hocha la tête. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait posé la première fois les yeux sur Thorin Oakenshield, un grand trouble l'avait saisi, perturbant ses sens et plongeant son esprit dans de sombres chemins, comme si on cherchait à la guider quelque part. Comme si… quelqu'un lui envoyait des signaux.

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Gandalf, pleine de volonté.

- Je dois retrouver ma mémoire. C'est une nécessité qui m'est vitale. Alors… je ne me sens pas prête à participer à une quête périlleuse durant laquelle je serai inutile.

- Je comprends votre situation, Edlothia, même si je n'ai moi-même jamais eu à subir ce fléau. Mais sachez mon avis : vous devez participer à cette Compagnie.

Edlothia écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sa voix vacilla sous la colère :

- Mais enfin, j'ai l'impression que mes propos ne vous atteignent pas ! Je viens de vous dire que…

Gandalf leva soudain une main devant lui, lui intimant de se taire.

- Je sais ce que vous avez dit. Et je sais également ce que je vous dis à mon tour : vous devez prendre part à la quête.

- Pourquoi, dans ce cas ? s'emporta-t-elle, énervée de ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir le Magicien Gris.

- Tout simplement pour vous aider à retrouver la mémoire.

La jeune femme s'enfonça sur la chaise, décontenancée. Etait-il utile de préciser qu'elle avait encore mal à la tête ?

- Expliquez-moi, Gandalf, souffla-t-elle, à bout de forces. Je ne comprends guère vos desseins, quels qu'ils soient.

Le vieil homme s'approcha au-dessus de la table, s'appuyant sur ses avant-coudes et nouant ses doigts entre eux.

- Voyez-vous, très chère Edlothia, j'ai grand espoir que le long chemin que la Compagnie empruntera vous aidera à combler le vide laissé par votre mémoire défaillante. Je ne puis à moi-seul vous aider dans votre but, comprenez bien ceci.

Le tonnerre gronda à l'extérieur, faisant vibrer les murs. Edlothia buvait chaque parole, chaque mot prononcé par Gandalf, tout simplement car son destin en dépendait.

- Je dois aider Thorin à reprendre son trône, reprit Gandalf, l'air grave. Je ne puis rester à vos côtés. Bien sûr, vous pouvez choisir de ne pas m'accompagner et de tenter de retrouver votre mémoire en vous appuyant sur l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le visage de la rousse se tordit spontanément dans une drôle de grimace : quitter Gandalf ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. En fait, cette option l'effrayait : le Magicien Gris avait su la protéger et l'aider, et il était hors de question pour elle de quitter son aura bienfaisante. La jeune femme se rendit alors compte de ses pensées à la limite du possessif envers le vieil homme.

- Je puis vous assurer, Edlothia, dit celui-ci d'un ton soudain très solennel, que vous en apprendrez plus sur vous-même en voyageant à nos côtés. Je suis convaincu que les réponses que vous cherchez vous seront apportées au cours de ce périple.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certain ? demanda-t-elle, indécise.

- Les voyages sont comme un ouvrage que l'on feuillette : à chaque nouvelle page que l'on tourne, une nouvelle histoire s'écrit et des surprises inattendues peuvent surgir là où on ne les attend pas.

Edlothia soupira, à moitié convaincue par les énigmes du vieil homme.

- J'ai jusqu'au matin pour décider, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jusque dans une semaine, ne vous avancez pas trop vite, la rassura-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, plus hésitante que jamais. Néanmoins, sa soif de questions était loin d'être étanchée…

- En quoi consiste exactement cette quête, Gandalf ? Je voudrais éviter de vous emplir le crâne de mille questions, mais j'ai besoin d'une multitude de précisions, vous pouvez vous en douter.

Gandalf hocha la tête, patient.

- J'ai bien compris que cette aventure était tout sauf pacifique. Ce Nain, Thorin Oakenshield, doit aller récupérer son trône volé par un Dragon. Cela me semble loin d'être une tâche aisée, même si j'ignore exactement à quoi ressemble un Dragon… Racontez-moi tout, Gandalf. J'ai toute la nuit.

Le Magicien s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise et sortit sa vieille pipe en bois. Il l'alluma et commença à tirer doucement dessus.

- Thorin Oakenshield est légitimement roi d'_Erebor_, l'appellation sindarine pour désigner dans le langage courant : la Montagne Solitaire. Cette Montagne se situe au-delà des Monts de la Forêt, à une centaine de kilomètres vers l'Est.

Gandalf joua un instant avec une veloute de fumée qui sortait avec sa pipe, faisant apparaitre ainsi une haute colline faite de brume, pareille à un spectre surgi d'anciens temps. Edlothia l'observait, fascinée et transportée par le récit du magicien.

- Thorin descend en ligne directe de la lignée prestigieuse de Durin. Mais il y a de cela plus de deux cents ans, un dragon nommé Smaug, attiré par la richesse réunie par le père et le grand-père de Thorin, débarqua à _Erebor_ et en chassa les Nains qui s'y étaient installés depuis des décennies.

A ce moment-là, la fumée prit la forme d'une créature à l'aspect diabolique, faite d'ailes et de pattes griffues. La lueur de la bougie jetait sur cette bête des reflets orangés, donnant davantage l'impression que ce « cracheur de feu », pour reprendre les mots de Thorin, était animé et allait souffler une gerbe de feu dans la chambre de l'auberge.

- Son père disparu et son grand-père tué au cours d'une autre bataille, continua Gandalf, Thorin a été contraint de fuir avec ceux qui restaient de son peuple et trouva refuge chez les Hommes, le temps de se renforcer. Le temps de pouvoir reprendre ce qui est son dû. La Montagne Solitaire.

Edlothia visualisait dans son esprit une haute Montagne, éblouissante et prospère, sauvagement attaquée par ce monstre. Elle imaginait ce Nain majestueux, couvert d'or et d'argent, contraint de fuir avec son peuple, affaibli et amère d'avoir perdu sa terre. Tout comme elle était amère de ne savoir qui elle était.

D'ailleurs, le Nain semblait avoir perdu ses proches parents : qu'en était-il de son propre foyer ? Avait-elle des parents qui l'attendaient, meurtris par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse de ne revoir leur fille rentrer à la maison ? Cette révélation finit d'accabler l'humeur d'Edlothia : les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux mais elle fit un effort incroyable pour empêcher l'eau salée de dévaler ses joues.

Un soupir, chargé de pensées douloureuses et de grande lassitude, franchit lourdement ses lèvres : elle n'avait rien à faire dans une aventure aussi dangereuse ! Elle ne put cacher à son interlocuteur son désarroi et sa peur :

- Croyez-vous que je puisse vous être d'une quelconque aide, Gandalf ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Vous accompagner pour retrouver ma mémoire est une chose. Combattre un dragon en est une autre.

- Vous avez clairement dit être une magicienne et je vous crois sur parole.

- Mais on n'est même pas sûr que cela soit vrai ! renchérit-elle. J'ai dit ça comme j'aurais pu dire que… j'étais une guerrière ! ou une grande voyageuse !

- Rien n'est dû au hasard. Croyez en vous et vous vous souviendrez d'avoir été une magicienne dans votre vie.

Elle soupira bruyamment en se levant d'un coup, énervée. La chaise racla bruyamment derrière elle.

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr de tout cela ? Qui ne vous dit pas que non seulement je serai un fardeau pour cette Compagnie, mais qu'en plus ma mémoire ne sera pas rétablie ?

- Vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple jeune fille égarée, Edlothia. Votre tenue, les lieux que vous avez mentionnés par le passé… ces éléments m'indiquent que vous n'êtes pas une femme ordinaire. Vous cachez un secret, quelque part enfoui en vous, qui fait que vous n'êtes pas une simple maitresse de maison destinée aux fourneaux.

Edlothia remua le nez, vexée.

- Est-ce une manie chez vous de considérer les femmes autrement que comme des maitresses de maison ?

- Une grande majorité des femmes consacrent leurs vies à leurs rôles de mère et d'épouse. Rares sont celles qui prennent l'épée pour combattre ou la plume pour écrire. Navré de vous l'apprendre.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas dans la chambre, les yeux baissés sur la pointe de ses pieds, guidée par la seule lumière de la bougie. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle sentait que Gandalf avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais elle s'entêtait à trouver une excuse valable pour le contredire. Elle serait un fardeau pour cette Compagnie, cela était certain ! Elle ne savait pas se battre et ignorait si son corps était habitué aux longues marches…

Edlothia s'arrêta soudain. Son cœur tapait fort dans sa poitrine. Depuis que Gandalf avait entamé son récit sur la reconquête d'Erebor, une drôle de sensation s'était emparée d'elle. Edlothia avait tenté de l'étouffer vainement, à présent que ses entrailles se nouaient d'une étrange… excitation ? Elle avait envie de participer à cette aventure folle et risquée. Elle en avait conscience à présent, alors qu'elle dévisageait Gandalf d'un air perdu et qu'elle se remémorait la tenue de voyageur de Thorin ainsi que les formes prises par les veloutes de fumées. Ses jambes en tremblaient tant l'ardeur gagnait son cœur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Comme si, par le passé, Edlothia avait déjà vécu une telle aventure. Comme si elle souhaitait aujourd'hui renouveler l'expérience. Fut-elle dans sa vie antérieure une femme enclin aux voyages et périples en tous genres ?

- Je vais tenter de gagner le sommeil, Gandalf, lui annonça-t-elle, embrouillée. La nuit apportera peut-être la réponse à mes hésitations.

- Je ne peux vous conseiller que cela, dit Gandalf en se levant à son tour, guettant ses gestes d'un œil inquisiteur.

Il lui tendit une clé.

- Pour votre chambre, éclaira-t-il.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et s'avança vers la porte. Alors que sa main avait enserré la poignée, la voix de Gandalf s'éleva :

- Soyez prudente. Les auberges ne sont pas des lieux fréquentés habituellement par des jeunes femmes. Ne faites pas de mauvaise rencontre.

Edlothia ouvrit la porte et lui dit dans l'entrebâillement :

- Merci pour tout, Gandalf.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et la jeune femme referma le battant doucement. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre et s'enferma à double-tour. Nulle lumière n'était utile pour comprendre que la chambre était le parfait miroir de celle qu'occupait le Magicien Gris.

Edlothia se frotta le visage à plusieurs reprises : elle était trop épuisée pour penser davantage. Les jambes tremblantes, la tête occupée par les angoisses du choix que lui imposait Gandalf, elle s'empressa de retirer ses bottes de cuir et s'affala toute habillée sur le lit. Elle rabattit les couvertures sur son corps avec le vif désir de s'endormir au plus. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à la gagner, mais les larmes contenues s'échappèrent de ses paupières. Si quelqu'un en Terre du Milieu pouvait lire les larmes des hommes, alors il y aurait lu la détresse d'une jeune femme désirant âprement la présence de ses parents : la douceur de la main d'une mère caressant la joue de son enfant et les paroles rassurantes d'un père, annonciatrices d'un lendemain heureux.

Trois coups durs frappés contre la porte de bois réveillèrent Edlothia en sursaut. Allongée sur le ventre, elle se redressa difficilement sur les coudes. Sa vue était embrumée. Ses paupières encore lourdes lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Ses yeux gonflés par les pleurs de la veille lui rappelèrent les lugubres pensées qui hantaient son esprit, comme une trace indélébile marquée au fer rouge.

La chambre, qui ne comportait pas de fenêtre, était plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Toutefois, un rai de lumière jaillissait de sous la porte. Edlothia glissa ses jambes hors des draps et se dirigea vers le battant. Son corps fut pris de frissonnements lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le plancher glacé. Elle chercha la poignée à tâtons.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à travers la porte d'une voix pâteuse.

- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ! s'exclama avec évidence Gandalf de l'autre côté de la porte. Ouvrez-moi je vous prie.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle obéit et tourna la clé dans la serrure. La tête du vieil homme apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. La lumière du jour éclaira brutalement ses yeux et elle dut s'en protéger de la main. Le Magicien lui tendit un sac :

- Je vous ai procuré de nouveaux vêtements et un sac de voyage. Je vous veux prête dans dix minutes au rez-de-chaussée. Et conservez votre ancienne tenue !

Sans plus de cérémonie, il referma la porte et la pénombre reprit ses droits dans la chambre. Ne voulant pas être en retard au risque d'attiser la colère du magicien, Edlothia posa précipitamment le sac sur la table en bois, unique meuble de la chambre si l'on excluait le lit, et alluma une bougie avec un long bâtonnet apposé à côté pour cet effet. Une faible lumière projeta ses ombres contre les murs. Edlothia ouvrit le sac fermé d'un lacet et en sortit les différents contenus. Gandalf lui avait offert un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une longue tunique aux manches longues de la même teinte.

Edlothia ne perdit pas une minute, ignorant à quelle vitesse le temps s'écoulait, et partit se laver du mieux qu'elle le put grâce au seau d'eau, aperçu la veille, installé dans le fond de la chambre. Elle retira ses vêtements déchirés et tachetés de sang, et se passa une éponge gorgée d'eau sur chaque pore de sa peau. Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait se laver encore, alors elle décida d'en profiter ici le plus possible.

Elle frotta chaque grain de terre, chaque tache de sang séché qui parcourait son épiderme, et s'attarda tout particulièrement sur sa blessure au coude. Enlevant le bandage de fortune que lui avait fait Gandalf, légèrement teint de rouge, elle lava la plaie avec douceur des picotements la firent néanmoins grimacer. La jeune femme s'aperçut que sa blessure avait désormais meilleure mine. Afin de se faire une nouvelle protection, elle décida d'arracher une bande verte qui constituait une décoration originale sur ses anciens habits afin de nouer son coude d'un tissu neuf et propre.

En passant l'éponge sur chaque recoin de sa morphologie, Edlothia constata avec une certaine appréhension la maigreur dont souffrait sa constitution : elle sentait ses os saillir sous sa peau ! S'était-elle mal nourrie ces derniers temps ou était-ce simplement son poids habituel ? A la vue des serveuses bien en chairs qui travaillaient à l'auberge du Poney Fringant, c'était sûrement la disciple de Gandalf qui faisait tâche d'huile.

Elle se rémora alors la conservation de la veille avec le Magicien Gris. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps pour se décider, malgré ses nombreuses hésitations nocturnes: elle suivrait Thorin Oakenshield et l'aiderait à reprendre son trône. Elle ne pouvait se cacher une chose : elle était morte de peur à l'idée de participer à cette folle aventure. Toutefois, Gandalf avait su la convaincre avec les mots justes : voyager, découvrir de nouveaux paysages et des personnes inconnues ne pourraient que l'aider à récolter des informations, aussi infimes soient-elles. Quelqu'un était bien au courant en Terre du Milieu d'où elle venait ! De toute manière, elle n'avait aucun point de départ pour débuter de nouvelles recherches, alors autant bénéficier de la protection d'une troupe de Nains pour la guider dans la recherche de son passé.

La jeune femme laissa l'éponge couler au fond du seau : certainement que quelqu'un allait changer l'eau une fois qu'elle aurait quitté l'auberge. Elle s'habilla avec les nouveaux vêtements achetés par Gandalf et constata avec joie qu'ils épousaient à merveille sa taille. Le vieil homme l'avait très bien cernée en peu de temps. Les formes de ces habits s'adaptaient parfaitement à son corps et lui permettront de marcher longtemps, voire de combattre, sans aucune gêne. Non pas que ses précédents vêtements ne lui convenaient guère, mais les différentes déchirures et la saleté qui les imprégnaient ne rendaient pas ses déplacements confortables. Elle enfila ses bottes de cuir en vitesse – le Magicien n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui en procurer d'autres – , enfourna son ancienne tenue dans son sac et quitta la chambre sans demander son reste.

La lumière du jour qui illuminait le couloir rendait l'auberge moins sombre et miteuse. Edlothia descendit l'escalier rapidement et chercha des yeux Gandalf. Elle le trouva attablé à au même endroit qu'hier, dos à elle.

Gandalf se retourna en l'entendant approcher.

- Il va falloir vous habituer aux nuits courtes, Edlothia, la sermonna-t-il, le ton néanmoins léger.

- Pourquoi ? Est-il si tard que cela ?

- Oh, il n'est que midi passé, répondit-il en souriant.

Edlothia ouvrit les yeux ronds, surprise d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Elle devait avouer que le lit était plus confortable que le sol dur d'une charrette en mouvement.

- Je vous ai commandé un encas, lui dit Gandalf en lui présentant une assiette. Nous partirons dès que vous aurez fini. Si bien entendu vous acceptez de me suivre.

La réponse fusa aussitôt :

- Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, les vêtements que vous m'avez offerts me vont à merveille, je m'y sens mieux. Je suis prête pour cette aventure !

Elle leva le poing en signe de victoire, consciente d'être naïve par rapport aux véritables enjeux qui entouraient la quête du Nain. Gandalf rit doucement en fumant sa pipe. Edlothia se calma un peu et expliqua ses doutes au Magicien Gris :

- Vous savez, je n'ai guère envie d'aller tuer un Dragon et de voyager dans des contrées lointaines et instables, mais… vous avez raison sur toute la ligne. Je serai idiote et insouciante de refuser une telle offre car ma situation est trop précaire pour que j'envisage des projets audacieux à moi-seule.

- Je suis bien de votre avis, approuva Gandalf. De toute manière, vous avez une semaine pour décider quelle route vous allez emprunter à l'avenir.

Edlothia opina de la tête et mangea avec grand appétit son petit-déjeuner composé d'un gros morceau de pain, de beurre et d'une tranche de cochon (ou alors était-ce du sanglier ?).

Son repas rapidement englouti, Gandalf et son élève quittèrent l'auberge et retournèrent à la charrette. Elle était gardée depuis la veille par l'homme que Gandalf avait payé. Le cheval était sagement attaché à une clôture en bois à l'intérieur d'une petite cour. L'homme, en apercevant le Magicien tout de gris vêtu, libéra prestement l'animal et le guida jusqu'à eux. Il leur dit alors ces mots qui alarmèrent immédiatement le jeune femme :

- Prenez garde si vous faites route à l'est. Le corps d'un étrange homme a été retrouvé dans le bois de Chet. Nul ne sait d'où il vient à ce qu'on raconte car il porte un accoutrement étranger à ces lieux. Une armure, voilà sa protection qui n'a pu le protéger de coups mortels ! Alors soyez prudents si vous ne souhaitez croiser le chemin de son mystérieux tueur.

Gandalf et son élève se jetèrent un regard long de commentaires. Le vieil homme remercia le gardien pour son avertissement et les deux voyageurs purent alors quitter la ville de Bree par la route de l'ouest, animée par les rumeurs des conversations et les passants s'affairant autour des marchands qui vendaient leurs étalages. Sûrement ici que Gandalf lui avait acheté ses vêtements.

Au fur et à mesure que le cheval avançait, les bruits de la ville furent remplacés par le silence de la nature. Edlothia n'entendait plus que les roues de la charrette martelant le chemin de terre, les gazouillements de quelques oiseaux et le bruissement de l'herbe ondulant sous le vent. Le décor des anciennes bâtisses quittèrent son champ de vision pour revêtir un paysage verdoyant baigné de lumière.

- J'ignore qui est cet homme retrouvé mort, mais il se peut que c'est vous qui l'ayez… commença le Magicien Gris, pensif.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi !

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Le ton de Gandalf s'était fait plus dur, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire.

- On ne sera peut-être jamais qui est l'auteur de ce meurtre, mais attendez-vous à de lourdes révélations une fois vos souvenirs retrouvés.

Edlothia hocha la tête à contrecœur. Elle n'avait rien d'une meurtrière ! Elle sentait trop de gentillesse au fond de son être pour lever une arme sur qui que ce soit. La pensée même qu'elle ait pu plonger une lame dans le corps d'un autre la révulsa et lui donna la nausée.

Le paysage enchanteur que la charrette traversait apaisa progressivement les tensions de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa aller à fermer les yeux et écouter les murmures de la nature autour d'elle. Elle préférait ces instants de tranquillité auprès de Gandalf au brouhaha de la ville. Très bientôt, elle ne pourrait certainement plus goûter à ces moments.

- Nous nous rendons dans la Comté, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, afin de changer de sujet. Pouvez-vous me décrire cet endroit ? Est-ce aussi beau qu'en ces lieux ?

- Mieux que vous ne puissiez l'imaginer. Peu de gens ignorent que la Comté existe et ceux qui la connaissent considèrent que ses habitants sont des idiots.

Le sérieux de Gandalf tranchait avec ses propos insultants.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Les Hobbits, qui habitent cette région, sont un peuple paisible travaillant la terre et ne s'occupant pas d'autres choses que de cette terre. Comme ils ne sont que très rarement confrontés aux temps de guerre, les gens considèrent qu'ils ne sont pas dignes d'intérêt.

- Ce raisonnement est totalement stupide ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Et je suis bien de votre avis, assura Gandalf. Les Hobbits sont un peuple fort aimable et courageux, sur lequel beaucoup devraient prendre exemple. Je les ai toujours trouvés surprenants.

Edlothia sourit, attendrie par la bonté manifeste de Gandalf envers ce peuple. Elle-même sentait qu'elle allait bien apprécier ces personnes, que Thorin Oakenshield avait ostensiblement dénigrées. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas revue à l'auberge il avait dû quitter Bree très tôt durant la nuit.

- A quoi ressemblent les Hobbits ?

- Ils sont d'une taille encore plus petite que celle des Nains. Ce sont des gens pleins de vie et maniant parfaitement l'art de fumer la pipe.

Il avait dit cela en riant légèrement. Edlothia sourit :

- Vous avez l'air d'aimer cela.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea-t-il, se tournant vers elle.

- La pipe.

Il éclata franchement de rire et ses épaules qui tressautaient incitèrent le cheval à accélérer la cadence, croyant qu'on lui donnait un ordre. Gandalf tira alors sur les rennes, le calmant d'un « Ho ! » puissant. Edlothia ria à son tour, amusée par l'ébranlement de l'animal.

- Je vois qu'elle vous met dans de drôles d'état.

- L'herbe à pipe est une plante cultivée par les Hobbits depuis maintenant plus d'un siècle. C'est la meilleure culture de tabac que je connaisse, lui expliqua-t-il avec un clin-d'œil.

Edlothia vit alors une forêt se dresser à quelques cinq cents mètres d'eux.

- Nous allons devoir la traverser ? demanda-t-elle en la désignant du doigt.

- La Vieille Forêt ? Non, ma chère, nous allons la contourner et passer par le Pont de Brandevin. Il nous faudra bien quelques jours pour atteindre Hobbitebourg, notre destination.

Ces quelques jours passèrent avec une lenteur délectable aux yeux d'Edlothia. Plus aucune pluie n'était tombée depuis leur séjour à l'auberge et elle put profiter de la chaleur bienfaisante du soleil. La charrette avançait à son rythme, parcourant l'immensité de verdure éternelle. Il s'agissait là du décor magique de la Comté, et Edlothia avait hâte de rencontrer les Hobbits.

Ils s'arrêtaient deux fois par jour pour faire une pause avant de reprendre la route sereinement. Ils s'abritaient la nuit et dormaient à la belle étoile. Le vieil homme avait fait ses provisions au marché de Bree et Edlothia pouvait goûter à des saveurs variées comme la pomme de Chet ou le pain pétri par les moulins de Bree, des spécialités locales. Gandalf lui racontait quelques anecdotes amusantes sur les Hobbits qu'elle écoutait attentivement. La jeune femme avait vraiment l'impression d'oublier ses soucis dans ce cadre charmeur.

Au sixième jour, le Jour de Valar ainsi que Gandalf le lui avait appris, la charrette approcha du Pont de Brandevin. Edlothia fut surprise de constater qu'il était gardé par deux personnes de petites tailles. Une tour en bois avait été érigée là et était surmontée d'un clocher, certainement pour donner l'alarme en cas de danger. Or, Gandalf ne lui avait-il pas dit que la Comté était en paix ?

Le magicien fit arrêter la charrette à quelques mètres des gardiens. Edlothia supposa rapidement que c'étaient des Hobbits au regard de leur petite taille. Mais elle était étonnée de remarquer qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants : ce n'était pas une tâche à attribuer à de jeunes gens !

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda celui de droite sur un ton suspect.

Edlothia écarquilla les yeux : cet enfant avait la voix d'un homme mûr ! Comment cela était-il possible ?

- Je me nomme Gandalf, se présenta ce dernier en abaissant légèrement son haut chapeau en signe de politesse.

La réponse fit tout de suite son effet chez les deux Hobbits puisqu'ils se lancèrent un regard surpris.

- Gandalf ? Comme Gandalf, le maître des feux d'artifices ? dit le premier.

- Et comme celui qui raconte toujours des histoires qui n'existent pas ? continua le second.

Edlothia retint un rire et toussa discrètement : cette curieuse image était tellement éloignée de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre de lui depuis leur rencontre ! Où était le magicien qui faisait peur à ses ennemis et qui tenait tête sans difficulté à Thorin Oakenshield ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, confirma-t-il, retenant difficilement l'amusement qui secouait le coin de ses lèvres.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu en nos terres ! reprit le premier Hobbit.

- Je voulais me reposer et faire ainsi profiter ma jeune élève de votre air pur.

D'un commun accord, les deux Hobbits s'écartèrent afin de laisser passer la charrette. Gandalf les remercia d'un bref signe de la main. Les deux enfants s'inclinèrent, et Edlothia les salua en courbant l'échine.

L'étroitesse du pont était tout juste ajustée à la taille de la charrette. Il était construit en pierres blanches résistantes. L'écoulement du fleuve situé juste en-dessous caressait les oreilles d'Edlothia.

- Pourquoi gardent-ils ce pont, Gandalf ? questionna-t-elle.

- Le Pont de Brandevin se situe sur la Grande route de l'est. Il était gardé en temps de guerre il y a fort longtemps mais les Hobbits ont décidé d'en poursuivre la surveillance afin de réguler le flux d'étrangers, bien rare de nos jours.

Gandalf devait être une connaissance de confiance pour que les deux Hobbits l'eussent laissé traverser le pont aussi facilement.

- Pourquoi ces enfants ont-ils une voix d'homme ?

- Ce ne sont pas des enfants, ma chère, rectifia Gandalf, mais bel et bien des adultes. Les Hobbits vieillissent très lentement et donnent toujours l'apparence d'enfants en raison de leurs petites tailles et de leur absence totale de poils.

- Oh…

Ces jeunes gens étaient donc imberbes ! Incroyable ! Elle avait encore tant de choses à apprendre !

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit à proximité du pont. Gandalf lui avait assuré qu'ils arriveraient dans le village au lendemain. Une semaine se sera ainsi écoulée et Edlothia retrouverait Thorin Oakenshield. Elle s'était promis de se montrer plus forte face à lui.

Ils reprirent la route dès le lendemain, se levant aux premières lueurs du soleil levant. Aucun nuage n'apparaissait à l'horizon et Edlothia pressentait que cette journée serait riche en événements.


	7. Bilbo Baggins

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes **

**J'ai décidé de mettre mes remerciements aux lecteurs et reviewers, ainsi que tout autre commentaire de ma part, à la fin des chapitres. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour vous laisser lire immédiatement sans vous envahir avec mes blablatages (voui, pas français mais emprunté à Videogaga, faiseur de parodies sur Resident Evil en particulier XD).**

**Dois-je vraiment préciser que la musique que j'ai employée est celle de la Comté ?**

**J'ai emprunté ici le dialogue du film pour les besoins de ma fiction… donc tous les droits appartiennent à la production !**

**Donc, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture en compagnie de non pas deux, mais trois personnages principaux ! XD (ou comment se faire de l'auto-dérision).**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent, mis à part Edlothia.**

**CHAPITRE 7 : Bilbon Sacquet**

Ce fut en milieu d'après-midi que le Magicien Gris et son élève arrivèrent enfin à Hobbitebourg. La végétation n'avait jamais été aussi éclatante et brillait sous l'astre solaire. Des petites collines parsemaient le terrain et semblaient typiques de cette région puisqu'Edlothia en avait croisées plus d'une trentaine depuis leur départ au petit matin.

Alors que la charrette arrivait au sommet d'une énième côte, Edlothia aperçut enfin le fameux village nommé Hobbitebourg. Et quel fut son étonnement lorsqu'elle découvrit que les maisons des Hobbits étaient bâties dans d'énormes trous creusés à cet effet au sein même des collines ! Elle n'avait jamais vu de pareil habitat. Leurs portes rondes paraissaient être percées à même le flanc des monticules. Quelle ingéniosité !

Le cheval suivait docilement le sentier blanc dessiné entre deux champs de terre. Des sillons avaient été tracés et de petites cultures germaient de la terre comme des points verts sur un tapis de sol. Quelques Hobbits étaient en train d'y travailler et abandonnèrent pioches et pelles afin d'observer les visiteurs du village d'un air fort empreint de curiosité. Ils étaient tous habillés soit de jaune soit de vert et portaient chacun un chapeau de paille afin de se protéger du soleil.

Gandalf guida la charrette jusqu'à une petite colline quelque peu éloignée des autres. Au sommet, une maison se dressait, à l'image des autres, confondue dans la colline tapissée de vert. Gandalf arrêta le cheval au pied de la côte.

- Venez, lui ordonna Gandalf. Nous allons continuer à pied.

Edlothia hocha la tête et bondit hors de la charrette. Elle s'étira de toute sa longueur, heureuse de pouvoir se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Voyant que Gandalf s'appuyait fortement sur son bâton pour monter la colline, la jeune Etrangère lui proposa gentiment son bras. Il accepta, et c'est ainsi qu'ils marchèrent d'un pas égal sur le chemin de graviers blancs.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sommet de la montée, Edlothia vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Devant la maison camouflée par la colline ronde et haute, un petit homme se tenait assis sur un banc. De la taille d'un enfant, il fumait au milieu de son jardin clôturé par de petits monceaux de bois creusés dans le sol. Edlothia fut immédiatement impressionnée par la longueur de la pipe en bois qu'il tirait doucement puisque la tête en touchait le sol à ses pieds !

Gandalf se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant lui, attendant visiblement que le Hobbit relève la tête. Edlothia fut assez gênée de s'annoncer de la sorte : le magicien avait vraiment de drôles de manières ! Le petit homme finit bien évidemment par être embarrassé de cette intrusion chez lui et, après quelques hésitations, jeta un coup d'œil étonné vers ses deux invités imprévus.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il sur un ton fort aimable.

Edlothia s'apprêta à lui rendre la politesse quand Gandalf demanda aussitôt :

- Dans quel sens ?

De quoi ? Edlothia ouvrit de grands yeux ronds comme des coupoles en direction de son cher Maître au comportement fort lunatique.

- Me souhaiter le bonjour ? Affirmer que c'est un jour faste ?

Le Hobbit ne sut comment réagir face à cette réponse inattendue et glissa son regard vers la jeune femme, pensant peut-être qu'elle viendrait à son secours ou lui fournirait une quelconque explication.

- Dire que vous vous sentez bien, aujourd'hui ? Déclarer qu'en ce jour, il convient d'être bon ?

Edlothia était aussi perdue que le Hobbit. Gandalf la surprendrait toujours. « Bonjour » était également une manière pour elle de saluer les gens… à moins qu'elle ne se trompait ? Elle lança un regard furtif vers Gandalf et s'aperçut qu'il était étrangement malicieux.

- Tout cela à la fois, dirai-je, répondit enfin le Hobbit avant de tirer un bon coup sur la pipe.

Une intense fumée sortit de sa bouche en différents cercles. Le Hobbit attendit encore quelques instants une réaction de Gandalf, mais rien ne venait.

- Salutations ! s'exclama alors Edlothia, hésitante sur la démarche de politesse à adopter, en effectuant une petite courbette. Hm… puis-je me permettre de vous demander si ce type de pipe que vous fumez porte un nom ?

Le Hobbit fut tout aussi surpris de la demande que Gandalf qui la fixait du coin de l'œil, amusé. Elle avait tenté de faire diversion car ce silence était vraiment gênant. Seuls quels raclements de pioche au loin se faisaient entendre.

- Bien sûr. C'est une _pipe à rallonge_ que j'ai héritée de mon père, Bungon Sacquet : c'est une pipe très précieuse construite dans du bois de saule provenant de la Vieille Forêt.

Le ton de ce Hobbit – dont le nom de famille était Sacquet – était vraiment très agréable à l'oreille et Edlothia se doutait qu'il devait être une personne fort polie et au courant des bonnes convenances.

Elle en profita pour le détailler discrètement : il était bien sûr de petite taille semblable à celle d'un enfant, avait les cheveux bouclés d'une couleur châtain clair tout à fait délicieuse sous le soleil d'été et un visage rond doté d'oreilles légèrement pointues et de prunelles ambrées. Le Hobbit portait un gilet jaune pâle sur laquelle étaient brodées de petites fleurs par-dessus une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes, ainsi qu'un pantalon vert foncé, presque noir, en toile : il devait avoir chaud ainsi revêtu ! Il n'en restait pas moins très élégant.

- Merci, souffla Edlothia en inclinant la tête.

Elle noua ses mains dans son dos, attendant que Gandalf prenne la relève. Bon sang, qu'il parle ou fasse quelque chose ! Elle avait très envie de poser mille questions au Hobbit, alors s'il ne fixait pas tout de suite le thème de la discussion, elle craquerait rapidement.

- Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure, dit enfin Gandalf en articulant bien chaque mot.

Il guetta la réponse du Hobbit sous son chapeau bleu. Ce dernier semblait choqué d'une telle proposition puisqu'il en lâcha sa pipe, tout étonné.

- Une aventure ? répéta-t-il d'un air hébété.

Edlothia comprit ce à quoi Gandalf faisait allusion et n'avait plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de ce Hobbit : il était le fameux cambrioleur devant rejoindre la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

- Je ne vois personne à l'ouest de Bree qui s'intéresse aux aventures, dit le Hobbit en se levant. Vilaines choses, dérangeantes, incommodantes ! Et l'on dîne en retard.

Ces propos avaient le mérite d'être francs. Le Hobbit sortit alors son courrier de la boite aux lettres plantée devant son jardin, faisant mine d'être intensément intéressé par les enveloppes qu'il avait reçues1. Il tentait maladroitement de signaler que la conversation était finie.

- Bonjour chez vous, salua le Hobbit avec un regard d'excuse envers la jeune femme.

Toutefois, Gandalf ne le laissa pas davantage monter les quelques marches conduisant chez lui :

- Dire que je me fais « bonjouriser » par le fils de Belladone Touque comme un colporteur de boutons !

Le Hobbit s'arrêta net, courrier dans la main gauche et pipe en bois de l'autre, interloqué par le fait qu'il le connaisse.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez changé, et pas en bien, Bilbon Sacquet.

Ainsi s'appelait-il. Edlothia observait la scène, passive mais attentive.

- Je vous connais ?

- Vous connaissez mon nom, faute de me remettre. Je suis Gandalf ! Et Gandalf c'est… moi, acheva-t-il sur un ton sonnant l'évidence.

Cette fois-ci, le Magicien Gris semblait vraiment vexé par l'attitude du Hobbit. Ce dernier eut soudain un éclair de compréhension dans le regard il pointa Gandalf d'un doigt accusateur :

- Pas le magicien errant virtuose de feux d'artifice ?

Encore cette référence aux feux d'artifice ? Gandalf devrait lui en raconter davantage sur ses loisirs explosifs…

- Le vieux Touque en tirait au solstice d'été ! lui reprocha le Hobbit comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose à ne pas reproduire.

Si Gandalf était amusé des petits effets qu'il créait dans la communauté des Hobbits, la prochaine phrase de Bilbon Sacquet effaça aussitôt sa mine réjouie :

- Vous êtes toujours en activité ?

- … Et où devrais-je être ? gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Le Hobbit se racla la gorge, laissant sa réponse en suspens pour mieux en laisser deviner le sens à Gandalf. Edlothia ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

- Ravie de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi, même si ce n'est que pour mes feux d'artifice… eh bien, c'est décidé !

Le ton fort qu'employa Gandalf fit sursauter sa jeune disciple qui s'activa, voyant qu'il anticipait un mouvement pour quitter les lieux.

- Cela vous fera du bien et me distraira fort. J'en informerai les autres, continua-t-il, mystérieux.

- Informer qui ? s'inquiéta soudain le Hobbit en remontant les marches une à une, mettant ainsi une nette distance entre les deux magiciens et lui-même. Non, attendez ! Nous ne voulons aucune aventure ici ! Merci. Pas aujourd'hui… [Il bredouilla un instant]. Essayez au-delà de la Colline et de l'Eau…

Le Hobbit les observa un instant, l'air hagard. Ils devaient former un drôle de tableau à eux deux : deux personnes d'un âge fort différent, vêtus d'une longue cape grise et suivant ses mouvements comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête de foire.

- Bonjour chez vous ! dit-il à la cantonade. Enfin, surtout chez vous, Gente Dame, parce que vous [il désigna le vieil homme avec son index], je ne sais plus comment vous parler.

Sur ces paroles bien hésitantes et tendues, il leur claqua la porte au nez. Gandalf et Edlothia restèrent plantés comme deux piquets sur le pas de sa maison.

- Vous savez que vous manquez cruellement de tact lorsque vous en avez envie ? se permit de lui remarquer la jeune femme.

- Oh oui, et cela me plait beaucoup.

Gandalf pénétra alors dans la propriété du Hobbit. Se refusant à l'accompagner, Edlothia le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il montait les marches en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Elle n'osa pas l'interpeller pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire : si son entreprise était mal avisée, elle préférait de pas alerter le Hobbit.

Le vieil homme était maintenant en haut de l'entrée, tant et si bien que la jeune femme dut se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour mieux épier ses mouvements. Elle le vit lever son bâton afin d'en apposer l'extrémité pointue sur le battant de la porte. Dos à elle, elle ne put en observer davantage mais elle entendit clairement un long raclement, comme s'il était en train de graver quelque chose sur la porte en bois. Puis il se dirigea vers une fenêtre ronde de la petite maison du Hobbit, regarda au travers quelques instants avant de revenir enfin sur ses pas, rejoignant Edlothia avec une mine satisfaite.

- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur vos attentions, Gandalf ? lui demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant d'un regard volontairement suspicieux.

- Je ne fais que rendre la vie de ce cher Bilbon plus… palpitante, répondit-il dans un clin-d'œil espiègle.

- Mais encore ?

- Ceci, très chère, vous ne le saurez que ce soir. En attendant…

Le vieux magicien lui désigna la maison de Bilbon Sacquet dans un geste de la main.

- Je vais vous laisser avec Monsieur Sacquet.

- Pardon ? dit-elle instantanément.

- J'ai des choses à faire. Profitez-en pour en savoir plus sur ce qui vous entoure : Bilbon se fera une grande joie de vous parler de ce qu'il connait le mieux.

- Vous voulez que… je demande à ce monsieur de jouer les précepteurs ?

La situation lui paraissait incongrue vis-à-vis de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Comment s'adresser au Hobbit comme si de rien n'était alors que Gandalf l'avait quelque peu… effrayé ?

- Cela vous fera du bien avant de débuter notre périple, croyez-en mon expérience, assura le vieil homme. S'il vous pose une question sur vos origines, dites simplement que vous venez de Gobelmalen(2), dans les Collines du Vent évitez le plus possible de rentrer dans les détails. Rejoignez-moi à la taverne du village lorsque les dernières lueurs du jour disparaitront.

Gandalf lui mima un « au revoir » en inclinant légèrement son chapeau bleu et s'en alla descendre la petite côte en sifflotant un air gai, laissant une Edlothia complètement bouche bée sur le seuil de la maison de Bilbon Sacquet.

La jeune femme se retourna lentement, faisant face à la petite demeure du Hobbit. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre : elle avait bien compris qu'elle devait faire passer le temps durant tout l'après-midi. Enfin, ce serait toujours une occasion pour elle d'en apprendre plus sur le monde qui l'environnait…

Timidement, elle pénétra dans l'enclos et monta les marches la séparant de la porte principale. Elle fut émerveillée de l'entretien que Bilbon Sacquet accordait à son jardin : des rosiers magnifiques et parfaitement coupés encadraient le petit escalier, illuminés par des fleurs éclatantes : du vermeil, de l'immaculé et du noir d'encre, il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! L'herbe était plus dense mais drapée d'un vert éblouissant. L'odeur de toutes ces plantes chatouillaient agréablement son nez.

Arrivée devant le battant en bois peint en vert, elle leva le poing et frappa trois coups secs. Elle cherchait à toute vitesse quelles paroles engager avec le Hobbit, mais ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net et trop rapidement à son goût lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit sur un Bilbon Sacquet quelque méfiant.

- Si c'est pour me proposer une autre aventure ou quelque chose dans ce genre, sachez que ma réponse n'a pas…

- Point du tout, je puis vous l'assurer Monsieur Sacquet ! la coupa-t-elle aussitôt, ne voulant pas que de fausses idées émergent dans son esprit quant à ses attentions.

Il parut convaincu par le ton spontané de la jeune femme car il écarta complètement le battant.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Gente Dame ?

Bilbon ne s'était pourtant pas dépourvu de sa crainte. Il surveillait Edlothia comme si elle n'était qu'une personne importune.

- Je suis navrée de vous déranger, Monsieur Sacquet, commença-t-elle, confuse. Mon Maître, qui n'est autre que Gandalf, m'a demandée de vous demander conseil pour… mieux connaître Hobbitebourg et ses habitants. Il a déclaré que vous étiez la meilleure personne qualifiée pour ce faire.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, yeux écarquillés.

- Oui ! affirma –t-elle, rassurée de voir que son interlocuteur se détendait légèrement. Je ne connais pas du tout la région, alors je serai ravie qu'un grand connaisseur me guide.

Le scepticisme de Bilbon s'évapora totalement pour laisser place à un large sourire qui apaisa tout de suite Edlothia.

- Oh, eh bien, avec grand plaisir, Gente Dame ! J'adore recevoir de la visite, même si ce sont des étrangers !

Avec de grands gestes de la main, il lui fit signe de rentrer. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de la tête et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle fut surprise de constater que le toit n'était pas très élevé et fut donc contrainte de se pencher quelque peu en avant afin d'éviter que sa tête ne heurte le plafond. La jeune femme ne se rendit compte que maintenant que le Hobbit était deux fois plus petit qu'elle : elle avait l'impression d'être une géante !

Tandis que Bilbon refermait la porte derrière elle, Edlothia contempla son nouvel environnement et fut tout de suite ravie par ce qu'elle y voyait. L'intérieur de la petite maison – oui, petite ! – était entièrement boisé et les fenêtres rondes laissait filtrer une lumière douce et chaude où les grains de poussière glissaient doucement dans l'air. L'entrée s'ouvrait sur des couloirs vastes et aérés formés par des arcs arrondis. Des tapis richement décorés de motifs et de couleurs couvraient le sol.

- Puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ? demanda aimablement Bilbon.

- Avec plaisir.

Il la conduisit dans une autre pièce qui se trouvait être la salle à manger. Une table ronde était entourée de quelques chaises et faisait face à une cheminée éteinte. Un chaudron reposait dans l'âtre. Bilbo lui proposa de s'assoir en attendant qu'il prépare le thé. Edlothia s'assit – le siège était plus petit que son fessier ! – et attendit sagement, regardant autour d'elle d'un air avide. De petits meubles s'alignaient le long des murs et étaient décorés d'objets en tous genres comme des chandelles d'or aux cierges éteints, des vases aux beaux motifs accueillant des fleurs multicolores et des statuettes ornementales faites la plupart en terre cuite.

- Voici : du thé de _Sûza(3)._

Edlothia sursauta, n'ayant même pas entendu son hôte arriver. Il posa sur la table un plateau sur lequel reposait une théière(4) débordante de fumée, ainsi que deux petites tasses accompagnées d'une soucoupe et de cuillères. Bilbon Sacquet en excellent maître de maison disposa les différents éléments sur la table avec des gestes précis, comme s'il avait l'habitude de servir quotidiennement les gens. Il prit le récipient à couvercle de porcelaine blanche et en déversa le contenu fumant dans les tasses faite de la même matière. Un liquide sombre et fluide s'échappa, dégageant immédiatement une odeur forte de plante infusée, un peu relevé au goût de la jeune femme.

Edlothia le remercia et attendit qu'il lui fasse un signe pour boire le thé. Ceci fait, elle trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide brûlant et se retint de justesse de pousser un cri lorsque sa langue goûta le thé bouillant.

- Je vous conseille de souffler, lui dit-il dans un sourire ne comportant toutefois aucune trace de moquerie.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, honteuse de s'être précipitée. La jeune femme souffla sur sa tasse, écartant pendant quelques secondes la fumée de son thé.

- Permettez mon indiscrétion, intervint Bilbon en imitant ses gestes, mais j'ignore comment vous vous appeler alors que vous connaissez mon nom.

- Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je me prénomme Edlothia, et je viens de Gobelmalen.

Elle avait décidé de décliner tout de suite sa fausse origine pour en être débarrassée le plus tôt possible, en espérant qu'il ne poserait pas trop de questions.

- Gobelmalen ? Dans les Collines du Vent ? C'est un beau village de ce que l'on raconte, affirma le Hobbit en hochant la tête. D'après la légende, les feuilles des arbres sont toujours nappées de doré, d'où son nom. Est-ce vrai ? Je ne me suis jamais aventuré si loin au-delà de la Comté.

- Hm… c'est la beauté du soleil qui illumine les arbres de mon village, mais je vous assure qu'en été elles sont aussi vertes que votre jardin !

Bilbon rit doucement à la plaisanterie. Edlothia, elle, n'était pas tranquille du fait de devoir mentir à ce si gentil petit homme, mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle avait par ailleurs eu de la chance que les mots sortent spontanément de sa bouche, car trop hésiter aurait sûrement attirer l'attention sur elle. Plus les jours s'écouleraient, plus l'improvisation n'aurait plus aucun secret pour elle.

Constatant que son thé avait légèrement refroidi, la jeune disciple de Gandalf le goûta aussitôt. Toutefois, elle ne put empêcher son nez se froncer instantanément et ses paupières se plisser en deux feintes, à un point tel que la grimace grossière alarma Bilbon.

- Ce thé n'est pas à votre goût ? s'informa-t-il, inquiet.

- Je… n'ai pas l'habitude de boire du thé, avoua-t-elle, honteuse d'avoir laissé son visage s'exprimer de manière aussi incontrôlable. Le parfum est très prononcé.

- C'est une spécialité locale, et c'est ainsi que nous le préparons. Mais il est vrai que notre thé est assez fort.

Edlothia avait l'impression d'avoir déjà eu l'occasion de boire du thé, mais il fallait avouer que le thé des Hobbits embrasait toute la bouche ! Elle avait l'impression que son palet avait été agressé par une myriade de flammèches ! Néanmoins, elle remarqua à sa plus grande surprise que plus elle avalait des gorgées, plus ses muscles se détendaient. Ainsi, lorsque sa tasse fut vide, la jeune femme se sentit drôlement apaisée et aurait été prête à faire une sieste !

- C'est grâce aux feuilles des théiers noirs de la Vieille Forêt, expliqua Bilbon dans un sourire, ayant remarqué le relâchement de son invitée. Elles apportent un effet décontractant.

Le Hobbit reposa sa tasse vide sur la soucoupe, croisa les mains et dévisagea Edlothia,

- Je ne puis vous cacher ma curiosité, Dame Edlothia, quant à votre venue ainsi qu'à celle de… Gandalf.

Il avait buté sur le dernier mot comme s'il avait oublié le nom du Magicien Gris.

- Nous sommes venus ici par pur plaisir, répondit la jeune femme du mieux qu'elle le put. Ne connaissant pas la Comté, il m'a proposé que nous nous y arrêtions.

C'était un demi-mensonge, et afin de ne pas s'aventurer au-delà, elle décida de prendre les commandes de la conversation.

- Monsieur Sacquet, accepteriez-vous de m'en dire plus sur votre peuple ? Je ne connais ni vos coutumes ni votre village, et je serai ravie d'en apprendre plus.

- Pourtant, Gobelmalen n'est pas si éloigné d'Hobbitebourg, répliqua Bilbon en se frottant le menton. Il est étrange que Gandalf ne vous ait pas fait visiter la région avant si, à l'en croire, il connaissait ma famille.

- En fait, je ne suis sa disciple que depuis peu, affirma-t-elle en essayant de bredouiller le moins possible.

- Vous êtes une Magicienne alors ?

« _La question-piège_ » se dit aussitôt Edlothia. Qu'en savait-elle ? Seules les hypothèses de Gandalf lui faisaient dire qu'elle pouvait pratiquer de la magie alors qu'au fond, elle ne ressentait rien de tout cela !

- J'ai… dû mal à exercer mes pouvoirs, alors ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de spectaculaire de ma part.

A son plus grand soulagement, Bilbon parut satisfait de cette réponse. Peut-être qu'à ses yeux, la magie était aussi « vilaine » que les aventures ou les feux d'artifice…

- Eh bien, dit soudain le Hobbit en se levant de sa chaise, permettez-moi de vous faire visiter mon trou.

- Votre quoi ? répéta-t-elle, incertaine d'avoir bien compris la fin de la phrase.

- Oui, mon trou de Hobbit. Ma maison si vous préférez. Cul-de-Sac, c'est son nom ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement, poing sur le cœur. Mais attention, ce n'est pas un trou sale et incommodant ! Moi et mes aïeux y avons toujours fourni bon entretien. Je ne voudrais pas me vanter, mais c'est l'un des plus beaux trous de toute la Comté !

Rien que ça ! Edlothia sourit, amusée, et suivit Bilbon tandis qu'il lui faisait visiter son « trou de Hobbit ». Il la menait dans chaque pièce et y détaillait chaque objet digne d'intérêt, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme qui avait l'impression de faire partie de la famille.

Dans l'immense garde-manger regorgeant d'une tonne de nourriture, il lui fit goûter à plusieurs aliments dont le fromage de Comté(5) - très fort en bouche ! – et un morceau de tarte fourrée aux amendes que Bilbon avait préparé la veille – très sucré !

Edlothia fut immédiatement émerveillée par l'aura magique qui émanait du bureau alors qu'ils y pénétraient. Dans le renfoncement de la petite pièce ouverte, une table imposante supportait une tonne de paperasse éparpillée sur sa surface : des feuilles jaunies et des ouvrages à la reliure épaisse masquaient complètement l'allure initiale de la large table de travail. En y regardant de plus près, l'encrier était renversé, déversant une flaque noire sur quelques pages abîmées, et la plume d'écriture reposait sur une feuille dont l'extrémité imbibée d'encre avait maculée la matière d'un point sombre. Aux pieds du bureau, des coffres en bois éventrés émergeait également une vaste paperasse.

Tout ici débordait de papiers et de livres. L'odeur du vieux parchemin emplissait l'air et donnait l'impression que la pièce était figée depuis des temps reculés et que rien ne pouvait atteindre cet immobilisme ancien et mystique. Une fine pellicule de poussière couvrait le sommet de certains parchemins qui paraissaient ne pas avoir été utilisés depuis longtemps. La chaise reculée semblait attendre son maître légitime et la plume s'impatientait de ne pouvoir être empoignée. Les papiers frémissaient sous l'atmosphère chargée de zèle et les lettres dessinées étaient à l'affût des yeux qui les liraient.

- Je suis navré de devoir vous présenter un tel désordre, s'excusa Bilbon en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

- Au contraire, murmura Edlothia, ébahie par tant de charme. Ne changez rien à cette pièce, ou alors les souvenirs qui l'emplissent disparaitront avec le vide que vous y laisserez.

L'hôte fut surpris qu'elle lui rétorque une telle phrase, mais il sourit d'un air fier, appréciant la satisfaction de son invitée. Il lui présenta plusieurs ouvrages qu'il s'était procurés. Si dans les premiers livres, elle ne comprit pas un mot des symboles formés par l'écriture, en feuilletant les pages d'un autre ouvrage Edlothia découvrit que les mots inscrits à l'encre noire ne lui étaient pas inconnus ! C'était du sindarin, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, et eut du mal à contenir son excitation face à Bilbo cela aurait paru étrange autrement de paraître si enthousiasmé devant une simple graphie. Elle parvenait à déchiffrer les lettres, cela paraissait à peine croyable !

Enfin, il sortit un long rouleau de parchemin fermé par une ficelle rouge qu'il défit. Il écarta d'un mouvement du coude une pile de livres afin de dégager une petite place sur le bureau. Il y étala le parchemin épais : c'était une carte ancienne.

- Je me la suis procurée chez un marchand de Bree. Il n'était pas facile en affaire ! Cette carte présente la Terre du Milieu, tracée par un cartographe du nom de Gwaorn Maldwin(6). Elle est très ancienne, mais vaut ce qu'elle vaut. Regardez, Gobelmalen n'est pas si éloigné de Hobbitebourg, dit-il en pointant un doigt sur les deux villages.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et gardait ses yeux fixés sur la carte, réellement fascinée par les dessins tracés. Enfin, elle avait un aperçu plus large de la Terre du Milieu ! Des forêts vertes, des montagnes au sommet pointu et des fleuves bleus parcouraient le parchemin et étaient accompagnés de noms… écrits encore en sindarin ! Elle fronça les sourcils, obligeant sa mémoire à travailler très vite afin de l'aider à décrypter les mots inscrits dans un style élégant.

- La « Comté », lut-elle en désignant un espace symbolisé par de petits arbres verts.

- Quel bel endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils restèrent un instant à discuter des divers endroits décrits par la carte et Bilbon la renseigna ainsi sur les différents espaces occupés par les peuples de la Terre du Milieu : les Elfes paraissaient occuper les forêts tandis que les Nains résidaient dans les montagnes. Cette géographie des populations était tout bonnement fascinante !

- Pouvez-vous me parler des Nains ? Qui sont exactement ces gens ? Enfin, je veux dire… comment vivent-ils ?

Elle hésitait sur sa manière de s'exprimer, de peur de froisser son hôte. Elle ne voulait pas paraître médisante mais espérait en savoir plus sur ces gens qu'elle devrait côtoyer dans peu de temps. Et qui mieux qu'un élément extérieur pour parler en toute objectivité d'un autre peuple ?

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré de Nains de ma vie, pour tout vous dire, lui confia Bilbon. Mais j'en sais quelque chose pour avoir consulté l'ouvrage de Renar(7), un Nain voyageur qui a été traduit en sindarin par un grand connaisseur des langues. Ces gens ont une manière de vivre… comment dirai-je ? Très naturelle. Mais ce n'est pas un jugement de valeur ! Loin de là ! Les Nains ont su maîtriser la nature et y rester attachés. Ce sont des rustres, des vrais ! Ils ne s'embarrassent pas des choses futiles et parlent avec aplomb. Ils chantent autour des grands festins et déclament leur histoire avec passion. Ils sont très solidaires, à ça oui !

Bilbon parlait comme il pourrait conter une histoire pour enfants. Les inflexions de sa voix suivaient ses gestes. Ses mains indiquaient des points invisibles, ses bras se soulevaient comme s'il balayait l'air et ses boucles aux couleurs des feuilles d'automne virevoltaient à chaque mouvement de tête.

- Et quelle est leur histoire ?

Edlothia était très intéressée par tout ce qui concernait l'histoire des choses et le passé des gens. Elle avait l'impression que les informations que sa tête ingurgitait comblaient le vide laissé par sa mémoire fuyante.

- Les Nains aiment à creuser leurs demeures au sein même des montagnes, tout comme nous aimons à vivre au flanc des collines. Ils manient avec une habileté légendaire le marteau pour forger le minerai et l'or. Les choses précieuses constituent le joyau de leur existence. On dit que lorsqu'ils se battent, le tintement de leur épée rappelle les esquisses des instruments forgeant le contour du fer, tandis que leurs déplacements évoquent l'écoulement des pierres précieuses pareilles à une cascade d'eau.

- Les Nains font tout ça ? dit-elle, amusée mais transportée par le récit brillant que lui transposait le Hobbit.

- Oh bien sûr, ce sont des textes littéraires enjolivés par une plume experte ! répondit patiemment Bilbon. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que, même si ce Renar a été transporté par l'admiration envers les siens, les phrases qu'il a rédigées sont révélatrices d'une pensée et d'une mémoire.

Edlothia était ravie de voir que le petit homme semblait aussi attaché qu'elle aux âges passés. Il ferait un très bon écrivain !

Bilbon lui proposa ensuite d'aller à l'extérieur, ce que la jeune femme accepta volontiers. Il aurait été bien dommage de ne pas bénéficier de ce beau temps après les deux nuits pluvieuses qu'elle avait dues subir ! Le Hobbit la laissa sortir en première, lui ouvrant aimablement la porte, et la jeune femme profita ainsi des chaudes lueurs du soleil caressant sa peau. Une brise légère balaya ses courts cheveux tandis qu'elle étira ses membres empotés.

Du promontoire où ils se trouvaient, les deux jeunes gens pouvaient tirer profit d'une vision élargie de Hobbitebourg. Bilbon lui décrit les différents éléments qui se dressaient à leurs pieds.

- Vous voyez le trou en contrebas ? dit-il en lui montrant une maison située sur leur gauche. Ce sont les Bindbale Wood, installés ici depuis plus de trois cents ans. Des gens admirables qui aiment organiser des soirées festives. Ils ont la plus belle cheminée de toute la Comté ! Et là-bas, continua-t-il en lui désignant un autre trou sur leur droite, ce sont les Buckland, des gens acariâtres qui aiment recevoir des gens mais aussi être invités pour mieux pouvoir observer les richesses des différentes familles.

Sa voix était devenue amère et méfiante.

- Si je puis me permettre, vous aimez beaucoup faire la fête ? demanda Edlothia sans aucune once de mépris.

- Qui n'aimerait pas ? s'insurgea-t-il aussitôt, les yeux ronds. C'est une activité fort plaisante et distrayante ! On discute avec les voisins, on se régale avec de la bonne chère, on déguste de la bière sucrée et enfin, on fume de la bonne herbe à pipe !

- Gandalf m'a mentionné ce dernier point, confirma-t-elle en émettant un léger rire.

- Vous savez, ce sont les Hobbits les premiers à avoir cultivé l'herbe à pipe ! Le premier cultivateur est Tobold Hornblower : un génie ! D'ailleurs, voulez-vous essayer ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Fumer de l'herbe à pipe, bien sûr ! C'est aussi fort que le thé de _Sûza_. Cela vous tente-t-il quand même ?

- Bien sûr !

Bilbon ramena rapidement sa pipe à rallonge laissée à l'intérieur, pressé de faire partager son passe-temps favori à son invitée. Il lui proposa de s'installer sur le banc situé en bas du petit escalier menant à Cul-de-Sac. Il lui tendit la pipe et l'alluma grâce à un long bâtonnet. La jeune femme l'empoigna et tira doucement dessus, se rappelant des gestes qu'avait pu effectuer Gandalf. Malgré tout, elle s'étouffa dans la fumée qui envahit sa bouche et toussa bruyamment.

- Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien ! la félicita Bilbon en riant.

Elle poursuivit ses efforts et au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à fumer la pipe de manière convenable, même si quelques quintes de toux venaient contredire sa persévérance. Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'amuser grandement Bilbon et Edlothia pourrait à l'avenir faire valoir qu'elle a goûté à l'exceptionnelle herbe à pipe des Hobbits, même si une affreuse migraine enchainait son crâne !

Ils en étaient là, l'une à tenter de fumer la pipe et l'autre à raconter quelques mésaventures rencontrées auprès de la famille des Buckland, lorsque le ciel commença à se parer des teintes orangées du soir. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à disparaître.

- J'ai passé un agréable moment à vos côtés, Monsieur Sacquet, lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

Le Hobbit la dévisagea un instant. La couleur de l'astre couchant se mêla au doré de ses cheveux bouclés et à l'ambre de ses yeux, lui conférant un visage véritablement gracieux et juvénile à la fois.

- Ce plaisir est entièrement partagé, Dame Edlothia. Sachez que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas accueilli une femme de grande-taille chez moi, et encore moins la disciple d'un étrange magicien adulateur de feux d'artifice ! Mais vous êtes une personne fort charmante.

- Je vous en remercie, répondit-elle, surprise et touchée par la sincérité de ses paroles. Je suis désolée de vous dire cela, mais je dois vous quitter. Mon Maître m'a donné rendez-vous au coucher du soleil.

- Je comprends ! Retournez à vos occupations, mais j'espère que j'aurai à nouveau l'agrément de vous conter nos coutumes locales.

Elle hocha la tête, épuisée d'avoir passé une aussi belle journée en compagnie du Hobbit.

- Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la taverne du village, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, c'est au-delà du trou des Buckland. Vous ne pouvez pas vous perdre car à cette heure-ci, mes compagnons doivent déjà s'y trouver et le bruit de leurs conversations ne pourra que vous guider.

Edlothia se leva du banc et sortit de son jardin. Elle fit une petite révérence afin de le saluer :

- Je pense que nous serons amenés à nous revoir, lui dit-elle, connaissant les attentions de Gandalf envers le Hobbit.

- Alors à très bientôt, Dame Edlothia !

- Je vous en prie, Monsieur Sacquet, pas de « Dame Edlothia » entre nous: mon prénom suffira amplement.

- A condition que vous fassiez de même avec moi, Edlothia. Je ne veux plus entendre de Monsieur Sacquet !

Edlothia descendit la colline, salut le petit homme d'un grand geste de la main, les yeux éclatant d'une immense joie et du sentiment d'avoir rencontré une personne unique.

**Votre servante Mlle Colza est fière de vous annoncer qu'elle est très heureuse des messages de soutien qu'elle a reçues ! Elle vous dédie ses plus chaleureux remerciements et redouble d'efforts chaque jour (ou du moins chaque jour où elle écrit) pour vous offrir un chapitre savoureux ! :D surtout qu'on a presque atteint la barre des 1000 vues ! I'm so happy !**

**Plus sérieusement, merci à tous et à toutes pour me lire et me laisser des reviews, cela me fait chaud au cœur ! merci en particulier à La plume d'Elena, Miki99, Casimirette53 et ****Laurne**** à qui je réponds immédiatement : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise je crois que tu es l'une des premières à souligner l'amnésie d'Edlothia : mais malheureusement, comme c'est le point central de ma fic, je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage au risque de me trahir. Des indices sont dispersés un peu partout, et j'attends avec grande impatience les hypothèses des lecteurs quant à cette amnésie. En espérant que la suite te convienne tout autant ! **

**L'action a commencé à apparaître légèèèrement. Pourquoi légèrement ? Car nous sommes encore chez Mr. Sacquet, et qui dit Mr. Sacquet dit : tranquillité, concorde et du vieux tobit. Donc, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas vu une Edlothia folle furieuse en train de casser sa vaisselle parce qu'il ne veut pas participer à une certaine aventure proposée par Gandalf XD. **

**En tout cas, mon but ici était de créer un véritable moment « intime » entre Edlothia et Bilbon, personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, je ne puis m'en cacher. J'ai tenté de retranscrire la découverte d'un autre peuple pour une totale Etrangère et de faire ressortir toute la quiétude que l'on pouvait ressentir chez Bilbon. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

1 Dans le film tout comme dans le livre, on peut voir Bilbon en train de fouiller sa boite aux lettres. Or, dans la réalité, la boite aux lettres n'existe pas à cette époque, si l'on suppose que le temps de la Terre du Milieu se situe dans un passé TRES lointain par rapport à notre propre époque. Il me semble que c'était une invention beaucoup plus récente. J'avais juste envie de préciser ce détail )

2 Ville fictive que j'ai inventée pour le besoin de ma fiction : Edlothia ne doit pas être originaire d'une région trop lointaine. _Gobel_ signifie « village » tandis que _malen_ signifie « jaune ».

3 La « Comté » en westron, la langue parlée par les Hobbits.

4 Les théières n'existent pas normalement, mais elles sont attestées en Chine depuis de longue date, donc on peut supposer qu'il y en avait. Peut-être sont-elles attestées dans l'œuvre de Tolkien, mais n'ayant pas lu les livres, je ne puis m'en assurer.

5 Oh allez, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté ! Avouez que vous y avez déjà pensé ! :)

6 C'est un nom quelconque trouvé grâce à ces fameux sites de conversion de noms. Donc ne faites pas recherches, ce personnage est une pure invention.

7 Là encore, c'est un nom de Nain trouvé à l'aide d'un site, donc ne cherchez pas :)


	8. Pagaille

**Crédits: les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas, mise à part Edlothia.**

**CHAPITRE 8 : Pagaille**

- Maître Gandalf !

Le vieil homme se retourna et fit un signe de la main à sa jeune disciple qui arrivait. Sur les conseils de Bilbon Sacquet, Edlothia n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à trouver le chemin la conduisant à la taverne de Hobbitebourg. Le chemin y conduisant était tout tracé et le bourdonnement lointain de conversations pouvait guider n'importe quel voyageur perdu.

Même si la soirée pointait tout juste le bout de son nez, l'endroit était déjà bondé de personnes de petite taille. La taverne n'était pas cloisonnée entre des murs mais abritée par une tente gigantesque en toile blanche. Au regard du nombre relativement faible des trous creusés à Hobbitebourg, on pouvait supposer que des Hobbits provenant d'autres lieux s'étaient rendus jusqu'ici : tout le monde semblait s'être donné rendez-vous ici ! Les villageois étaient parés de couleurs vives à l'image de Bilbon. Des groupes s'étaient formés : certains s'étaient réunis et discutaient de vive voix tandis que, debout autour des tables, d'autres dansaient joyeusement. Les hommes invitaient les dames, et ces dernières virevoltaient dans leurs robes évasées.

- Gandalf l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur un banc il s'était en effet installé à une longue table rectangulaire que plusieurs Hobbits occupaient déjà.

- Alors, avez-vous apprécié la compagnie de ce cher Bilbon ? lui demanda-t-il en buvant le contenu d'une chope – de bière sûrement.

- Très, répondit la jeune femme. C'est un homme charmant.

- Mais casanier et méfiant.

Le magicien la regarda par-dessus sa pinte. Il avait quitté son chapeau pointu, laissant apparaître sur le sommet de son crâne des cheveux grisonnants et aplatis.

- C'est pour cela que vous voulez le faire participer à la quête de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ? interrogea Edlothia qui commençait à cerner les arrière-pensées du vieil homme.

- Précisément. Il est temps pour lui de sortir de son trou.

- Pourtant, pour l'avoir côtoyer durant tout l'après-midi, je puis affirmer sans crainte que son caractère n'est pas propice pour les voyages à longue durée, lança-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

- C'est pour cela que je vais avoir recours à certains éléments… stimulants, disons-le ainsi, commenta-t-il, amusé.

- Stimulants ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Un étrange éclat brillait dans ses yeux clairs. Edlothia fit la moue :

- Vous allez me répondre que je découvrirai tout cela prochainement ?

- Très exactement, confirma-t-il en riant face à la perspicacité de son élève. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre patience ne sera pas mise à rude épreuve.

Cela signifiait-il qu'Edlothia trouverait réponse à sa question dès… cette nuit ? ou demain ? Elle n'aurait pas le temps de flâner dans ce cas. Elle s'apprêta à arrêter une serveuse quand Gandalf la freina soudain dans son élan d'un geste de la main :

- Ne prenez pas de repas, contentez-vous d'une simple boisson.

Il n'en rajouta pas davantage, laissant une nouvelle fois planer le doute dans l'esprit d'Edlothia qui s'en trouva intérieurement agacée. Quel homme énigmatique, nom d'une pipe à rallonge !

La jeune femme se contenta de commander une chope de bière, une spécialité locale d'après Gandalf grâce à un rajout de miel de _Sûza_ mélangé au breuvage doré. Et effectivement, lorsqu'elle plongea ses narines au-dessus de la boisson, une délicate odeur de miel s'engouffra dans les deux orifices avec délice. Edlothia goûta alors la bière avec un entrain non dissimulé et avisa furtivement le regard que lui lançait Gandalf. Un regard empli de sérieux et de… compassion ?

- Ce sont les taches sur mon visage que vous regardez ? demanda-t-elle avec la plus grande sincérité.

- Vos taches de rousseur ? Oh non, très chère Edlothia, répondit le magicien en riant doucement. [Il sortit alors d'on ne savait où sa légendaire pipe en bois]. Ce sont vos réactions qui m'amusent.

La jeune femme fronça le nez, perplexe.

- Pouvez-vous préciser votre pensée ?

- Vous voir découvrir quelque chose, à chaque nouveau jour que Valar y fait, est un pur bonheur. Vous me rappelez que le temps de l'innocence n'est jamais complètement perdu.

Les sourcils d'Edlothia se levèrent dans un mouvement d'incompréhension. Gandalf avait allumé sa pipe et la fumait d'un air nostalgique à présent, se détournant complètement de sa disciple en titre. Faisait-il référence à des temps sombres qu'il avait vécus ? Ou alors au voyage périlleux qui les attendait ? Elle décida finalement qu'elle ne voulait pas connaitre la réponse : cela aurait sûrement pour conséquence d'entacher sa bonne humeur.

Le temps s'écoula lentement tandis que la nuit reprenait ses droits dans le ciel. Dans la taverne, on avait allumé des lampes à huile afin d'éclairer les lieux. Pratiquement tous les Hobbits dansaient désormais. Gandalf fumait paisiblement sa pipe, l'air visiblement ailleurs, tandis qu'Edlothia se perdait dans le spectacle des gestes harmonieux et rythmés qu'exécutaient les petits villageois. Elle était littéralement enivrée par l'excellente ambiance qui régnait dans la taverne et se retenait à grand-peine de ne pas se mêler à la foule.

- Bon, ma chère élève, nous devons quitter ces lieux ! s'exclama brusquement le Magicien Gris en terminant de tirer sur sa pipe. Mais avant cela, je vous conseille de porter ceci.

Edlothia sursauta avec la sensation qu'on venait de l'extirper d'un profond sommeil. Gandalf posa alors délicatement sur la table un tissu en coton gris. Il renfermait quelque chose car une petite bosse en soulevait la matière. La jeune femme lança un regard interrogateur au vieil homme qui ne lui répondit guère, attendant qu'elle révèle le contenu de cet étrange paquet. Elle souleva alors un pan du tissu et découvrit un objet qu'elle aurait presque oublié : son poignard en métal forgé, que Gandalf n'avait su identifier dans le bois de Chet. La lame scintillait doucement à la lueur des lampes à huile, mais la jeune femme se hâta de rabattre le tissu.

- Je peux très bien m'en passer, Maître Gandalf, lui dit-elle précipitamment. Je ne vois pas quelle utilité je peux en faire dans un endroit aussi tranquille.

- Et moi, je vous dis de le remettre à votre poignet, rétorqua le vieil homme, sûr de lui. Caché sous votre manche, il passera inaperçu et ne vous gênera aucunement.

Résignée et ne souhaitant pas désobéir à celui qui lui avait accordé son aide, elle ramena le paquet sur ses genoux à l'abri des regards indiscrets : pointer une arme au milieu de ces gens joyeux n'aurait pas reçu un bon accueil. Elle retira tous les pans du tissu qui dévoilèrent l'arme accompagnée de ses lacets et de sa pochette secrète. Aussi rapidement que possible, elle souleva sa manche et noua l'ensemble à son avant-bras, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois tout de même car il était difficile de nouer les lacets à l'aide d'une seule main. Lorsqu'elle se fut assurée que le dispositif était bien en place, elle rangea le poignard dans la petite poche avant de rabattre la manche de son vêtement par-dessus. L'arme n'était pas lourde mais Edlothia était loin de se sentir en sécurité avec, ne sachant pas du tout s'en servir.

Gandalf, satisfait, remit son chapeau bleu-gris sur sa tête et se leva, donnant le signal de départ. La jeune disciple quitta à regret les danses de la taverne pour suivre le vieil homme dans l'obscurité de la nuit, simplement guidés par la lueur blanchâtre des étoiles et de la lune fichées dans le ciel dégagé. Ils passèrent devant le trou des Buckland et se dirigeaient vers la demeure de Bilbon Sacquet. La jeune femme reconnaissait le chemin emprunté précédemment mais ce fut pourtant difficilement qu'elle tentait de ne pas trébucher à cause du manque de lumière.

Alors qu'un énième caillou mal placé roula sous son pied, des sons graves et éloignés parvinrent aux oreilles d'Edlothia. Elle redressa les yeux, elle qui ne regardait que par terre, et essaya tant bien que mal de discerner quelque chose tandis qu'ils grimpaient la côte menant à Cul-de-Sac. Plus Gandalf et elle s'approchaient, plus les bruits augmentaient en volume et en profondeur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils parvinrent au sommet de la colline qu'une lumière vacillante éclaira l'origine de ce tapage.

Edlothia s'arrêta, intriguée par le comité réuni devant la maison de Bilbon. Huit hommes de petite taille se tenaient debout en cercle et discutaient de vive voix. La jeune femme fut immédiatement frappée par leurs longues chevelures et leurs barbes abondantes. Ils étaient vêtus comme des voyageurs aguerris, et si l'on regardait mieux, des fourreaux fixés à leurs hanches et dans le dos pointaient leurs extrémités.

- Je suis heureux de constater que vous avez répondu à l'appel de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne !

Ainsi Gandalf s'annonça-t-il, et la petite troupe se tourna immédiatement vers lui. La faible lueur que projetait le foyer de Cul-de-Sac à travers ses fenêtres permettait à Edlothia de distinguer quelques traits de visage, quelques couleurs de chevelure ou encore quelques détails vestimentaires, mais elle ne pouvait en observer davantage. L'obscurité avait pris possession des lieux.

- Vous devez être Gandalf ? Thorin nous a parlé de nous et votre réputation n'est plus à refaire.

Un Nain s'était avancé et souriait d'un air chaleureux en s'inclinant légèrement devant le vieil homme. Son visage était marqué d'un nez proéminent et ses cheveux blancs avaient été coiffés en tresses rattachées entre elles de parts et d'autres de son crâne, à tel point que l'on pouvait songer qu'ils étaient coupés courts. Il portait un manteau pourpre par-dessus une ceinture argentée.

- Dori, pour vous servir.

Visiblement camouflée derrière la haute taille de Gandalf, car le dénommé Dori ne l'avait point remarquée, Edlothia voulut se décaler afin de se présenter mais les sept autres Nains s'attroupèrent soudainement autour d'eux. Ils se présentèrent si vite au vieil homme qu'elle ne put retenir un seul nom. Cette vague subversive fit rire ce dernier qui prit alors le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre eux. La jeune femme décida de s'imposer par elle-même, sinon Gandalf risquerait de l'oublier aux pieds du jardin fleuri de Bilbon.

Elle fit un pas de côté et se permit de racler très fort de la gorge afin d'imposer sa présence à tous ces hommes. La manœuvre fonctionna car tous les regards convergèrent vers sa personne, mais Edlothia fut tellement écrasée par leurs pupilles toutes empreintes de stupéfaction qu'elle aurait finalement préféré rester cachée. Bien qu'elle soit plus grande au moins d'une tête par rapport aux Nains, elle avait l'impression d'être aussi minuscule qu'une fourmi.

- Oh, je ne vous ai pas présenté ma jeune disciple : Edlothia, dit le Magicien Gris en ouvrant légèrement le bras dans sa direction.

Afin de se donner plus d'allure et de contenance – après tout, n'était-elle pas l'élève officieuse de Gandalf ? – elle bomba le torse et leva le menton. Elle fit en sorte d'effacer toute trace de couardise sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas évident avec quatorze yeux braqués vers soi.

- Hm, bonsoir à vous ! salua-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Dori et ses compagnons ne disaient toujours rien, comme s'ils étaient très intrigués par sa présence. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas le fait d'être une femme qui les perturbait tant…

- Edlothia, intervint Gandalf, toujours prêt à prendre l'initiative, je vous présente : Dori [le seul dont elle connaissait l'identité s'inclina en ramenant la main à sa poitrine, sourire aux lèvres], Bofur [un Nain au visage mince et rieur, vêtu d'un manteau jaune, fit une profonde révérence], Bifur [amorçant une révérence, il était habillé de la même manière que le précédent homme, la barbe tellement volumineuse et hirsute qu'elle masquait presque la partie inférieure de son visage !], Glóin [le Nain, dont les cheveux et la barbe étaient d'un roux flamboyant, revêtu d'un capuchon blanc pris dans une ceinture dorée, s'inclina avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que ses congénères], Bombur [un petit homme dont la corpulence était fort remarquable s'inclina comme il put, ainsi vêtu dans un large manteau vert feuille], Nori [ce Nain avait la barbe tressée de partout et était habillé d'un capuchon cramoisi il fit une révérence aussi marquée que celle de Bofur], Óin [il avait un capuchon brun, sa taille était enserrée d'une ceinture d'or et il portait une barbe blanchâtre aussi imposante que celle de Glóin, mais il lui accorda une salutation plus chaleureuse que ce dernier] et Ori [Edlothia fut marquée par la jeunesse du Nain qui s'inclina élégamment il était vêtu d'un manteau gris et ses hanches étaient nouées par une ceinture d'argent].

La jeune femme resta plantée comme un piquet quelques secondes avant d'esquisser une timide révérence. Vraisemblablement, il s'agissait d'une marque de politesse relative à leur culture, là où le Hobbit les avait simplement salués de quelques mots polis.

- Bon, eh bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, déclara Gandalf, il est temps de rejoindre notre hôte.

Il joignit l'acte à la parole en franchissant d'un pas sûr le jardin du Hobbit. Les Nains le talonnèrent de près Edlothia ferma la file-indienne. Elle voyait avec une grande tristesse les belles roses du petit homme se faire malmener par les Nains qui n'hésitaient pas à donner de rudes coups aux plantes lorsqu'elles osaient gêner leur passage. En effet, l'étroit escalier menant à l'entrée de Cul-de-Sac ne convenait pas à huit Nains dont l'attirail vestimentaire gonflait leurs corps déjà bien en chair.

Ils se positionnèrent comme ils le purent autour de la petite porte ronde de la maison. Gandalf frappa le battant avec le bout de son bâton. Ils patientèrent quelques instants, mais personne ne vint leur ouvrir. Connaissant la grande bienséance de Bilbon, ce manque de réponse étonna la jeune femme. Elle tendit alors l'oreille et entendit des rumeurs émaner de Cul-de-Sac, ainsi que des tintements de vaisselle. Mr. Sacquet était-il déjà en bonne compagnie ?

N'appréciant visiblement pas cette attente, les Nains commencèrent à s'agglutiner contre la porte verte, cognant du poing et pressant l'oreille sur le battant dans l'espoir d'entendre des mouvements de l'autre côté.

- Si j'étais vous, je m'écarterai du… commença Gandalf sur un ton préventif.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et l'inévitable se produisit logiquement : tous les Nains s'effondrèrent aux pieds de Bilbon Sacquet. Leurs corps lourds formaient une absurde colonne sur le pas de sa maison, et chacun tentait de se dégager de cette situation inconfortable en s'égosillant et gesticulant. Notamment, le Nain qui portait un capuchon jaune – Edlothia n'avait pas retenu son nom – était écrasé sous le poids colossal de Bombur – par contre, elle avait rapidement appris le nom de celui-là.

Tandis que la jeune femme riait aux éclats, incapable de se retenir devant ce spectacle incongru et se moquant ouvertement, Gandalf se montra au Hobbit qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

- Gandalf, soupira Bilbon d'un air sous-entendant que le vieil homme était responsable de tout ceci et peut-être même d'autre chose.

Tous les Nains finirent par se relever tant bien que mal, mais ils n'avaient en rien perdu de leur bonne gaieté. Saluant chacun leur tour le Hobbit d'un « Pour vous servir ! » tonitruant, ils déposèrent leurs manteaux sur la patère situé dans l'entrée principale et pénétrèrent plus avant dans la maison sans attendre de réponse de la part du propriétaire des lieux.

Gandalf entra à son tour, ôtant son chapeau qui alla rejoindre tous les capuchons suspendus. Edlothia, bien qu'hésitante, suivit le vieil homme.

- J'espère qu'il vous reste de quoi manger, mon cher Bilbon, lui dit-il allègrement. Enfin, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, vous connaissant…

- Qu'est-ce que signifie tout ceci, Gandalf ? Et quel est ce sous-entendu ? Est-ce là un reproche que vous m'adressez ?

Edlothia ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais Bilbon était aussi rouge qu'une tomate de saison. De la fumée aurait même pu sortir de ses oreilles ! Mais Gandalf ne fut nullement inquiet de ces menaces et emprunta le même chemin que les Nains, le pas léger et le visage joyeux. Le Hobbit ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter et posa un regard fatigué sur la jeune femme, restée seule sur le palier.

- Je suis désolée pour vous, Bilbon, lui dit-elle en voyant de fines gouttes de sueurs perler sous ses boucles blondes.

- Etiez-vous au courant ?

- Nullement, autrement je vous en aurai informé. Puis-je ?

Elle désigna sa cape grise devenue trop chaude à porter au regard de l'atmosphère pesante qui flottait à Cul-de-Sac.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez même la mettre par terre si cela vous chante, je ne suis plus à ça près, l'autorisa-t-il d'une voix harassée.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Tandis qu'Edlothia quittait sa cape, chagrinée par l'état de son ami et le reproche à demi-teinte qu'il lui avait adressé, des bruits lui parvinrent progressivement. De l'autre côté du mur de l'entrée, on chahutait, on parlait fort, on faisait claquer la vaisselle et on poussait des cris. Et par-dessus ce capharnaüm, la voix de Bilbon fusait et grondait. Que se passait-il ?

Edlothia s'empressa de rejoindre tout ce beau monde et fut ébahie par l'incroyable remue-ménage qui se dansait sous ces yeux. Non pas huit, mais douze Nains s'agitaient dans la salle à manger et le garde-manger, emportant avec eux plats, tartes, fromages, viandes, fruits et pintes de bières (à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose ?). La vaisselle valsait de mains en mains et les pommes volaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Les Nains disposaient toutes les réserves de nourriture sur la table tandis que Gandalf aménageait les couverts pour chacun des invités.

La jeune femme ne sut que faire, ni où se placer : attendre pour ne pas participer à ce qui ressemblait à un vaste pillage ou alors aider à mettre la table et ainsi prendre part à ce vol organisé ? Elle assistait aux vas-et-viens de Bilbon qui s'acharnait à récupérer quelques portions de nourriture ou à donner des ordres pour ne pas qu'on ne fêle sa riche vaisselle en porcelaine. D'un autre côté, toutes les effluves de cette bonne chère affolaient ses sens, et ce ne fut que lorsque Bombur passa devant elle avec trois ronds entiers de fromage reluisant d'or qu'elle se décida à épauler Gandalf.

- C'est un livre, pas un sous-verre ! criait Bilbon.

Alors qu'Edlothia déposait un pain entier que le Nain à la barbe rousse lui avait donné – Glóin ? –, un autre arriva avec un plateau en bois : c'était Dori.

- Excusez-moi, prendriez-vous une tasse de camomille ? demanda-t-il à son attention ainsi qu'à celle de Gandalf qui se trouvait non loin.

Avec des gestes précis, il versa de sa main droite un liquide rougeoyant dans une des deux tasses disposées sur le plateau que sa main gauche soutenait adroitement.

- Non, merci Dori. Un peu de vin rouge pour moi, exigea poliment Gandalf avant de s'éclipser ailleurs.

- Et vous, Dame Edlothia ? lui demanda le Nain aimablement.

- Avec plaisir, Monsieur Dori.

Elle ne savait pas trop quel goût avait la camomille, alors c'était une très belle occasion pour pouvoir déguster une nouvelle saveur ! Il lui tendit une tasse et la jeune femme goûta immédiatement : c'était en réalité une tisane. Edlothia fut ravie par la douceur sucrée qui glissait sur son palet.

Elle se terra dans un coin de la salle à manger et reprit son observation. Les Nains avaient pratiquement fini de vider le garde-manger de Bilbon. Ce dernier courrait toujours à droite et à gauche, se faufilant entre ses invités indésirables afin d'éviter un accident sur sa vaisselle : ses habits étaient collés contre sa peau tant son corps ruisselait de transpiration !

Dans l'entrée, Gandalf comptait les Nains sur ses doigts. Les deux premiers dont il prononça les noms étaient inconnus d'Edlothia : Kili et Fili, qui avaient dû débarquer plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils passaient justement devant le Magicien Gris et transportaient un tonneau – sûrement empli de bière ou de vin : ils étaient, à l'image d'Ori, relativement jeunes par rapport à leurs compères. L'un avait les cheveux bruns tandis que l'autre était blond, mais nul doute qu'ils étaient des jumeaux car leurs ressemblances étaient frappantes.

- Il semble qu'un Nain manque à l'appel, marmonna le Magicien Gris dans sa barbe à la fin de son énumération.

- Il est en retard.

Edlothia se hissa discrètement sur la pointe des pieds pour voir qui avait parlé : il s'agissait d'un Nain dont elle ignorait l'identité également. Elle fut immédiatement impressionnée par l'aura intimidante qui émanait de cet homme : il était plus grand que ses comparses, son crâne chauve reflétait la lumière émanant des bougies suspendues et sa barbe sombre renvoyait des chatoiements bleutés. Sa voix était grave et bourrue.

- Il revient d'une réunion de notre clan. Il va arriver, informa-t-il Gandalf avant d'ingurgiter une gorgée de bière dans la pinte qu'il tenait.

Edlothia posa sa tasse vide sur un coin de la table, là où il y avait encore de la place. Le Nain manquant ne pouvait être que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne car elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

Les Nains commencèrent à s'installer autour des deux tables que l'on avait assemblées pour l'occasion, signalant par là-même que le festin pouvait commencer à être englouti. Ils parlaient fort et firent racler sans ménagement les chaises en bois sur le plancher. Edlothia préféra rester aux côtés de Gandalf, et ce fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva flanquée du vieux magicien et du Nain nommé Óin – si sa mémoire était bonne.

La jeune femme constata rapidement que les convenances de table différaient selon la culture des peuples, car si les Hobbits mangeaient avec douceur pour mieux apprécier le goût des aliments, les Nains dévoraient tout ce que leur main attrapait. La table débordait littéralement de plats richement garnis en viandes, légumes, pommes de terre, boudins et fromages. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'ordre pour les manger car les Nains avalaient tout ce que leurs doigts agrippaient. Tandis que Gandalf se servait pour le moment de lamelles de fromage, son voisin Óin avait déjà avalé trois parts de viande tranchée.

Edlothia se servit à son tour de tomates et de quelques feuilles de salade. Elle désirait goûter au même fromage que Gandalf, mais le plat était déjà parti à l'autre bout de la table.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Óin? dit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Le Nain se tourna alors vers la jeune femme en enfonçant un drôle d'instrument dans son oreille gauche : cela ressemblait étrangement à… un entonnoir ?

- Que dites-vous ?

- Hm… je voudrais, si cela est possible, le plat à fromage qui est par là-bas, demanda-t-elle en lui désignant une assiettée qui était entre les mains du Nain au visage rieur – elle avait également oublié son nom !

Son voisin s'exécuta aussitôt, comme s'il désirait retourner à son repas le plus tôt possible : il se leva de son siège et tendit le bras à l'extrême, manquant ainsi de donner un coup de poing au Nain chauve et à Dori, situés à la gauche d'Óin. En quelques secondes à peine, là où la jeune femme aurait dû faire le tour de la table pour accéder à son mets, le Nain lui avait apporté l'objet de ses désirs. Edlothia remarqua alors la présence d'un autre Nain dont la blancheur étincelante de sa barbe et de ses longs cheveux dépeignait comme un point immaculé au milieu des habits sombres des Nains l'environnant.

- Merci, dit-elle, souriante, en attrapant le plat donné par Óin.

Elle put enfin de servir deux tranches de fromage et déguster ce qu'elle appellerait son entrée. Au fur et à mesure que sa fourchette faisait le chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, Edlothia comprit l'engouement des Nains à se jeter sur la nourriture : tout était divinement bon ! Bilbon avait vraiment le don de choisir et d'entretenir la bonne nourriture. La jeune femme était juste peinée que tout son garde-manger disparaisse ainsi dans l'estomac de quatorze convives seulement alors qu'il aurait pu s'en rassasier pour tout l'hiver.

Edlothia enchaina son repas en se fournissant en légumes verts et viande rosée. Plusieurs fois, des boules de fromage ou de pains volaient à quelques centimètres de son visage seulement. Deux bottes en cuir finirent même par apparaitre dans son champ de vision :

- Qui veut une bière ? demandait le Nain blond à la cantonade, marchant et prenant garde maladroitement à ne pas écraser la nourriture étalée sur la table.

La jeune femme avisa alors la silhouette de Bilbon, éloignée de ce repas gargantuesque, dont le visage atterré signifiait clairement qu'il aurait préféré passer une soirée tranquille.

- N'y avez-vous pas été trop fort avec Bilbon ? interpella Edlothia à l'encontre de Gandalf. Il est aussi pâle que les étoiles.

- Il s'en remettra, vous pouvez lui faire confiance, la rassura-t-il. Ce festin est-il à votre goût ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! C'en est même gênant d'avaler tous ces plats sans qu'il n'y ait de limite.

- Profitez-en ! s'exclama alors Bombur, assis en bout de table à proximité de Gandalf. Vous avez la peau sur les os : même un troll des montagnes ne voudrait pas de vous !

La blague amusa la compagnie de Nains qui s'esclaffa bruyamment en tapant du poing contre la table. Les joues d'Edlothia s'empourprèrent de honte et de colère : même si se faire ridiculiser ainsi était vexant, elle devait reconnaître que Bombur avait raison. Un coup de vent, et elle se briserait comme un fragile roseau !

Sans prévenir, les Nains se redressèrent pour faire claquer leurs pintes de bière entre elles avant d'en ingurgiter d'un coup sec le contenu. Un silence inattendu emplit la pièce. Le liquide doré s'échappait de leurs bouches et venait se perdre dans leurs barbes fournies. Puis ils abattirent les chopes sur la table… avant d'émettre des rots les plus grossiers et bruyants les uns que les autres. C'était à celui qui durait le plus longtemps, et la récompense revenait à Ori ! On ne pouvait pas dire que leur haleine, mêlée d'alcool et de fromage, fut des plus agréables à sentir ! Les Nains pouffèrent de rire et reprirent le fil de leurs repas comme si de rien n'était. Quant à Edlothia, elle visualisait clairement dans son esprit les récits enchanteurs et pleins d'éloges contés par le voyageur Renar se briser comme un verre lâché sur le sol.

- Qui êtes-vous exactement, Demoiselle ? Je crois que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter.

C'était le jeune Nain aux cheveux bruns, nommé Kili, installé en face de Gandalf, qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Son visage avait des traits communs avec le lutin, lui donnant ainsi un air farceur plaqué sur la figure.

- Je m'appelle Edlothia, et je suis la disciple de Gandalf, se présenta-t-elle en parlant tout de même relativement fort afin de surpasser le brouhaha ambiant.

- Disciple de Gandalf ! s'exclama-t-il, tout surpris. Déjà que c'est une chose rare de croiser un Magicien, mais en plus une apprentie magicienne ! Et que savez-vous faire exactement ?

La question paralysa Edlothia : que répondre ? L'art de perdre la mémoire, était-ce une réponse correcte ?

- Ceci, Kili, vous le saurez en temps venu, intercéda Gandalf, venant ainsi secourir la jeune femme du naufrage.

- De toute manière, pour être votre élève, je suppose qu'elle doit savoir manier une puissante magie ! s'écria le dénommé Kili.

- Et je vais vous dire de quelle magie il s'agit : la magie culinaire !

La plaisanterie, sortie tout droit de la bouche du Nain chauve, fit à nouveau rire toute l'assemblée, sauf la concernée et Gandalf.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop la taquiner car elle pourrait te jeter un sort pendant le voyage, lança le Nain au visage enjoué attablé à l'autre bout de la pièce – Bofur, ainsi s'appelait-il !

- Comment ? Vous faites partie de la Compagnie ? s'étonna Kili, ignorant visiblement cette information.

- Oui, c'est exact, répondit la jeune femme d'une petite voix cette fois-ci, ne souhaitant ne pas se faire remarquer davantage.

- Cela se voit à sa tenue, expliqua alors Bofur. On voit tout de suite qu'elle est adaptée aux voyages puisque ce sont des habits tout à fait masculins – même si ce n'est pas courant pour une jeune femme, j'en conviens. Et puis, je suppose qu'elle n'accompagne pas Gandalf le Gris pour rien !

Edlothia lança un regard en biais à Gandalf. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en matière de mode vestimentaire, mais peut-être le fait que les couleurs soient sombres et qu'elle porte un pantalon, là où les Hobbites dansaient dans des robes en dentelles, soulignaient sa différence. Mais au moins, ses habits avaient le mérite de rendre les déplacements d'Edlothia discrets.

- Vous êtes très perspicace, Bofur, complimenta Gandalf. En effet, Edlothia nous accompagnera au cours de notre Quête.

- Une touche féminine apportera un peu de fraicheur, ce n'est pas plus mal, commenta le jumeau blond, Fili, sourire aux lèvres.

- Une femme n'a rien à faire dans une Compagnie de guerriers ! tonna le Nain chauve, soudain furibond.

- Il est vrai que ce n'est pas chose courante de voir une femme participer à une aventure, quelle qu'elle soit, continua Dori d'un ton calme et sérieux.

- Chose courante ? Cela devrait leur être interdit ! s'insurgea le chauve. La guerre est une affaire d'hommes, de guerriers, pas de maitresses de maison !

Tous les Nains se mirent alors à débattre au sujet de l'utilité des femmes dans la guerre et dans les foyers, criant et s'injuriant en alternance, quand la voix de Gandalf se fit soudain entendre. Les flammes des bougies vacillèrent tandis que l'air devenait glacial autour d'eux : Gandalf s'était levé et une aura sombre l'entourait tout entier, comme s'il avait enfilé un capuchon noir.

- Edlothia a sa place dans la Compagnie au même titre que chacun d'entre vous !

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement, comme le tonnerre dans un ciel nuageux, et semblait émaner d'outre-tombe. Un craquement sourd ricochait contre les murs boisés. La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, désirant disparaitre à tout prix de Cul-de-Sac en ce moment même. Si c'était cela la magie, alors Edlothia préférait largement s'en passer.

Le mutisme scella la bouche des Nains : ils se lancèrent des regards, abordant un air penaud comme l'enfant qui avait dit une bêtise. Le Nain au crâne rasé paraissait néanmoins contenir difficilement des propos cinglants car sa mâchoire était crispée et ses poings serrés. Gandalf se rassit et poursuivit son repas dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Edlothia était très gênée d'avoir été la cause involontaire de cette dispute alors que l'ambiance allait bon train, mais elle était médusée et énervée par toutes ces réactions masculines à l'encontre des femmes. Qu'avaient-ils tous contre elles, à la fin ?

Toutefois, c'était mal connaître l'entrain naturel des Nains : progressivement, les murmures s'élevèrent et l'engouement reprit ses droits. La jeune femme se surprit à apprécier de nouveau les lancers de tomates et de boulettes de pain ainsi que les postillons fusant de la bouche des petits hommes dès qu'une blague faisait rire l'assemblée.

Au bout d'une heure, les plats en porcelaine dévoilaient enfin leur blancheur laiteuse car plus aucune nourriture ne les recouvrait. Edlothia, Gandalf et les douze Nains avaient vidé pratiquement tout le garde-manger sous les yeux accablés de Bilbon. Une partie des invités commença à se lever pour finir tranquillement leurs pintes de bière dans le salon. Le magicien avait proposé à la jeune femme le fameux thé de _Sûza_, mais elle refusa poliment. Elle se leva à son tour de sa chaise et chercha à rejoindre le Hobbit qui continuait à pourchasser désespérément les Nains.

- Excusez-moi, c'est un napperon, pas un torchon !

Il arracha violemment le tissu en dentelles des mains de Nori et n'apprécia guère la plaisanterie que lui lança Bofur sur un sport nommé le croquet.

- La peste soit ces Nains ! bougonna Bilbon en faisant de grands gestes.

Edlothia s'apprêta à l'aborder quand il bondit sur Gandalf qui arrivait dans la dépendance de la salle à manger.

- Mon cher Bilbon, que diable avez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

- Ce que j'ai ? Je suis envahi par des Nains, que font-ils ici ? éructa-t-il en serrant les poings.

- C'est une troupe fort joyeuse lorsqu'on y est habitué.

- Fort joyeuse ? répéta Bilbon d'un air outré. Edlothia, trouvez-vous aussi que c'est une troupe fort joyeuse ? Des gens joyeux ont tout de même le respect de l'hôte qui les accueille et de la nourriture qu'on leur sert !

La jeune femme, n'aimant pas trop qu'on la prenne à parti de cette manière, s'éclipsa discrètement, abandonnant son hôte à ses colères elle était d'autre part honteuse d'avoir participé involontairement à ce saccage, mais… l'appel du ventre était plus fort que tout ! Bilbon entraina alors Gandalf dans l'entrée de la maison, pointant du doigt tous les dégâts commis par les Nains des murs jusqu'aux tapis de sol.

Edlothia arpenta lentement la dépendance où avaient trouvé refuge d'autres Nains. Ils contemplaient les objets de décoration possédés par le Hobbit, hochant la tête dans un signe d'approbation et avares de commentaires en tous genres. Elle n'osait pas aborder ces hommes qui, malgré leurs petites tailles, étaient tout de même impressionnants : elle n'avait pas besoin de sa mémoire pour comprendre qu'ils étaient des personnages endurcis et expérimentés que rien ne semblait effrayer. Et ils parlaient tellement forts que s'exprimer en leur présence était difficile ! Toutefois, elle n'était pas dupe quant aux regards incessants que beaucoup d'entre eux lui jetaient.

Elle redressa vivement la tête lorsqu'un des Nains s'approcha d'elle soudainement : c'était le Nain aux cheveux et à la barbe immaculés qui lui donnaient l'apparence d'un sage.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter, s'annonça-t-il, un sourire aimable gravé sur son visage. Balin, pour vous servir.

Il exécuta une ravissante révérence en écartant les bras. Elle répondit avec moins de spontanéité, angoissée à l'idée de s'adresser à l'un des Nains les plus intimidants du groupe malgré son vieil âge apparent :

- Edlothia, pour vous servir.

- Agréable soirée, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, très.

- Mais très bruyante ? plaisanta le dénommé Balin en lui faisant un clin-d'œil.

Surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher néanmoins de glousser doucement, couvrant sa bouche du revers de la main. Le Nain à la barbe blanche comprit que cela équivalait à un « oui ». Il fit encore quelques pas vers elle, mains dans les poches. Ils étaient très proches désormais et l'air étrange qu'il avait soudain plaqué sur la figure n'échappa pas à Edlothia.

- J'avoue être quelque peu surpris par ce que j'ai entendu à table. Vous comptez réellement rejoindre la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ? Je ne peux vous cacher qu'il est rare de voir une femme participer à une aventure…

Elle recouvrit dans la seconde tout son sérieux. Elle se concentra sur les mots qu'elle allait prononcer : elle ne devait faire aucun faux-pas et ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur elle, Gandalf le lui avait assez répété, même si elle était piquée au vif par la dernière remarque du Nain.

- C'est exact, Monsieur Balin, répondit-elle en tentant de contrôler au mieux le timbre vacillant de sa voix. Il me semble que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne m'ait d'ores et déjà acceptée. Et je ne pense pas que mon sexe ait un quelconque impact sur ma participation…

Sa voix s'était faite toute petite sur les derniers mots, comme s'ils avaient eu du mal à sortir. Le Nain la dévisagea un instant, la sondant de ses yeux sombres. Pensait-il, au fond de lui-même, que la présence d'une femme était réellement saugrenue ?

- Avez-vous signé le contrat relatif à cette Quête ?

Ses sourcils roux se levèrent.

- Un contrat ? Non, je n'étais point au courant.

- Alors, je pense que nous devrons nous entretenir au cours de cette soirée, affirma Balin d'un hochement de la tête.

- C'est entendu.

- Etes-vous au courant des objectifs de cette Quête ? Des dangers, des périls que nous risquons d'encourir ?

Edlothia plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Puis, une illumination éclaira son esprit tandis qu'elle comprenait les véritables attentions du Nain : il était en train de la tester. De la jauger, afin de d'évaluer ses connaissances sur cette Quête, comme si la prochaine adhésion de la « disciple » du Magicien Gris n'était qu'une erreur, un accident à corriger. D'où ses manières agréables à son encontre.

- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur Balin, je crois en savoir assez sur cette Quête. Vous voulez reconquérir la Montagne Solitaire et tuer un Dragon. Je sais tout cela et m'y suis préparée.

La jeune femme fit de nouveau une révérence, mais une révérence empreinte d'une nouvelle détermination.

- J'espère que vous m'accepterez à ma juste valeur au sein de cette Compagnie et que je vous serai d'une grande aide. De plus, Maître Gandalf me fait confiance et je ne trahirai en rien ses espérances.

Elle essaya de croire à ces dernières paroles même si au fond d'elle, elle n'en pensait pas un mot : elle ignorait si elle était Magicienne mais espérait au plus profond d'elle que cela était vrai. Si les Nains se rendaient compte qu'elle ne possédait aucun pouvoir, ils la rejetteraient davantage. Et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'ils refusent sa présence, autrement… elle se retrouverait à nouveau seule. Or, elle avait besoin de cette Compagnie pour voyager en quête de ses souvenirs fragmentés.

Balin sembla cependant convaincu par ses réactions car il opina de la tête, ses lèvres ridées étirées en un fin sourire. Peut-être qu'il changerait d'avis lorsqu'il lui ferait signer ce fameux contrat… Il finit par la quitter en s'inclinant légèrement, lui montrant ainsi qu'il la respectait malgré ses préjugés.

Edlothia savait, au plus profond d'elle, que cette soirée n'était qu'un prélude. Le commencement d'un nouveau départ pour elle. Cette invasion de Nains chez Mr. Sacquet ne signifiait en effet qu'une seule chose : la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne allait se former et se préparer à la Quête. C'était une réunion, ni plus ni moins. Un attroupement de Nains à Hobbitebourg ne paraissait pas être une coïncidence car, si elle se rappelait des quelques heures passées auparavant, la carte de Gwaorn Maldwin montrait explicitement que les Nains habitaient dans les montagnes se situant pour la plupart à l'est ou au sud de la Comté.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent brusquement lorsqu'une assiette fila à toute vitesse sous son nez. Puis deux autres. Pourtant dos à elle, mains en l'air, c'était Bifur qui les récupérait sans même avoir besoin de se retourner. La jeune femme fit volte-face : c'était le Nain aux cheveux blonds qui les lançait agilement. Elle entendit alors des tintements de vaisselle provenant de la salle à manger, mais les bruits étaient clairs et rythmés, comme un air que l'on entonnerait. Que fabriquaient encore les Nains ?

- Attention, demoiselle ! criait Fili en poursuivant son lancer d'assiettes et de verres en porcelaine.

- C'était à ma mère ! hurlait Bilbon dans le couloir. Cette faïence du Quartier-Ouest a plus d'un siècle !

Kili jonglait habilement avec des tasses, son jumeau les récupérait au vol. C'était leur manière à eux de débarrasser la table ?

- Arrêtez ! Vous allez les émousser ! réprimanda vivement Bilbon.

Edlothia se décala alors afin de mieux voir ce qu'il se passait, et elle ne fut pas déçue de la scène : tandis que les jumeaux s'envoyaient la vaisselle, les Nains qui étaient toujours attablés croisaient le fer des fourchettes entre elles et tapaient des pieds en rythme.

- On va émousser les couteaux ! lança Bofur d'un ton joyeux.

Et alors, l'impensable arriva : les Nains chantèrent. Mais pas une chanson sombre ou monotone, non : une chanson pleine de gaité et d'espièglerie, ainsi que Bilbon le lui avait raconté dans l'après-midi.

_Emoussez couteaux_

_Tordez fourchettes_

_Brisez bouteilles_

_En mille morceaux_

_Cassez verres et assiettes_

_V'là ce que Sacquet déteste !_

_Sur la nappe_

_Etalez le gras_

_Laissez les os_

_Par terre, en tas_

_Versez le lait sur le sol propre_

_ Que le vin éclabousse les portes_

_Les pots au court-bouillon_

_Broyez avec un court bâton_

_Ceux qui auront résisté_

_Envoyez-les valser_

_V'là ce que Sacquet déteste !_

Loin d'illustrer la parole par l'acte, les Nains étaient en train de vider la salle à manger de tout son désordre : chantant, dansant, jonglant et valsant, ils envoyaient à une vitesse hallucinante tous les couverts et assiettes dans la dépendance. Gandalf, pipe à la bouche, riait devant les cabrioles effectuées par cette joyeuse troupe. Edlothia fut rapidement emportée par cette incroyable allégresse car elle se mit à siffloter et taper des mains en rythme avec les petits hommes, évitant quelques fois un lancer de tasse ou de couteau et oubliant pour un instant la défiance des Nains à son égard. Bofur avait sorti une flûte et jouait un air en accord avec la chanson.

A la fin, Bilbon débarqua dans la pièce, apeuré de voir sa précieuse vaisselle ébouillantée par les Nains, mais il n'en était rien : il découvrit une pile d'assiettes et de verres soigneusement rangée sur la table tandis que la petite compagnie s'était regroupée et s'esclaffait devant la mine surprise du Hobbit. Gandalf était peut-être le plus satisfait d'entre eux car cela démontrait à Bilbon que ces Nains n'étaient pas si irrespectueux qu'ils en avaient l'air et, exceptionnellement, semblaient même s'accorder avec les récits glorifiants du voyageur Renar… même si Edlothia, quant à elle, avait retrouvé son amertume quant à l'attitude de certains Nains à son égard…

_Toc toc toc_

Trois coups frappés lourdement contre la porte interrompirent soudainement cette bonne humeur. Les quinze habitants de Cul-de-Sac se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la source du bruit tandis que le vieux magicien murmurait :

- Il est ici.

Un voile recouvrit les épaules d'Edlothia : elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Elle savait également que sa nouvelle destinée se jouerait dans les heures à venir… dans la maison de Mr. Sacquet.

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **

**Hey, ça y est, nous sommes à l'aube de la Quête pour Erebor ! Je vous remercie à tous, vous qui me lisez et/ou me laissez des commentaires qui me font énormément plaisir. Mes plus chaleureux remerciements vont en particulier à La plume d'Elena, Miki99, Casimirette53, Naewenn76 aliena wyvern, bee-du-06 et PaulinaDragona pour leurs reviews fort chaleureuses, ainsi qu'à Aliister pour m'avoir mise dans ses follows ! **

**Je réponds ici aux anonymes :**

**bee-du-06 : je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire fort agréable ! Je vois que beaucoup de monde apprécient Bilbon, et il faut dire que l'acteur le rend bien également beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit aussi que mon écriture n'était pas lourde et je vous en remercie, car en fait j'avais précisé ce point parce que j'avais peur d'ennuyer les lecteurs… la confiance et moi, ça fait deux XD donc vraiment, merci à vous, cela me rassure beaucoup.**

**PaulinaDragona : je te remercie pour ton commentaire très sympathique ! Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ça le restera pour la suite ^^ tes encouragements me font chaud au cœur !**

**Egalement, je précise que je vais faire quelques petites rectifications dans mes anciens chapitres, surtout en ce qui concerne les noms anglais. En fait, je préfère maintenir la version française car ce n'est pas cohérent à mes yeux de faire cohabiter les prénoms anglais et les lieux en français. Donc, je vais tout remettre à neuf donc, si vous voyez encore un Baggins ou Oakenshield traîner, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**

**Aussi, je vais changer un point très gênant dans ma fic : le passage des sous-vêtements dans le chapitre 6 sur les conseils de Naewenn76 (merci à elle !). Je vais supprimer ce passage, puis, lorsque j'en serai arriver à la moitié de L'Etrangère d'Ennor (dans un petit moment à mon avis ^^), je ferai une réécriture d'ensemble afin de rectifier quelques problèmes ou incohérences qui pourraient resurgir. **

**Voilà pour les informations générales ! Pensez-vous que les Nains accueilleront Edlothia dans la Compagnie avec un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ? Ou alors la massacreront-ils avec leurs haches et massues ? (ok, là j'exagère XD). Vous avez ici un petit aperçu du caractère que je réserve aux Nains. Peut-être seriez-vous surpris, mais je ne suis pas prophète, alors vivement… dimanche prochain ? Je ne suis plus sûre en réalité de maintenir le rythme de publication à tous les dimanches, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, car je pense que je n'excéderai pas les deux semaines. Pour le chapitre 9, on peut se dire sans souci à dimanche de la semaine prochaine ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu ! :D**

**PS: au fait, à chaque fois que je publies un chapitre, les tirets pour les dialogues ne s'affichent pas et je dois tous les remettre. Si quelqu'un sait le pourquoi du comment, je suis toute ouïe :)**


	9. Contrat

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part Edlothia.**

**CHAPITRE 9 : Contrat**

Edlothia commençait à trembler telles les feuilles frémissant sous une brise d'automne. Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne était derrière la porte, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle se souvenait très clairement des propos de Balïn : elle devait signer un contrat et rien ne prévoyait que le Nain déchu de son trône l'accepterait dans sa Compagnie, même si Gandalf l'avait menacé à Bree.

Gandalf et les Nains s'avancèrent comme un seul homme vers la porte, comme s'ils avaient attendu la venue de Thorin toute la soirée. Bilbon s'avança prudemment, calculant ses pas comme s'il craignait une nouvelle invasion d'indésirables dans son trou. Edlothia aurait presque été tentée de rester cachée dans la salle à manger, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se dérober à la venue du chef de la Compagnie.

Le Magicien Gris ouvrit la porte de Cul-de-Sac sans même l'assentiment de son propriétaire. Le battant révéla Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, tel qu'elle l'avait rencontrée à l'auberge du Poney Fringant. Ses vêtements sombres exaltaient une certaine élégance notamment, le capuchon d'une teinte bleue foncée fixé par un gland d'argent qui recouvrait ses larges épaules augmentait cette belle apparence. Ses cheveux noirs comme le jais étaient plaqués en arrière que quelques mèches grises habillaient d'une étrange couronne sur le sommet de son front. Son maintien droit et impeccable révélait la noblesse du personnage tandis que les contours de son corps illuminés par l'éclat blanchâtre de la lune dans son dos conféraient au tout une allure spectrale et mystique. Pourtant, son visage distingué était flanqué d'un drôle de sourire.

A nouveau, un mal de tête vibra aux tempes d'Edlothia. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle perce le secret de ses mystérieuses migraines avant qu'elles ne l'achèvent définitivement.

- Gandalf, dit Thorin d'une voix grave en posant ses yeux clairs sur le vieil homme. Vous aviez dit facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois.

Il pénétra dans l'entrée d'un pas sûr et commença à se défaire de son manteau.

- Je n'aurais jamais trouvé sans le signe sur la porte.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Bilbon pour émerger sa tête bouclée de la foule de Nains qui s'était agglutinée dans le vestibule.

- Il n'y en a pas, la porte vient d'être peinte, affirma-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte comme pour vérifier ses dires.

- Il y en a un. C'est moi qui l'ait tracé, annonça Gandalf, presque navré.

Ainsi, c'était lorsque Bilbon leur avait claqué la porte au visage plus tôt dans la journée que Gandalf avait joué ce vilain tour au Hobbit !

- Bilbon Sacquet, reprit le vieil homme, haussant davantage le son de sa voix rocailleuse, je vous présente le chef de notre Compagnie : Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

A la vue de la mine stupéfaite qu'affichait le petit homme, Edlothia devina aisément qu'il ignorait complètement de quoi le Magicien Gris parlait. C'était l'occasion pour la jeune femme d'en savoir un peu plus sur le but du vieil homme : même si elle avait deviné que Bilbon devrait se joindre à la Compagnie, elle n'avait toujours pas compris quel était le véritable sens de cette manœuvre.

Thorin s'approcha du petit homme comme un prédateur appréciant sa proie : de sa taille de Nain, il surplomba le pauvre Hobbit qui ne pouvait que subir les événements.

- Alors… c'est le Hobbit, murmura-t-il en croisant les bras, ses prunelles bleutées toisant Bilbon de haut en bas.

Le Nain fit alors le tour du petit homme comme un loup affamé tournerait autour d'une chèvre sans défense.

- Avez-vous déjà combattu ?

- Pardon ? fit Bilbon, hébété par une telle demande.

- Hache ou épée ? continuait Thorin d'un air indifférent. Quelle est votre arme de préférence ?

C'était clairement une tentative d'intimidation, un manège pour le malmener. Toutefois, Edlothia fut surprise par l'aplomb qui teinta les mots de Bilbon :

- Je me défends au lancer de marron, sachez-le. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela importe.

Il était déterminé et fixait Thorin sans sourciller malgré les vagues ricanements qui agitaient les autres Nains. Edlothia aurait voulu l'imiter, car elle pressentait que viendrait prochainement son tour : le moment où Thorin la jaugerait au même titre que Bilbon.

- Je m'en doutais : il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur, lança le Nain à la cantonade, redoublant les rires de ses compagnons.

Thorin s'arrêta alors, jetant un regard circulaire dans l'entrée et souriant désormais à pleines dents.

- Et où se trouve donc la jeune magicienne ? Nous aurait-elle déjà quittés ?

Edlothia ne s'était donc guère trompée sur l'attitude prochaine qu'aurait Thorin ! Attitude qui continuait d'amuser grandement la troupe par ailleurs. Elle ferait pâle figure à côté de Bilbon, car si le Nain d'Erebor considérait les femmes au même titre que son compère au crâne dégarni, alors les reproches qu'il lui adresserait seraient bien plus durs au regard de son sexe. Peut-être préférait-il la présence d'un petit Hobbit à celle d'une femme aussi maigrichonne qu'elle…

Toutefois, elle ne voulait pas donner entière satisfaction à Thorin. L'âme soudain audacieuse, elle tenta de s'extraire de la foule compacte que formaient les Nains dans le but de le rejoindre toutefois, le coude bien placé de Dwalin – elle avait eu l'occasion d'intercepter son nom à l'instant –, dressé telle une barrière, l'empêchait volontairement d'avancer. Ecrasée entre quelques Nains à la corpulence non négligeable, Edlothia dut alors forcer sur ses jambes pour s'en échapper, mais elle trébucha lorsque la pression exercée par ce bras disparut brusquement. Tel un cheval dont on avait libéré la bride, elle bascula en avant. La jeune femme ne dut son salut qu'au réflexe de ses deux pieds qui se positionnèrent aussitôt en avant ainsi qu'au mouvement rotatif qu'enchainèrent ses bras, l'arrêtant dans sa chute au beau milieu de l'entrée de Cul-de-Sac.

Cependant, à son grand regret, cela ne la sauva pas de la honte car, levant les yeux, elle assista impuissante aux éclats de moquerie qui brillaient dans les yeux de Thorin et au rictus qui agitait le coin de sa bouche. Dans son dos, les Nains gloussaient d'une manière aussi grossière que ne l'avait été son faux pas.

- Habile comme un elfe ! s'exclama Thorin, dents découvertes.

N'y tenant plus, les Nains s'esclaffèrent sans aucune retenue. Edlothia aurait pu leur jeter un regard aussi sombre que la nuit, mais elle préféra se redresser devant le roi officieux avec toute la contenance dont son corps fut capable. Situés dans les recoins obscurs de la pièce, Bilbon et Gandalf la contemplaient d'un regard empli à la fois de tristesse et de compassion. Tout ça à cause de cet arrogant Nain au crâne dégarni aussi reluisant que de l'huile sur le feu ! Etait-il rancunier de la déroute qu'il a subie devant le Magicien Gris quelques minutes plus tôt ? En tout cas, elle espérait avoir un jour l'occasion de lui jeter cette remarque culinaire à la figure… !

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours parmi nous, lui dit alors Thorin, visiblement déçu par sa présence – il aurait sûrement aimé qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision à tout jamais.

Edlothia rassembla toutes ses forces dans ses prochaines paroles en essayant d'oublier vainement la rougeur qui brûlait ses joues et les secousses qui affolaient ses membres :

- C'est auprès de vous qu'est ma place car je me suis engagée dans cette Compagnie.

Les rires autour d'eux cessèrent, et la disciple du vieil homme n'avait nullement besoin de se retourner pour imaginer les Nains qui retenaient en cet instant leurs souffles, curieux et impatients de constater quelle serait la réaction de Thorin face à son audace, certainement insultante à leurs yeux.

Toute raillerie avait quitté les prunelles claires du Nain et son visage avait perdu son sourire goguenard.

- Vous l'êtes uniquement par la volonté de Gandalf, pareillement à ce Hobbit. Je ne puis comprendre l'utilité que vous aurez auprès de nous : nous n'avions guère besoin d'un quota de femmes et de semi-hommes pour pouvoir s'engager dans cette Quête.

Elle ignorait ce qu'était un orque, mais cet individu ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de bien. En tout cas, Thorin avait pointé du doigt la faiblesse de la jeune femme : elle n'était là que par l'intervention du Magicien. Autrement, jamais elle n'aurait croisé une seule seconde leur chemin et jamais Thorin ne l'aurait acceptée.

Edlothia était en train de chercher des mots afin d'entretenir sa défense, mais Thorin fut plus rapide qu'elle en l'abandonnant d'un air ostensiblement satisfait. Il s'éloigna et rejoignit ses compagnons, les saluant dans des accolades chaleureuses qui contrastaient avec la froideur dont il avait fait preuve à leur égard. La jeune femme serra alors les poings : elle venait d'être hautement ridiculisée car le fait que Thorin ait pris l'initiative de s'éclipser démontrait uniquement qu'il avait gagné la partie.

Gandalf s'approcha d'elle, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- N'en voulez pas trop à Thorin. Il a connu dans sa vie beaucoup trop de malheurs pour accorder sa confiance au premier venu. Laissez-lui du temps, ainsi qu'aux autres.

- Cela ne pourrait l'empêcher de se montrer plus agréable alors que je l'accueille chez moi, ajouta Bilbon.

Même si les priorités du petit homme étaient toujours attachées au sens de l'hospitalité, Edlothia le remercia d'un hochement de la tête. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous trois la salle à manger, elle et le Hobbit avaient le visage accablé et attristé de ceux qui avaient connu les pires calamités.

Les Nains avaient repris possession des lieux, s'asseyant autour des deux tables réunies, mais l'atmosphère était bien différente. Les uns fumaient leurs pipes en bois, les autres continuaient de boire : mais à la démesure du repas fut remplacée une sagesse et une modération égales. Aux rires tonitruants et à la gaieté qui éclairait les visages quelques instants plus tôt faisaient place désormais la sévérité du regard et les conversations réfléchies. Aucune agitation ne s'était emparée des Nains : seule la gravité faisait vibrer leurs cœurs à l'unisson.

Gandalf s'était assis aux côtés de Thorin qui siégeait en bout de table, comme si cette place lui était naturellement prédestinée. Bilbon lui avait aimablement servi à manger, ou du moins ce qu'il restait de sa réserve. Ce dernier était resté debout à l'écart juste derrière le Magicien, et Edlothia avait décidé de l'imiter : de la sorte, les deux indésirables de la Compagnie étaient masqués par les ténèbres de la pièce seulement éclairée par quelques bougies. Néanmoins, ils restaient attentifs aux paroles qui s'échangeaient.

Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes de rassemblements de Nains dans le but de les aider dans leur Quête : certains s'étaient révélés fructueux tandis que d'autres s'étaient terminés sur un échec. Edlothia ne comprenait pas grand-chose à tout ce galimatias. La fatigue prenait progressivement le dessus sur sa raison et rester concentrée se révéla rapidement être une tâche difficile : la troupe d'Ecu-de-Chêne discutait sur un ton monocorde qui berçait son esprit la faible lueur des chandelles accentuait son impression d'épuisement. De ce fait, son esprit se décrocha peu à peu de la conversation et vagabonda sur des horizons inconnus, se perdant dans les méandres de sa mémoire comme on déambulerait dans les couloirs de Cul-de-Sac, cherchant à se raccrocher désespérément à une bride de souvenir quelconque…

- Vous entamez une Quête ? interrogea alors Bilbon d'une petite voix, visiblement poussé par la curiosité.

Edlothia revint à la réalité, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux ainsi que le ferait quelqu'un qui se réveillerait juste. Elle avait l'âpre sensation d'avoir plongé des années en arrière dans des ténèbres opaques que nulle lumière ne pouvait filtrer. La jeune femme fronça alors les sourcils : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir été comme endormie alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler. Comme si tenter de se souvenir était une épreuve difficile pour ses facultés mentales. A chaque fois qu'elle décuplait ses efforts afin d'en savoir davantage sur elle-même, l'obscurité envahissait sa tête comme de la fumée noire comprimée dans une boule et une affreuse migraine frappait contre ses tempes. C'était à croire qu'on l'empêchait d'accéder à ses souvenirs, et inévitablement, elle s'en trouva très agacée.

La disciple officieuse du Magicien Gris se tint droite à nouveau et se força à maintenir ses paupières ouvertes. Elle dirigea ses prunelles sur la lumière la plus proche en espérant que l'éblouissement la réveillerait tout à fait, mais au lieu de cela, elle fut stupéfaite de constater que la cire des bougies avait déjà largement fondue. S'était-elle éclipsée mentalement aussi longtemps que cela ?

Edlothia avisa alors le regard profond et énigmatique que lui lançait Balïn. Elle n'aurait su en déchiffrer le sens caché : la prenait-il pour une personne fort négligente vis-à-vis de leur Quête ou était-il plus interrogatif quant à la mine fatiguée de la jeune femme ?

- Bilbon, mon cher ami, dit Gandalf brusquement d'une forte voix, donnez-nous un peu plus de lumière.

Tandis que le Hobbit s'exécutait docilement, tous les hommes se redressèrent un peu plus au-dessus de la table. En effet, le Magicien Gris avait sorti de sous son manteau une carte ancienne qu'il exposa aux yeux de tous. Edlothia fut aussitôt animée d'un bond et s'approcha aussi discrètement que possible, tentant de s'accaparer quelques détails du vieux parchemin par-dessus l'épaule du Nain chauve. Au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de l'extirper des brumes dans lequel son esprit était empêtré.

- Loin à l'est, commença Gandalf dans un murmure, surplombant monts et rivières, par-delà bois et rivières, se dresse un pic isolé.

Bilbon venait d'arriver avec une petite bougie et éclaira davantage les dessins de la carte. On pouvait y voir une montagne parcourue de traits noirs, au-dessus de laquelle flottait une étrange créature ailée dessinée à l'encre rouge.

- « _La Montagne Solitaire_ », lut le petit homme.

Découvrir cette fameuse Montagne, Erebor, même sur un support aussi simple et allusif qu'une carte, procurait d'étranges sensations à Edlothia. Elle avait enfin sous les yeux un avant-goût de ce qu'était le but de cette Quête et les enjeux qui entouraient le domaine des Nains. Son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine tandis que la peur de l'inconnu s'immisçait dans ses entrailles aussi sournoisement que le venin d'un serpent.

- Óin a lu les présages, affirma Glóin, soudain déterminé. Et les présages disent que l'heure est venue.

- Les corbeaux rejoignent la montagne, poursuivit ledit Óin, comme cela a été prédit. « _Quand les oiseaux du passé, à Erebor seront retournés, Le règne de la Bête prendra fin_ ».

- Quelle bête ?

Bilbon s'était retourné vers eux alors qu'il était parti vaquer à ses occupations. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une curiosité débordante mêlée d'une certaine crainte.

- Sûrement Smaug le Terrible, pire et principale calamité de notre Age, répondit Bofur, pipe en bois à la bouche.

Rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer cette créature maléfique dévaster un peuple entier, Edlothia en frissonna tout entier.

- Cracheur de feu ailé, continuait le Nain sur sa lancée, animé néanmoins d'une curieuse légèreté. Dents comme rasoirs, serres comme crocs de boucher. Friand de joyaux.

- Je connais les dragons ! affirma alors Bilbon, surprenant grandement la jeune femme qui ne s'y attendait guère.

Ori se leva soudain de sa chaise, mains plaquées sur la table et regard plein de volonté :

- Je n'ai pas peur, j'irai ! Je ferai tâter du fer de Nain à son croupion !

- Assis !

Son voisin de table, Nori, le tira brutalement sur la manche et ses fesses ne tardèrent point à rejoindre le siège. Tandis que son ardeur insouciante avait amusé l'assemblée, Ori avait baissé les yeux dans un mouvement de honte.

- Ce sera déjà difficile avec une armée, mais on n'est que treize, intervint Balin posément. Pas les treize meilleurs… ni les plus futés.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la plupart des Nains protestent à l'encontre des propos de Balïn. Le jeune Nain aux cheveux de blé, Fili, prit alors la parole afin d'apaiser les tensions :

- On est peu nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers ! Tous, jusqu'aux derniers Nains !

Il frappa alors victorieusement la table du poing, attisant la fierté chez ses compagnons.

- Et vous oubliez qu'on a deux Magiciens ! Gandalf a tué des centaines de dragons et sa disciple ne doit pas en être à son premier ! s'enjoua Kili.

Les paupières d'Edlothia s'ouvrirent tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que ses yeux sortiraient littéralement de leurs orbites.

- Je ne dirai pas… tenta de se défendre sans succès le Magicien Gris, tout aussi étonné que son élève.

- Combien, alors ? le coupa Dori, très intéressé au même titre que tous les Nains présents.

- Quoi ?

- Vous en avez tué combien ?

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le vieil homme, mais ce dernier s'étouffa dans sa pipe en bois, de la fumée blanchâtre s'échappant de sa bouche.

- Allez, dites un nombre ! s'énerva brusquement Nori.

Il bondit de sa chaise, mais ce ne fut ni un ni deux mais onze autres Nains qui se levèrent brutalement. Chacun vociférait et se défendait de connaître le nombre de créatures ailées vaincues par le Magicien Gris : ils remuaient les bras et menaçaient même d'en venir aux poings. Edlothia et Bilbon s'échangèrent un regard las de ceux qui en avaient assez des éclats de voix inutiles, et le Hobbit essaya vainement de calmer cette éruption de sa voix docile.

Soudain, Thorin se redressa à son tour et leur hurla des mots à la figure, des mots qu'Edlothia ne purent décrypter car ils immergeaient d'une autre langue. Le chef de la troupe fit son effet car tous les Nains se rassirent et se turent à l'unisson. La jeune femme ressentit avec plus de vivacité le halo de noblesse et de respect qui suintait de chaque parcelle du Nain-presque-roi.

- Si nous avons lu ces signes, d'autres l'auront fait, dit-il d'une voix clairvoyante et chargée de sévérité. La rumeur s'est répandue. Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans.

C'était à croire que la simple évocation de ce nom était maudite car Edlothia ne pouvait retenir à chaque fois des frissons parcourir son échine.

- On observe la Montagne, on suppute, on s'interroge, on évalue les risques… Notre trésor n'est peut-être plus gardé. Restons-nous inactifs alors qu'on ravit nos biens ? ou saisissons-nous notre chance de reprendre Erebor ?

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase d'une voix devenue puissante et sûre, tous les Nains crièrent leur joie quant à l'idée de pouvoir récupérer leur territoire perdu. Par ses paroles, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ravivait la flamme de courage et d'honneur qui brûlait dans le cœur de chacun de ses frères d'armes. Edlothia enviait ces petits hommes, parés des éclats des combattants forcenés et habités par des valeurs communes, tandis qu'elle, n'avait aucune racine à laquelle se rattacher…

- Tu oublies que la Grande Porte est scellée ! contra Balin, rompant l'enthousiasme naissant de la Compagnie. La Montagne est impénétrable.

- Cela, mon cher Balin, n'est pas entièrement vrai.

Gandalf dévoila alors une clé ancienne, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts afin d'en révéler l'importance aux yeux des Nains. L'argent de la clé a été affecté par les effets du temps car le gris n'en ressortait que quelque peu sous l'éclat des bougies. Toutefois, l'objet était bien travaillé car un simple coup d'œil suffisait pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vulgaire clé de maison.

- D'où la tenez-vous ? interrogea Thorin, à la fois surpris et bouleversé à la vue de cette clé.

- Ceci appartenait à votre père, Thraïn, expliqua Gandalf. Il me l'a confiée… elle vous revient, maintenant.

Il tendit la clé précieuse à Thorin qui la prit en main précautionneusement comme on prendrait soin d'une relique du passé. Bilbon, Edlothia et tous les autres Nains avaient le regard braqué sur la vieille clé. Le chef des Nains la fit glisser doucement entre ses doigts, frottant la matière usée avec une délicatesse presque touchante… comme s'il avait retrouvé une vieille amie.

Edlothia cligna des yeux, hébétée. Elle baissa la tête : elle venait de caresser son poignard, camouflé sous la manche de sa tunique sombre. A l'instar de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, le bout de ses doigts avait légèrement massé la lame en métal dans des mouvements circulaires presque… tendres ? La jeune femme en fut troublée. Une sensation familière lui parvint, comme si… comme si elle éprouvait une grande affection pour cette arme. Alors que quelques heures auparavant, le poignard ne lui avait inspirée que peur et dégoût.

Edlothia releva les yeux précipitamment, se replongeant dans l'ambiance de la salle à manger. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait été extirpé à des souvenirs lointains qui refusaient obstinément de s'ouvrir à elle. Elle en fut fort courroucée et dut faire un grand effort pour se maîtriser : cette mémoire l'épuisait, à la longue ! Elle ne put qu'intercepter les pupilles interrogatrices de Balïn, à qui rien ne semblait échapper, que sa réaction n'avait point dupé. Fili prononça soudain ces mots :

- S'il existe une clé, il y a forcément une porte.

Gandalf hocha la tête et fit glisser le bout de sa pipe sur la carte, désignant d'étranges caractères teintés à l'encre noire.

- Ces runes évoquent un accès caché aux Salles Inférieures.

- Il y a une autre entrée, s'enthousiasma Kili.

- Si on la trouve ! Une porte de Nain close est invisible, contra le Magicien Gris.

Edlothia se retint de rire de justesse mais ne put contenir une légère quinte de toux, s'attirant quelques regards désagréables : quelle idée de construire une porte si c'est pour la rendre invisible ?

- La réponse est cachée sur cette carte, annonça Gandalf en se reconcentrant sur le parchemin, et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de la trouver. En Terre du Milieu, d'autres l'ont.

Thorin regarda à ce moment-là la jeune femme d'un air acerbe, la défiant de se trouver une fonctionnalité au service de la Quête. Une nouvelle fois, Edlothia baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir ces deux iris de fer.

- La tâche que j'envisage exigera une grande discrétion et une bonne dose de courage, mit en garde le vieil homme, non sans croiser le regard de Bilbon. Mais si nous sommes prudents et astucieux, je crois que c'est faisable.

- Il faut donc un cambrioleur ! affirma Ori.

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers le Hobbit. Celui-ci ne savait plus où se placer.

- Et un bon. Un expert, j'imagine. Vous l'êtes ?

- Quoi ? fit Bilbon, incertain que l'on s'adressait bel et bien à lui.

- Il a dit être un expert ! s'écria Óin.

- Moi ? Non, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur, dit avec assurance le petit homme. Je n'ai jamais rien volé.

- Je crains d'approuver Monsieur Sacquet, intervint Balïn. Il n'a rien d'un cambrioleur.

Bilbon fut heureux pour la première fois de la soirée : il approuva le Nain à la barbe blanche d'un vigoureux hochement de la tête.

- Les Terres Sauvages, ce n'est pas pour les petites natures, se moqua Dwalin en avisant au passage la silhouette filiforme d'Edlothia.

La jeune femme leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel, non à seulement à cause de cette énième remarque, mais également du fait que les Nains se mirent encore une fois à débattre violement à table, tapant du poing et faisant de grands gestes afin de témoigner de leurs différents avis. Enfin, elle se recula auprès de Bilbon lorsqu'elle détecta la fameuse aura sombre et effrayante de Gandalf qui l'enveloppait progressivement tandis qu'il se levait. Les Nains avaient le don de sortir Gandalf de ses gonds, nom de non !

- Assez ! Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, cambrioleur il est !

Edlothia était tant dérangée par cette puissance qu'elle agrippa d'une main l'avant-bras du Hobbit, mais ce dernier ne le remarqua pas car il était étonné des paroles de Gandalf. Il se demandait sûrement pourquoi le vieil homme insistait autant sur des compétences qu'il ne possédait guère.

- Les Hobbits sont remarquablement agiles, expliqua-t-il, la voix marquée par l'énervement. Ils peuvent décider de passer inaperçus. Et si le Dragon est habitué à l'odeur du Nain, celle d'un Hobbit lui est quasiment inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage.

Gandalf se rassit et dévisagea avec profondeur Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

- Vous m'avez chargé de trouver un quatorzième, signifia Gandalf. Je ne vous apporte pas un mais deux membres supplémentaires : Monsieur Sacquet et ma disciple Edlothia. Ils ont bien plus de talents qu'il n'y paraît et bien plus à offrir que vous n'imaginez. Qu'eux-mêmes n'imaginent.

Le Hobbit et la jeune femme se lancèrent un regard indiquant clairement qu'ils n'en étaient pas aussi certains que le vieil homme.

- Et Demoiselle Edlothia ici présente ne serait-elle pas aussi discrète que ce cher Hobbit ? demanda alors Balïn.

« _Oh non, c'est pas vrai !_ » pensa la concernée : elle qui pensait passer inaperçue pour le reste de la nuit… ! Elle n'était guère chanceuse car à chaque fois que l'on s'intéressait à elle, c'était uniquement pour la sous-estimer. Elle essaya alors de se donner une dernière contenance : bombant la poitrine, levant le menton et nouant ses mains dans le dos, la jeune femme imitait dans une attitude fort ridicule l'assurance de Gandalf. Elle fit ainsi mine d'attendre la suite, car elle refusait de répondre à cette question dont elle pressentait le piège.

- Si l'on part de ce raisonnement, poursuivit le Nain aux cheveux immaculés, nous pouvons tout logiquement supposer que Smaug ne connait pas non plus l'odeur des femmes.

- C'est une idée intéressante si l'on suggère qu'une femme sent différemment qu'un homme ? proposa Ori dans une attitude tout à fait naïve.

- Forcément que les femmes sentent différemment ! s'insurgea Kili, qui lui était fort sérieux. Elles ont l'art de se parfumer, de mystifier leur peau et d'attirer les prétendants grâce à des effluves envoutants et tout à fait délicieux !

Kili avait déclamé ces mots comme on chanterait un poème à un public. Toute la troupe le fixa comme s'il était devenu fou. Ce dernier se fit tout petit sur sa chaise, bien que son sourire resta large.

- Enfin, ce discours vaut surtout pour les femmes elfes, car les Naines se parfument très peu. Mais je vous assure que j'en ai rencontré, des petites femmes barbues à l'odeur de cannelle ou de senteur de printemps !

Le jeune Nain intrépide s'était repris comme il avait pu, mais cela n'empêcha pas certains de glousser dans leurs barbes. Edlothia avait bien entendu, ou les Naines étaient fort poilues au niveau du menton ? Elle se passa discrètement une main sous le visage afin de vérifier qu'aucun poil ne peuple sa peau à cet endroit précis…

- Outre cette anecdote fort distrayante, résuma Balïn, Demoiselle Edlothia pourrait très bien se montrer aussi utile que Monsieur Sacquet une fois arrivés dans la Montagne Solitaire. Ils ne seront pas trop de deux pour échapper à une créature gigantesque.

Alors que Bilbon secouait énergiquement la tête, ses boucles dorées virevoltant si vite que l'on n'apercevait plus ses yeux, Edlothia s'entendit dire de la façon la plus infaillible qui fut, sans même contrôler les mots qui sortaient de la bouche :

- J'ai déjà volé des archives dans une salle gardée sans me faire remarquer.

Gandalf se tourna vers sa prétendue élève, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Thorin semblait aussi très surpris : ses sourcils grisonnants étaient soulevés et ses iris pétillaient de curiosité. Il désirait ardemment en savoir davantage.

- Vraiment ? dit-il alors. Il est étonnant que l'élève de Gandalf le Gris soit une voleuse.

En réalité, Edlothia ne savait que répondre car elle-même était abasourdie par ses propos. Bon sang, les souvenirs venaient à elle lorsqu'elle ne les attendait aucunement ! Et inversement, quand elle se concentrait pour se souvenir, seul le noir complet l'accueillait à bras ouverts ! C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre !

Par conséquent, elle ignorait totalement de quoi elle parlait. Sa mémoire fonctionnait aussi rapidement qu'un cheval au galop pour se remémorer certains éléments ou quelques détails de la scène tout juste évoquée, dans le but de donner une réponse satisfaisante à Thorin : une pièce confinée et drapée de murs gris, des chandelles suspendues, des hommes armés et enfin, des étagères bancales ployant sous le poids de dizaines de livres épais. Mais la jeune femme méconnaissait totalement cet endroit : était-ce en ce lieu qu'elle aurait volé ? Dans ce cas, quels ouvrages auraient-elles dérobés ? Pourquoi ? Et enfin, était-elle aussi astucieuse pour pouvoir échapper à la vigilance de sentinelles ?

Edlothia retint soudain son souffle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle, attendant une réponse de sa part. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ?

- Mes… intentions ne regardent que moi. J'avais mes raisons mais je me dois de les garder secrètes.

Ledit Thorin se trouva fort blessé par cette réponse bien trop maigre à son goût la jointure de ses poings fermés blanchissait sous la crispation. Comment lui accorder sa confiance si elle refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir aux autres ? Mais elle-même était lassée des tours que lui jouait sa mémoire.

- Cela me paraît être un bon point, quelque soit la nature de cet acte, consentit Balin en hochant la tête. De la sorte, vous pourrez initier Monsieur Sacquet à l'art de devenir cambrioleur.

Si la plupart des Nains paraissaient convaincus, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne restait sur ses positions, c'est-à-dire la méfiance et le mépris.

- Vous devez me faire confiance, lui enjoignit Gandalf, ayant remarqué la mine sombre du Nain-presque-roi.

- Très bien, céda Thorin dans un soupir à peine dissimulé. Nous ferons à votre façon. Le contrat.

Il venait de s'adresser à ses compères qui répondirent par un hochement de tête. Balïn se leva alors et donna à un Bilbon tout à fait surpris un long parchemin. Il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait du fameux contrat qu'Edlothia devrait elle-même consulter plus tard – certainement que Balïn lui en parlerait tout à l'heure, car il s'agissait pour l'heure de convaincre le Hobbit de participer à la Quête.

Tandis que le petit homme consultait attentivement le contrat, Thorin glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Gandalf, qu'Edlothia intercepta sans problème.

- Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité.

- Je comprends, répliqua le vieil homme sans se laisser démonter.

- Votre jeune et frêle disciple est sous votre entière responsabilité, soit. Mais aurez-vous la force de supporter cet autre fardeau si jamais il devait lui arriver quelques infortunes ?

- Je pense en avoir suffisamment la force si je parviens à supporter l'entêtement des Nains. Et je vous conseille de cesser de me sous-estimer : vous en apprendrez autant que ces deux jeunes gens au cours de notre périple.

Thorin le fixa un instant du regard, les prunelles brûlant de noblesse et de froideur, puis se détourna pour observer les réactions dudit Hobbit. Le petit homme avait fortement pâli à la lecture du contrat.

- Lacérations ? énumérait-il d'une voix blanche. Eviscération ? Incinération ?

Ce fut au tour d'Edlothia de se sentir mal. Ces quelques mots écrits simplement à l'encre noire évoquaient des choses terribles à laquelle la jeune femme ne s'était nullement préparée. A présent, elle était convaincue de son inutilité et aurait vraiment voulu revenir en arrière. Mais elle avait fait une promesse tacite à Gandalf cela, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit à ses côtés c'était Bilbon qui venait de s'évanouir. Etendu de tout son long sur le plancher, des perles de sueurs couvraient son front comme une pellicule de poussière et des auréoles très nettes étaient dessinées sous ses aisselles. Edlothia s'approcha doucement de lui car personne ne semblait s'alarmer de sa perte de conscience. Elle s'agenouilla et toucha timidement sa joue :

- Il est tout tremblant ! dit-elle en observant les Nains.

- Tremblant de peur face à la réalité ! s'exclama Thorin, coléreux.

Toutefois, les deux jeunes frères de la Compagnie vinrent vite à son secours et le transportèrent dans son salon. On disposa une couverture trouvée là sur le corps presqu'endormi de Bilbon et on le laissa reprendre ses esprits dans le calme. Tous les Nains s'étaient entre-temps levés et vaquaient à d'autres occupations. Edlothia aurait voulu rester auprès du Hobbit, à l'abri de ces hommes imprévisibles, mais elle aperçut le signe que lui faisait Balïn, la sommant de se présenter à ses côtés dans le vestibule principal. Retenant un soupir, elle le rejoignit docilement tout son corps se tendit alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

- A votre tour, Demoiselle Edlothia, annonça Balïn en lui montrant un parchemin similaire à celui confié à Bilbon.

- Le contrat, comprit-elle sans difficulté.

Elle le prit délicatement en main comme s'il s'agissait d'un papier précieux. Sous le regard perçant de Thorin et les prunelles attentives de Balïn, elle le déplia, parcourut les multiples lignes du parchemin… et se rendit compte qu'elle avait de la peine à déchiffrer les belles lettres calligraphiées dans un style tout à fait inconnu de la jeune femme. Elle leva discrètement les yeux par-dessus le contrat mais les rabaissa aussitôt : les deux Nains face à elle étaient trop intimidants et perspicaces pour qu'elle se permette de les dévisager à l'improviste. Elle fit alors mine de lire en prenant un air concentré, essayant de gagner du temps et d'anticiper la suite de la conversation, car elle ne se faisait aucune illusion au fait qu'ils la questionneraient.

Néanmoins, au bout de longues minutes au cours desquelles la plante des pieds de la jeune femme commençait à palpiter de douleur, Thorin s'impatienta et fit quelques pas dans le large couloir, certainement pour s'obliger à ne pas se montrer désobligeant à son égard. Edlothia jugea alors sage de cesser ce petit jeu si elle ne voulait pas subir les foudres du chef de la Compagnie : elle baissa les mains tenant le contrat, signifiant qu'elle en avait terminé la lecture.

- Alors ? interrogea Balïn. Les termes du contrat vous conviennent-ils ?

- Oui, parfaitement, répondit-elle, hasardeuse et priant intérieurement pour que tout se déroule bien.

- J'espère pour vous que vous savez ce que vous faites.

L'empressement avait quitté le visage de Thorin, n'exprimant plus désormais que gravité et majesté. Elle avait l'impression de le revoir à l'auberge du Poney Fringant, exaltant de splendeur et de profondeur. Etait-ce là un moyen pour l'impressionner ?

- Gandalf m'a longuement parlé de votre Quête, se défendit la jeune femme. Je vous le dis et répète : je suis consciente des risques et m'y suis préparée.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre, de toute manière ? Sa destinée était désormais liée à celle de la Compagnie, car elle ne souhaitait s'aventurer seule sur des terrains inconnus.

- Vous êtes chanceuse, voilà tout, rétorqua Thorin, acerbe.

- Si on peut appeler cela une chance, glissa sérieusement Balïn. Et puis, n'oublie pas que c'est l'élève de Gandalf. Cela ne signifie pas rien.

- Je ne demande qu'à voir…

Edlothia était soudain devenue aussi pâle et tremblante que ce pauvre Bilbon. Il voulait une démonstration… une démonstration ! Ce mot se répéta en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que…

- … en temps voulu, acheva Thorin qui visiblement n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

La jeune femme se retint de justesse de soupirer de soulagement. Ses muscles se détendirent imperceptiblement mais l'angoisse tenaillait toujours son estomac. Vite, qu'elle signe ce contrat et qu'on la laisse en paix !

Sa voix intérieure avait dû être entendue par un quelconque esprit supérieur car Balïn lui tendit enfin une plume afin qu'elle signe en bas du contrat. Thorin se décala légèrement dans l'ombre des lampes à huile tandis qu'Edlothia s'avançait vers une petite table ronde pareille à une chaise. Enivrée par la simple idée d'en finir avec cette histoire de contrat, elle se saisit de la plume, en apposa la pointe déjà gorgée d'encre sur le papier…

… et ne put aller plus loin, car là-encore, elle ne se souvenait même pas de sa signature. Savait-elle au moins écrire ? Cette révélation glaça toute son échine, mais marquer un temps d'hésitation ne fournirait qu'un argument supplémentaire à Thorin pour la dénigrer. Elle devait agir vite, très vite. Alors, dans un élan déterminé, elle gratta le parchemin dans l'espace approprié et forma quelques boucles en s'inspirant des mots inscrits dans le contrat.

Edlothia se redressa lentement et rendit le parchemin ainsi que la plume à Balïn. Elle passa rapidement une main sur son visage : ses joues étaient moites sous la sueur. Sa peau devait certainement briller sous l'éclat des flammes. Le Nain à la barbe blanche contempla un instant la signature tandis que Thorin le rejoignait et observait à son tour d'un air perplexe les traits formés par la jeune femme.

- Je ne peux vous cacher ma surprise, Demoiselle, commença Balïn.

Elle déglutit avec peine, attendant comme un couperet la sentence.

- L'écriture n'est pas à la portée de tous, et encore moins des femmes. Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui pour avoir obtenu l'enseignement prodigieux du Magicien Gris. Vos racines doivent être honorables.

Elle avait vraiment écrit quelque chose? Elle ne s'en était même paerçue! Une nouvelle vague de soulagement traversa son corps, et pour la première fois, elle comprenait les paroles de Gandalf alors qu'il lui avait assuré que ce voyage ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique afin de retrouver sa mémoire. C'en était tellement incroyable qu'elle en restait bouche bée. Balin venait en effet de sous-entendre qu'elle ne venait pas d'une famille quelconque. Peut-être serait-il encore plus simple pour elle de retrouver son foyer si ses ancêtres détenaient une certaine renommée ! Dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle questionnerait Gandalf sur l'éducation des femmes en Terre du Milieu.

- Eh bien, je crois que nous en avons fini, souffla Balïn. Bienvenue dans la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Edlothia disciple de Gandalf !

« _Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que cela !_ » La concernée courba le dos en signe de respect, offrant un timide sourire aux deux Nains. Seul un des deux lui répondit aimablement, et nul besoin de précision pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Thorin se contentait de fixer Edlothia, mais cette dernière remarqua rapidement que quelque chose clochait. L'agacement et la grandeur avaient quitté ses prunelles claires pour être remplacés par… l'attente. La jeune femme dut le regarder à plusieurs reprises, incertaine de bien voir à cause de l'obscurité, mais aucun doute n'obstruait sa vision : il attendait. Quoi donc ? Son camarade à la barbe immaculée ? Ou elle-même ?

Gênée par ce silence devenu incommodant, elle s'apprêta à quitter ces hommes aux longs cheveux afin de s'enquérir de l'état de Bilbon lorsque Thorin remua le bras légèrement. Et soudain, tout se déroula très vite. Du moins dans la réalité, car aucun détail n'échappa à Edlothia, comme si cette scène surréaliste se déroulait au ralenti sous ses yeux ébahis.

Le noble nain s'empara de la poignée de son épée. L'arme sortit sans un bruit de son fourreau fixé à la hanche gauche : le glissement du métal, aussi fluide que le serpent ondulant entre les hautes herbes, effleura les sens comme une caresse se réfugiant au creux de l'oreille. L'étui de protection révéla une lame argentée, éclaircissant les ténèbres de sa finesse étincelante. L'arme dansa un instant dans les airs, fendant l'air de son tranchant redoutable, tandis que son propriétaire l'ajustait dans sa main dans une maîtrise parfaite. La lame resta ainsi figée une fraction de seconde à peine, ne laissant même pas la place à un clignement de paupières, avant de s'abattre à une vitesse insaisissable comme le reptile fondant sur sa proie.

Cette proie n'était autre qu'Edlothia. Si elle aurait eu le temps ne serait-ce que de penser à cet instant précis, alors la jeune femme se serait faite la réflexion suivante : elle n'aurait eu aucune chance d'échapper à cette attaque parfaitement exécutée. Chaque seconde avait été calculée pour que la lame effectue tous ces mouvements. Jusqu'ici, la disciple officieuse de Gandalf s'était considérée comme une femme fluette, naïve, prévisible et surtout impuissante au milieu de ces hommes aguerris. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de faire ceci, même si un prophète le lui aurait prédit quelques minutes auparavant.

L'épée meurtrière n'avait plus que quelques centimètres à parcourir avant de frôler la gorge frêle et blanche d'Edlothia. La peur et la confusion se mêlèrent avec une vitesse fulgurante dans sa tête, menant une bataille sauvage pour savoir laquelle de ces deux émotions l'emporteraient. Son cœur battait avec une force écrasante dans sa poitrine tandis que de la lave en fusion coulait littéralement dans ses veines. L'instinct fut plus fort que sa raison et dicta à la jeune femme des gestes qu'elle n'aurait elle-même jamais pensé exécuter.

Sa main gauche plongea dans la manche de son bras droit. Les doigts petits et fins agrippèrent avec frénésie le poignard caché sous le tissu. Son membre tremblait d'une énergie bouillonnante. L'arme légère s'arracha de sa pochette de protection, déchirant dans un trait le bout de la manche, avant de venir percuter l'épée auguste de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

Les deux armes, à tout point de vue inégales, se rencontrèrent dans un crissement désagréable. Les lames se frottèrent avec une lueur de défi, voulant démontrer qui était la meilleure au combat. Toutefois, cette lutte fut de très courte durée car l'épée abandonna sans crier garde la partie, s'abritant dans son fourreau aussi discrètement qu'elle en était sortie. Le poignard demeura immobile dans l'air, prudent, attendant une autre offensive.

La main de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne n'avait toutefois pas quitté la garde de son épée. Il en fallait peu pour impressionner le Nain de la Montagne Solitaire, car la venue d'un Dragon sanguinaire suffisait pour marquer les esprits. Mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux l'avait comme tétanisé non de peur, loin de là, mais d'une stupeur saisissante. La vision d'une jeune femme au regard fiévreux et à l'agilité insoupçonnée.

Une seconde plus tard, un bruit léger retentit sur le sol : Edlothia venait de lâcher son arme. Les brumes de la passion se dissipèrent peu à peu la jeune femme reprenait ses esprits. Une vive douleur tenaillait son coude : même si elle s'était défendue de sa main gauche, tout cet excès de nervosité avait réveillé la blessure de son bras droit. Elle haletait à présent comme si elle venait de courir sur des kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Des frissons parcouraient son corps encore sous le choc.

Que venait-elle de faire ? Surtout, _comment_ avait-elle pu se défendre ainsi ?

- Je… je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle sans oser croiser les yeux de qui que ce soit.

- Mais enfin, Thorin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'écria Balïn, scandalisé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? les héla Bofur qui s'était rapproché, sûrement alerté par le bruit des armes.

Le Nain roi sous la Montagne réagit enfin. Il fit un signe de la main à Bofur afin de le rassurer. A ses côtés, le visage de Balin était atterré : spectateur impuissant mais surtout trop surpris pour avoir eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, il ne comprenait pas son compagnon.

Les yeux de Thorin s'étaient faits durs. Son air calme tranchait avec la brusquerie de la scène précédente.

- C'était un test, rien de plus, expliqua-t-il enfin, la voix grave. Je souhaitais uniquement vous surprendre, afin de vous faire une excellente prestation de ce que nous risquerons de rencontrer sur notre route. Je pensais sincèrement que vous n'auriez pas bougé d'un poil et que vous auriez pleuré comme la fillette que vous êtes. Ou du moins, que vous êtes censée être. Car vous avez fait montre d'une démonstration guerrière que l'on n'attendrait nullement de la part d'une gamine ayant tout juste passé l'âge de maturité et supposée être Magicienne.

Edlothia n'en revenait pas. Il s'agissait juste d'un test ? D'une épreuve ? Thorin l'avait volontairement effrayé afin de lui prouver que la Quête serait semée d'embûches. Mais était-il obligé d'en arriver jusque-là ? La jeune femme s'en serait très certainement révoltée si elle n'était pas encore engourdie.

- Vous m'avez agréablement surpris, je ne puis m'en cacher, confessa Thorin. Dans ce cas…

Un chatoiement discret éclaira le regard d'Ecu-de-Chêne : ce n'était nul autre que du respect. Certes, furtif et retenu comme s'il ne voulait pas s'épancher davantage. Mais tout de même.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance au sein de notre Compagnie et espère que vous me surprendrez à nouveau.

Il ne lui avait pas souhaité la bienvenue à l'instar de Balïn sur un ton chaleureux, mais la jeune femme s'en contenta. Elle retint surtout à l'esprit la mise en garde que sous-entendait ses derniers mots: elle ne devrait pas le décevoir en prouvant son utilité au cours de la Quête.

Les deux Nains disposèrent et s'éloignèrent d'elle, la laissant avec pour seule compagnie son poignard. Elle le ramassa fébrilement et le contempla comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait en main. D'abord hésitante, elle affirma ensuite sa prise avec détermination autour de la poignée. Bien sûr, les Nains ignoraient tout du bouleversement complet qui agitait l'esprit d'Edlothia. Cependant, elle était convaincue d'une chose. Elle n'était pas celle qu'elle pensait être et devrait s'attendre à des révélations de plus en plus perturbantes.

Gandalf avait raison depuis le début – elle s'en était doutée, certes, mais cet événement venait de lui confirmer sa certitude : voyager aux côtés de la Compagnie l'aiderait à retrouver la mémoire et ce qu'elle était _réellement._

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes **

**J'étais censée publier hier mais j'ai pris un peu de retard, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser (m'enfin, je pense être pardonnée du fait de la longueur de ce chapitre ) ). Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que dans deux semaines, j'en suis désolée également.**

**Je remercie chaleureusement pour leurs agréables reviews : aliena wyvern, Naewenn76 (merci à toi pour les corrections ! je rectifierai les erreurs commises sous peu), Miki99, Casimirette53, bee-du-06 et enfin Petit Tardigrade ! Merci à vous, vos soutiens me sont très précieux ! Merci à Archeth de m'avoir mise dans ses follows et merci bien évidemment aux lecteurs anonymes :D**

**Réponse aux anonymes (je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai complètement oublié de vous répondre, car je pensais l'avoir fait en message privé... rho la honte *pars se cacher*): **

**bee-du-06: oui, c'est un fléau en pleine propagation XD en tout cas, je te remercie pour le compliment. C'est difficile de maintenir le style au même niveau, mais je fais au mieux! Haut les coeurs!**

**Petit Tardigrade: je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review :) je suis ravie qu'Edlothia te plaise. Il est difficile à la fois de bien développer son personnage en profondeur et d'éviter d'en faire une Mary-Sue (le fléau des auteurs!). Le point essentiel que j'ai voulu développer ici est bien évidemment la mystérieuse amnésie, et je vois qu'elle suscite beaucoup d'interrogations. Je suis également contente que tu aies cette impression de "voyage en Terre du Milieu", car c'est exactement le sentiment que je voulais faire passer! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! :)**

**Alors, vous attendiez-vous à une fin comme celle-là ? Il faut dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à décrire la confrontation entre Edlothia et Thorin, même si ce n'était pas vraiment prévu par la première… Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis **

**Comme vous avez pu le voir également, Thorin n'est pas totalement réfractaire à la présence d'Edlothia : en effet, je pense que si on lui apporte des preuves d'une certaine force, alors il peut s'ouvrir à une certaine compréhension. Toutefois, rien ne garantit que cela va durer, tout dépend du caractère d'Edlothia, qui ici, vous l'aurez compris, a été prise d'une ardeur exceptionnelle.**

**Je n'en dis pas plus au risque de trop me dévoiler ! Je vous salue tous, chers lecteurs, et vous dis à dimanche dans deux semaines !**

**PS : vous l'aurez constaté, je suis la ligne directrice du film, même si je ne me départis du livre !**


End file.
